


Happy

by tashawrites



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), K-pop, NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Multi, Starts off slow, angsty, inspired by a Leona Lewis song, might not be great, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 56,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashawrites/pseuds/tashawrites
Summary: Ha Sungwoon agrees to be his best friend Jisoo’s Man of Honour. On top of that he is roped into helping the busy woman plan her wedding. His family begin to nag him on his love life, and ex appears. But that’s not where the complications start.





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reworking of one of the first scripts I wrote. It’s quite angsty, so prepare yourselves. I am awful, so I’ll try my best to keep this updated at least every fortnight.

Falling in love was never part of the plan. Ha Sungwoon was just living his life the best that he could. As a talented florist, with a flourishing business. He was a decent boss to his employees, probably too decent, often he found himself being taken advantage of by his apprentices.

Sungwoon was also a good son and brother. As the oldest child he always made sure that his parents were well taken of. He also tried to ensure that his sister was well protected and he was often flustered at just how quickly his adorable little niece grew.

As far as friendships went, he could also fairly say that he was good friend too. Sungwoon had some good friendships, he was the type to help his friends with a move. Loan out some money to cover bills, listen to romantic trouble and if a friend needed him to be a man of honour, he could handle that.

Falling in love, and getting his heartbroken however was not part of the plan. Sungwoon had been utterly unprepared for it. The storm had come at him unexpectedly, picking up as he met his close friend and university house mate Kim Jisoo.

The novice lawyer had called Sungwoon to meet up. Very rarely did they have time to meet each other anymore. They went from housemates who used to be under each other’s noses for twenty five hours a days, to hardly even being able to see each other in months.

Sungwoon had been starting up his company, getting his client base and attracting fresh customers. Providing a quality service that would keep him in business. It was harder than he had expected.

Meanwhile Jisoo had been kicking ass and taking names as a defence lawyer at one of the toughest law firms in the land. The pint sized beauty was strong and determined, she could handle herself in the field.

Sungwoon was proud of her achievements and as a low maintenance friend, he didn’t need to see Jisoo all the time to know that she loved him. They texted each other often, snap chatted, and called each other in the wee hours to gossip.

However meeting up with his old friend in person was definitely the better form of communication. Face to face, he could see how her big bright eyes light up as she reminisces over their last escapades.

 

  
_______________________________

 

 

The pair were the Blue Hill, an upscale bar frequented by twenty/ thirty something old professionals. The place was a little boujee for Sungwoon, but the drinks were well made and the plush seats were comfortable.

Blue lighting illuminates, the beautiful animated lawyer as she remembers a very eager lecturer who had hit on her. Sungwoon laughs along fondly remembering what had been an initially awkward encounter.

“Oh my god how cheesy was that guy!” The lawyer cringes remembering a very over familiar lecturer, who always showed her special attention.

“Creepy would have been my descriptor.” Back then Sungwoon had to step in between his friend and touchy authority.

“Cloud; it’s so good to see you again!” Jisoo reaches over to squeeze her friend’s hand. It had been a while since they last had seen each other, and very quickly they had gotten back into the swing of things.

“You too Ally McBeal!” Jisoo giggles fondly at Sungwoon’s old nickname for her.

“Actually; I called you up because I have some really good news!” Jisoo was ready to burst, she had been holding the good news back to make small talk and catch up, but now was time for an important announcement.

“Oh yeah?”

Sungwoon had noticed how jittery the younger woman had been for the last half an hour they had been together. It’s not until the lawyer pulls out her left hand from under the desk that he realises why.

On her ring finger rests the most exquisite piece of jewellery, with a golden band. Sitting in the middle, a beautiful ruby stone, and accented with two small little diamond jewels.

“Wow! Congrats Jisoo!” Sungwoon gasps, shocked at the gorgeous gems that sit atop her finger. It shines sparkles and allures, almost as much as Jisoo does.

Sungwoon is a little taken aback. He hadn’t been expecting this news, especially so soon. Jisoo had been with Doctor Hwang Minhyun just short of a year. The pairing had been a shock for Sungwoon, after all their personalities were so different.

While Jisoo was so bright, confident and vivacious. Minhyun was quiet and reserved, and a little cold. Sungwoon had known both separately before their union, and he had found their pairing to be so random.

Still the few occasions he had been around the pair, he could see they were both keen on each other. He didn’t know that it was as deep as marriage, but he wasn’t privy to their whole relationship so there could have been things he missed.

“I know! It’s not even been a year; and it came as a surprise to me, but I love him and he loves me!”

Jisoo reads Sungwoon’s mind, or his expression, he was never the best liar. He was a little taken aback, and there were so many questions he had but looking at her excited and glowing expression he couldn’t help but get swept up in her happiness as well.

“So; when am I going to be hearing the sound of wedding bells?” Sungwoon was still trying to picture, the bright eyed beauty and her miserable looking boyfriend at the altar.

“Hopefully within a few months, after that Minhyun and I have a very busy schedule.” Jisoo’s cogs had already been turning. She didn’t have much time, and she didn’t want to wait an age to marry the man she loved.

“That’s what happens when a doctor and lawyer get together!” Sungwoon could barely spend time with the woman due to her busy schedule, he wondered how she would be able to plan a wedding in a few months.

“Hopefully in July we’ll get married!” Sungwoon knew that it was an ambitious plan, but his friend was still fully capable of pulling it off. After all, anything Kim Jisoo put her mind to usually tend to be a success.

“And you shall be my man of honour!” The future bride declares suddenly, giving Sungwoon no choice.

“What? Don’t you have two sisters?” Sungwoon had envisioned that he would be a soppy mess in the audience watching his friend on his big day, being involved in the ceremony was surprising.

“Whom I hate! Plus; you’re the only one who knows my dream wedding, and what I would want.” Jisoo did not hate her sisters, although they still continued to bicker like children well into their adulthood.

The trio of siblings were highly successful and talented in their fields of work, but that came with some jealousy, and competitive behaviour. Despite some toxic behaviours exhibited, they were the still loyal and loving sisters. A total contradiction, but somehow it worked.

Sungwoon could imagine that Jisoo was worried that her siblings would try to derail or upstage her big day. So he probably fell into the safest choice as her main support for the wedding.

“Well in that case; I would be only too happy to oblige!” That was how Sungwoon’s journey to heartbreak had begun.

  
_______________________________

 

After giddily celebrating the good news, Sungwoon briefly returned back to his boring and reserved life. That is until a week later when a group of close friends and family gather to celebrate the future union of the successful doctor and lawyer.

Jisoo and Minhyun’s engagement party is being held in the large and space hall. The Queen Elizabeth hall was pretty hard to book, but somehow Jisoo had managed to get it done within a week.

All guests were dressed in black tie, enjoying the quirky make and female duo band playing an acoustic set.

Waiters traipse through the crowds serving tiny little pieces of high class food. It was an opulent event that made Sungwoon wonder how the engaged woman could possibly top it.

A lot of the guests Sungwoon was not too familiar with. Professionals, and elites from higher echelons. He didn’t fit in, but as Jisoo’s close friend and man of honour, he would just have to grin and bear it.

Stood in the corner of the packed, Sungwoon tries to comfort his slightly panicked friend. The guest of honour was beginning to lose her cool, due to her fiancée being a no show.

“Who turns up friggin late to his own engagement party?!” Jisoo was stressing. Probably because of the optics, she had just announced this wedding to the man she loved yet he was nowhere to be seen.

“He’s late because he’s saving lives!” Sungwoon speaks up in the defence of the absent party, who had been caught up with his work.

“Couldn’t he skip that for one night? There are other staff, other doctors!” Jisoo couldn’t understand why he couldn’t make the commitment to be on time. She was busy too, yet she had made the time.

“Jisoo, calm down. He will be here and then you will get to show him off but for now just enjoy yourself okay?”

Jennie, Jisoo’s younger sister wraps her slender arms around her sister’s waist. She was trying her best to mollify the older woman.

“Distract me with something; anything new with you guys?” Jisoo turns her attention to her little sister and best friend.

“Nothing out of the ordinary, I would just be repeating myself.” Jennie mutters, her pretty face showing a bored expression.

“What about you Woonie?”

“Not much really, the shops alright so are the parents.”

Sungwoon sadly had nothing to report, his life hadn’t too exciting. He had the same sad schedule. Work, home, and sometimes he visited his family in his spare time. Sometimes he met with his few friends.

“So no special guys?” Jennie nudges Sungwoon looking for some gossip, but the florist had absolutely nothing to report.

“With Sungwoon, the guy has to have something odd about him for her to find him attractive!” Jisoo teases her friend. In the past Sungwoon had shown he wasn’t attracted to the conventionally attractive kind of guys.

“Not odd; but special...” Sungwoon sheepishly admits.

“Speaking of special here comes your husband to be!” Jennie doesn’t miss the opportunity to make a jab at her future brother in law.

The doctor walks through the crowd of guests, shyly greeting people before heading to his fiancé. It had been a while since Sungwoon had seen the younger male and he was just as beautiful, despite being rushed off of his feet.

Stood at six foot, the slender male dresses up. He was in a striped cream blouse, with smart dress shoes and some comfortable looking black moccasins. He had the body that Sungwoon could only dream of having.

“Special; I like that one!” Sungwoon whispers to Jennie, the pair giggle ignoring the glaring from Jisoo.

“It’s about time!” Jisoo rushes over to her fiancé, dragging him over to her close friend and sister.

“Sorry; it was an emergency!” Minhyun gives his fiancée an apologetic smile, he watches Jisoo with a fondness that Sungwoon had never seen the younger man express with anyone else in the past.

“It better had been!” Jisoo was still a little bit wound up, but the longer she looked at him. His expression just slowly softens.

“Come on Jisoo, let up and leave him alone!” Jennie speaks up for the older male, she was trying to cool things down so they can move things on for everyone else.

“Hello Minhyun!” Jennie waves over to her future brother in law. Still awkward with the older man, she was making an effort for her sister.

“Hello Jennie, hello Sungwoon.” Minhyun turns his attention from his fiancé, before greeting her close people.

“Hey Minhyun!” Sungwoon greets his former college senior.

Back then Minhyun had been very popular for his looks. Despite being reserved and anti-social, he gained a small following, a fanclub of sorts. Sungwoon found him unapproachable, but they did see each other from time to time through mutual friends.

“Okay, now that you’re here we have people to meet and greet”

“Yeah sure.”

Jisoo berates the unpunctual guest of honour. Sungwoon and Jennie watch on amused as Minhyun’s glaze over a little whilst being lectured.

“Goodness me Jisoo, wait until you’re married then boss him around!” Jennie playfully teases her older sister, trying to lighten the mood.

Jisoo sticks her tongue out; then turns to Minhyun and kisses him gently on his lips as a small apology. Minhyun gives a nod of acknowledgement to Jennie and Sungwoon, before following Jisoo into the crowd of guests.

“Like they say, opposites attract!”

Sungwoon chuckles in quiet agreement with Jennie. No matter how long Jisoo and Minhyun had been together, their pairing was still a little jarring, but at least they seemed happy.

 

_______________________________  
  


 

A couple of hours in the Queen Elizabeth Hall, and slowly Sungwoon’s social battery runs out. He had made rounds through the room to people he recognised. Mainly Jisoo’s family and close friends whom he was acquaintances with. The rest of the guests he knew nothing of.

Stood at the side lines, Sungwoon watches his loved up best friend. Jisoo had finally stopped panicking and now she was enjoying the special occasion. Especially with Minhyun at her side. She seemed to glow a little more whenever she looked at him.

Sungwoon felt a weird feeling in the pits of his stomach. He couldn’t properly word what the feeling was, maybe it was envy at the beautiful couple.

The way Jisoo’s smile was threatening to rip her pretty face, the way she was clinging onto Minhyun’s arm as if she were afraid that they would be separated.

Maybe it was the fact Minhyun’s eyes just seemed to cut through all of Jisoo’s defences. He penetrated through the wall she had always put up, in order to get to the woman he loved.

It had been a while since Sungwoon had been in a relationship of his own. Seeing a successful and happy one, he could feel himself being swallowed by envy.

“Bonjour monsieur Cloud!” Ong Seungwoo, Minhyun’s step brother, best friend and probably the most likely candidate for best man greets Sungwoon.

Sungwoon had known the handsome dentist since their college days. Unlike his step brother, Seungwoo was very open and friendly. He was all smiles and welcoming to everyone, Sungwoon included.

Quite often the younger male liked to flirt with or tease Sungwoon. It was a playfully little game that both played.

“Hey Seungwoo!” Sungwoon’s mood lift at seeing his old friend. He reaches over to hug the taller male, taking in his actor like visuals.

“Can you believe it? My socially stunted brother is getting married!”

Seungwoo adored Minhyun, but that didn’t stop him from ribbing the other at any opportunity that came up.

“They love each other; so no maybe it’s not so surprising.” Sungwoon was trying to be diplomatic, but the truth was he was just as surprised as everyone this sudden move to marry by the pair.

“It’s a little damaging to the ego when your social piranha of brother can get a woman to look his way and want to marry him, but a fine, handsome and charming guy like me can’t even get a number!”

Seungwoo playfully sulks, whilst leaning into Sungwoon’s arms. He was clingy just as always, but Sungwoon allows it finding the man cute.

“Maybe you’re making yourself too available!” Sungwoon teases.

“And you’re not, how many years has it been that I’ve been hitting on you?” Seungwoo turns his attention back to flirting.

“We’re heading to our fifth anniversary!” Sungwoon jokes, earning a chuckle from the younger male.

“Do you think that my brother and his future wife could last long?” Seungwoo asks, suddenly surprising Seungwoo.

“Gosh what a question to ask!” Sungwoon splutters, feeling a little caught off by the heaviness of the question.

“Well?” Seungwoo pushes, whilst turning his attention to his brother and his future bride across the room.

“I dunno about Minhyun, but Jisoo is serious about most things; including that relationship... so yes.” Sungwoon knew Jisoo, if she was determined to make things work, then she would.

“Ever the optimistic!” Despite his cheerful and friendly outward demeanour, there was a sense of cynicism that showed itself in Seungwoo every now and then.

“Let’s just put it this way; if your brother can find love and last in marriage, then there’s hope for all of us isn’t there?”

Seungwoo breaks into melodic laughter, catching the attention of some of the other guests. But the younger didn’t seem to care, his full attention was on Sungwoon.

Whilst Sungwoon looked across the hall to the happy couple. Why was that weird feeling still in his stomach?


	2. II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward moments and heart flutters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s a lot harder to convert a script into a novel than I expected. So please forgive me for the slowness of the updates. Not only that, but there are a lot of changes I have made still. It’s a little more intense than I originally wrote. Unbeta’d. Let me know any errors and I’ll try cleaning it up.

The aroma of coffee was the first thing to greet the florist as he walked through the shop. Looking around the small coffee shop, he sees his friend wasn’t there yet so he makes his order. 

Waiting a few minutes for the barista to create his order, Sungwoon calls his friend. The lawyer’s phone was going straight to voicemail which confuses him further.

Sungwoon had received a SOS message from his close friend, begging him to meet up. He was rushed off of his feet at work, but still he had rushed out for the sake of his friend. 

As he takes a seat near the back of the coffee shop, Sungwoon looks back at the stream of water passing by. With a canal nearby, the small body of water reflected the sunshine. 

Admiring the beautiful view, and sinking into the comfortable chair. The florist finally takes a deep breath. He had been rushed off of his feet recently. As the weather good warmer, his business started to see more custom and profit. 

The troublesome twosome had moaned and complained as he had left the shop so suddenly. Both were rushed off of their feet, but Sungwoon trusted Junhyuk and Taehyun and knew they were capable. 

It was an emergency. The tone of his message had been pretty concerning and so he had rushed out for his friend. Sungwoon was worried, and hoped it was just his friend’s tendency to overreact. 

Despite the message making things seem so urgent, Sungwoon had been sat down waiting for over ten minutes. Jisoo’s phone was going straight to voicemail and Sungwoon could feel himself becoming more anxious.

“Woonie I am so sorry!”

A familiar voice cuts through the quiet coffee shop, winning the attention of most of the customers and some of the staff. Sungwoon turns to the doorway to see Jisoo, looking pretty distressed. 

Concerned, Sungwoon gets up as Jisoo rushes to him. Leaping into his arms, she smaller woman pulls him into a hug. He hugs her back, giving him a firm and tight hug, knowing it was a comforting action for her. 

“Hey! What’s happened you said it was a disaster?” 

Patting the seat next to him, Sungwoon initiates the conversation hoping to get the answer. He wasn’t sure if he could help her totally, but he would still need to know what was going on. 

“Yes it bloody is!” Jisoo’s face was scrunched up, she looked flustered and distressed which was unusual for her. She looks down at her expensive Gucci watch, a gift from her father for her first law job. 

“You, expecting someone?” Jisoo had just arrived, and already she seemed that she was distracted. Sungwoon knew she was busy so he assumes that was probably it.

“Yes; my fiancée!” Jisoo hisses slightly at her phone.

“He’s running late?” Sungwoon asks dumbly. 

Sungwoon’s heart skips a little. He wasn’t expecting to see her best friend’s fiancée. He wasn’t mentally prepared. Minhyun had always been difficult to talk to, and Sungwoon didn’t feel like forcing conversation. 

“I was running late; he’s running rude once more.” Jisoo mutters disapproving, she takes out her phone and begins to text her fiancée. 

“Maybe something came up at work, being a doctor isn’t exactly a nine to five job!” Sungwoon tries to speak up in defense of his former academic junior.

“He’s obviously not coming soon, so I might as well tell you.” Jisoo ignores Sungwoon’s attempts to defend her lover. Instead she turns her attention to him, and her expression becomes serious. 

“I got put on this really big case today!” Jisoo reveals what was supposed to be good news, but from her expression something was off. 

“Oh wow; congrats! That’s brilliant!” Sungwoon tries to be excited for her. After all, Jisoo had worked so hard to get through college, law school and to get into a prestigious law firm. She had lofty goals, but she always achieved them.

“Well that’s what I thought, but it wasn’t until realised that the case load is so heavy that I wouldn’t able to handle planning the wedding.” 

Jisoo’s face crumples as she reveals the downside to her sudden work success. Sungwoon thought she had been pushing it with her desire to try and plan the wedding within three months. This was sure to be a blow to Jisoo, he knew she was too impatient to wait till the next summer. 

“Oh-kay?” Sungwoon could sense that there was something more to this. She wouldn’t have called him out of work just for this, would she?

“The thing is; Minhyun actually offered to do it.” Jisoo reveals, which takes Sungwoon aback a bit. He had never heard of situations where grooms planned the wedding instead of their brides. Not even in his time working at the flower shop. 

“Oh wow. That’s sweet of him!” Sungwoon mentally notes that Hwang Minhyun was surprisingly more with the times. He had no male bravado and was willing to plan his own wedding.

“I know! And it is really sweet, but I know he couldn’t get it perfect and I’ve already paid for the hall and...” As Jisoo explains, it becomes clearer to Sungwoon why he was there. 

“I could help out…” Sungwoon offers, knowing that was where it was all heading to. There was no way he was going to say no to Jisoo, he didn’t have it in him to reject her. 

“Oh my god! Woonie thanks! I know you’re the only person who would get the details right and make my day perfect!” Jisoo leans over to hug Sungwoon. 

As busy as Sungwoon was with his own business, he still doesn’t reject his friend in need. He loved Jisoo too much and he had never quite gotten the handle on rejecting her. 

“Sure. I’ll do what I can.” Sungwoon hugs his best friend, already regretting what he had agreed to. But there was no turning back now. Jisoo was too happy and that in turn made Sungwoon beyond happy.

“Minhyun!” Jisoo calls out as she pulls from the florist’s embrace, she quickly gets up onto her feet and rushes to Minhyun’s side. 

“Hey Jisoo.” Minhyun greets his fiancé with a quiet affection. The slight upturn of his lips, and the slight wrinkling around his eyes. The difference when he was around Jisoo was noticeable, he was softened for her.

“Oh my god Minhyun, Sungwoon is an angel!” Jisoo is full of praises and compliments. Probably to butter him up. 

“So you agreed to it?” Minhyun asks seeming surprised. It only further illustrates how little they knew about each other. If the doctor had known Sungwoon, he would have known the weakness he had for Jisoo. 

“Well I am the man of honour after all; I have to accommodate the bride any way I can to make her day special.” 

Sungwoon tries to plaster a smile on his face, but it feels so false. Minhyun wasn’t someone he felt comfortable around. Not that he felt the doctor was a bad person, he just couldn’t connect with him.

Now he was going to have to plan a wedding with him? Sungwoon couldn’t think of anything worse. Well he could, but he was being dramatic. 

 

\-----

 

Either Hwang Minhyun was a focused driver. Or maybe Ha Sungwoon was so ugly to even acknowledge. But Sungwoon it was otherwise. Now that Jisoo wasn’t around, Minhyun could revert to the unsociable bastard he had always known him to be. 

It’s not like Sungwoon was the most sociable. There were times where silence was more than golden. But there was something suffocating about the silence they were sharing. 

After their wedding planning meeting in the coffee shop, Jisoo had encouraged her fiancée to give Sungwoon a lift back to work. Minhyun did as he was told and had agreed to do so. Sungwoon had reluctantly agreed to take the ride, or rather he was strong armed. 

Minhyun had pretty much kept his eyes in front on the road the whole journey. Even as they had been stuck in traffic. Not a word had been there as no much playing to cut through the awkwardness. 

Sungwoon did remember Minhyun to be awkward, but this was a new level. He could count on his finger the few occasions that he had been left in a room alone with Hwang Minhyun and each of those occasions had been incredibly awkward for him too. 

Despite sharing many mutual friends, Minhyun and Sungwoon had never seemed to connect. Sungwoon had tried, because he always tried with everyone. He was a people pleaser, he wanted to be everyone’s friend. But Hwang Minhyun was a tough cookie for him.

“Erm, does Jisoo always work this hard?” Sungwoon tries to cut through the silence with a useless question.

Jisoo had rushed off to work after instructing her fiancée to drop Sungwoon off. She would be trying to get caught up with all the background information she needed for this huge case. 

“Recently she has been.” Minhyun’s answer is brief and feels a little curt to Sungwoon.

“You should have drove her to work, I could have just taken the bus back to work.” Sungwoon insists, despite having witnessed Jisoo give implicit instructions for her to love to drive him back to work. 

“Jisoo told me she wanted me to drive you home.” Minhyun answers almost robotically. 

“And you do as you’re told?” Sungwoon teases, hoping to get a little bit of a reaction from the stony faced doctor. 

 

“She is going to be my wife.” Minhyun answers, a small smile briefly creeping up onto his handsome face. 

That spark was back in his eyes. The one that reminded Sungwoon that the younger male was actually human. Sungwoon smiles happy to briefly see that side of him. Even if it were for a millisecond. 

“I guess you have to get well practiced when Jisoo wants something she usually gets it!” Jisoo was very charming and persuasive. Hence why Sungwoon hadn’t been ever able to say no to her. It seemed that Minhyun could relate, as he nods his head. 

“Jisoo a really great girl! And you’re an extremely lucky guy.” Sungwoon was being genuine with the younger man. He was trying to quietly communicate that they had a shared goal and that was to make the pretty charming lawyer as happy as possible. 

 

“Yes I am.” Minhyun answers briefly acknowledging Sungwoon. That’s when Sungwoon’s heart does something weird, something that it should. 

 

Gulping, he tries to ignore the feeling. To excuse it. Just because he was friends with Jisoo didn’t mean he was blind. Hwang Minhyun was handsome and that was it. 

“We’re here could you park?” Sungwoon nods towards the parking space outside of the local library. His shop was round the corner and he could walk there no problem. 

“Sure.” The handsome doctor agrees, turning his attention back towards the road in front of him. 

The awkward and suffocating silence returns, and this time something new joins the mood, but neither addresses it. 

 

\-----

 

Finally Sungwoon returns back to his safe haven. Having returned to a busy afternoon of creating several flower arrangements for two weddings and a coming of age ceremony. As well as dealing with regular customers, the trio of florists had been rushed off their feet. 

So rushed that Sungwoon had no time to think about yet another awkward encounter with his former school junior. He had said his thank you and goodbyes to the younger man, and the doctor had rushed off. 

It was whatever to Sungwoon and that was what he told himself. After all he had more important things to do. Like to work and earn the money he made. 

Once all of his work responsibilities had been done with, Sungwoon makes his way back home. Not before picking up a pizza from the shop across the street. He had worked hard and he would pig out to make up for it. 

As was routine, the first thing Sungwoon does as he settles into his apartment is to play any voice mails left on his machine. The machine was loud enough to be heard all the way into the kitchen area where Sungwoon is preparing his meal. 

“You have three new messages.” The automated voice informs Sungwoon before the beep rings. 

“Sungwoonie! It’s your mother! Why do you never answer my phone calls!” 

Sungwoon clenches as his live giver rants over the phone to him. Even though the older woman loved him, it seemed she was never satisfied and had something to complain about as far as he was concerned. 

“Don’t forget, tomorrow is the family dinner. You better be there!”

The matriarch warns over the phone, and Sungwoon knows even if he had the desire to skip out on the weekly family dinner. He would only get more shit for doing so. It was in his best interest to go. 

“Also just because you’ve been a little lazy recently. You should try and spruce up my child. Dress up even for your parents.” 

Sungwoon grimaces through the bite of pizza. There it was, the insult that he had been waiting for. His mother wasn’t the most tactful person. She meant no harm, but it didn’t mean that Sungwoon had no feelings. 

"Love you mum." Sungwoon mutters, before taking a bite into his pizza and waiting for the next message. 

“Message Two.” The automate voice informs. 

“Woonie, ohmygodthankyousomuchyouarealifesaverthankyouthankyou!” Sungwoon is verbally assaulted by his best friend. She had always been a little hyper active and impatient, but the busier she got the harder it was to try and understand her. 

“I’m on my way to Wales, I’ll be there a few weeks for the case but I’ll keep you updated. Thank you so much for your help, I love you!” Jisoo seems to catch herself, and slows down. This part brings a smile on Sungwoon’s face. 

“Message Three.” The automate voice concludes. 

There is a brief silence, Sungwoon can hear the faint sound of cars in the background. He wonders if someone driving had accidently called him and ended up leaving a message, but then the person starts speaking. 

“Hey Sungwoon, its Minhyun.” Sungwoon pauses, with a pizza slice half in his mouth. He listens to the message, surprised to be hearing from the man that he had heralded as the unsociable bastard. 

“I know we just saw each other but I just wanted to thank you and apologise.” The voice and tone of the doctor completely throws off Sungwoon, he hadn’t been expecting him to sound so…vulnerable?

“I may seem cold and hard to reach. Maybe I am. But I am grateful for what you’re doing for Jisoo…and I hope you have a little patience for me. I may be a little awkward, but I’m not a bad person.” 

That’s all Sungwoon needs to hear to change. Suddenly all the negative things he had thought about the doctor, they wiped away. He wondered if any of those feelings had been obvious to Minhyun, is that why he left the message?

Sungwoon is reminded that not everyone is open and engaged at first. For some people, you needed patience and understanding that’s what he decides he was going to give Hwang Minhyun.

“Anyway, if I’m awkward in the future. Just do what Seungwoo does with me, make fun of me until I respond. It’s childish, but it works.”

A stupid smile makes its way across Sungwoon’s face. A stupid thought briefly flashes in his mind, but he does his best to dismiss it. 

 

\-----

 

It was summer time apparently, but Sungwoon couldn’t really feel it. The weather had taken a dive over the last couple of days. It was dark, dreary and wet. Everything looked dull and unexciting, it didn’t inspire much feeling from the florist. 

Still he was up and out. He had work to do. Not only was he working at the flower shop on some special orders that had just come in early that morning. But he would also have to consider planning his best friend’s wedding. 

While on the bus to the city centre, Sungwoon was running through the list of things to do. He had lists of things to do, and lists of all the things he and Jisoo had talked about in the past. 

Sungwoon was determined to help plan a beautiful day for her. He would have a lot of work to do, but fortunately he wouldn’t totally be alone in it. Minhyun would help him out. 

Stood up in the middle aisle of the bus, he is suddenly thrown as the bus makes a sudden swerve. Fortunately he catches himself last minute, and gains his footing. Embarrassed he looks around to see how many people had witnessed the incident. 

Near the back of the bus he catches sight of someone watching him. Sungwoon supposes it was probably because he had nearly just gone arse over tit in front of everyone. But most who witnessed had gone back to their own business. 

However this guy stares a little too long. Sungwoon starts to feel self-conscious. Was him falling over really that interesting? Sungwoon doesn’t get a chance to continue to question when he gets a phone call. 

Holding onto the pole, he steadies his feet and answers the phone. It was his business partner and best friend. San wasn’t usually up at this time, so it was a little bizarre, but Sungwoon answers the phone. 

\-----

It was a code blue day. That was one of the codes that Sungwoon and San had for each other. They both knew the three codes, and if either of them was feeling one of the three they would run to the other’s side. 

A code blue meant that whoever was experiencing it was majorly upset. They were blue and they needed a friend there to comfort them. So Sungwoon sits with the handsome brunette in the backroom office, listening to him lament his relationship with his boyfriend.

“I’m this close to getting dumped.” San reveals, his face crumpled. He looked like he was really struggling, this wasn’t him being dramatic. He was really going through the ringer due to his love. 

San had been dating Hojung for just over a year at this point. After years of will they, won’t they. The pair had finally given into their feelings and taken the chance on love and a relationship.

Sungwoon was happy for the pair, he believed that they were perfect for each other. Hojung was bright, cheerful and confident. Whilst San was calm, chic and with a warm heart. They worked perfectly together, San took care of the younger male and gave him lots of affection. 

However there had always been an issue that bothered Sungwoon’s business partner. Well it hadn’t always bothered him. It hadn’t been a bother when the pair were friends, but with the change of their relationship, he could see it chip at San. 

Hojung was a sex worker. With such a handsome face and Adonis like body. Hojung had pursued a career in the adult industry. He sold sex without crossing the line and having sex. He took salacious pictures and filmed sexy videos and was pretty good at it. 

San had always liked Hojung regardless and never judged him. Their group of friends were open minded. Sungwoon sometimes liked to live vicariously through his friend. He admired Hojung’s confidence. That confidence had also been attractive to San and he had gravitated towards the younger man.

“I can barely get him to even look at me.” San tried to be open minded about Hojung’s career choices. But now that Hojung was busy he was becoming more self conscious 

“It could be over for us!” San was on the brink of tears. Sungwoon’s heart drops, he didn’t like seeing his close friend in this state. It was very rare that San was shaken, but it just showed how much he loved Hojung.

When they were together the energy that bounced off the two was magic, Sungwoon had witnessed it. San softened up for the cheerful and bright other. San was happier, and he thought that Hojung had been happier with San, but it appeared to be cracks in the relationship. 

“I know he loves his job, but can’t he love me too?” San’s voice cracks. He sounded so broken, tears finally spill over his eyes. 

“Of course he does!” Sungwoon hands over a box of tissues to wipe his face. Sungwoon squeezes his shoulder, trying to comfort him. 

“Are you sure? Then why was I left waiting for him at the freaking plaza for two hours boys over flowers.”

Hojung had forgotten a special date set up by San. He wanted to spend more time with the younger who recently had gotten busier. San missed his boyfriend and had prepared a romantic evening, but Hojung couldn’t be reached and in the end he didn’t turn up. San left eventually dejected.

 

Sungwoon didn’t know what to do for his friend. He believed that Hojung did love San, he just had ambitions that he wanted to achieve. In the past he had been envious of their love, but he was realising that love wasn’t completely ideal and came with some complications 

___

 

Dinner with his parents was always a mixed bag for Sungwoon. Of course he loved the people who had given him life and raised him. And most of the time they were very pleasant to be around. 

However, at a certain age expectations became placed on him. By his late teens Sungwoon always found himself getting an earful from his mother, for one thing or another. 

Nagging wasn’t a terrible thing, when it came with love and boy did Sungwoon’s mother love him. Kim Hyojin had shown him lots of love and affection and continued to do so. But sometimes she could be a little unbearable to be around, as she chipped at Sungwoon. 

Sungwoon’s father however was laid back. He was happy as long as Sungwoon was happy. He didn’t need or expect anything from his son. As long as he was a good person, who wasn’t committing crimes, and trying to hurt people with his actions. 

The florist loved his parents. But sometimes he had to mentally prepare himself for a day spent with them. 

“Hello guys.” Sungwoon greets his parents as he enters their small three bedroom bungalow home. It was the house they had bought to settle into retirement. Their children had moved out, but they had spare rooms for their lovely grandchildren. 

Usually Sunday dinner was Sungwoon’s parents, his younger sister, her husband and their precious twins. It was a noisy and happy affair, but today it was noticeably more subdued as Sungwoon makes his way through the foyer towards the back kitchen. 

The familiar and tempting smell of home cooking leads Sungwoon into the back room. Sungwoon had snacked on a fruit snack bar this morning, but he had been rushed off his feet wedding planning. He had finally caught his breath and realised how hungry he was. 

“Hello sonny you made it!” A very excited Ha Jeongwoo greets his child. The cute and petite older man opens his arms wide for Sungwoon. 

The patriarch had always been very affectionate with his children. He didn’t think that being strict and harsh on his kids worked. He always gave his children a lot of love and affection. He trusted them and guided them and hoped for the best. 

“Well I had a very scary lady on my phone who told me I couldn’t miss it.” Sungwoon teases his mother whilst giving his father a quick hug. 

“She sounds familiar!” Jeongwoo joins in on the teasing of his wife. The woman had turned away from the food simmering on the stove. She watches her two men with her trademark stern expression. 

“It seems you didn’t take the scary woman seriously about sprucing up.” Sungwoon has to resist the urge to roll his eyes into the back of his skull. He knew that would only set off his mother into a rant about respect.

Sungwoon was dressed smart casually. He wears a smart white blouse, a long and flowing knee length pink cardigan. The look is finished off with his black skinny jeans and black moccasins that he had left by the door on entry to the bungalow. 

This wasn’t exactly his most impressive look, but he still scrubbed up pretty well, considering this was just Sunday dinner with his parents. The two people who he had seen him in the worst and best state.

“What’s wrong with what he’s wearing?” Jeungwoo speaks up voicing the inner protesting going through Sungwoon’s mind. 

“He looks like a librarian, he’s not going to attract anyone like that!” Hyojin criticises, immediately sparking suspicion in Sungwoon. 

“It’s dinner with you guys, I hope I don’t attract either of you!” Sungwoon was baffled. His mother had asked him to dress up, that in itself was weird, but now she was making a big deal when he had tried. 

“Don’t make jokes like that!” The stern mother shuts Sungwoon down. 

“Yes ma’am!” Sungwoon shrinks back, swapping a bemused look with his father. The man of the house gives him a shrug, he looked puzzled with the sudden outburst from his wife too. 

Minutes pass as Sungwoon and his father try to aid the stern woman in cooking, when suddenly the doorbell rings and cuts through the silence.

“Go get the door Sungwoonie.” Hyojin instructs, without looking from the food bubbling on the hob. 

“I can get it.” Jeongwoo offers, aware that Sungwoon had been preparing a salad at the time and had his hands full. 

“No, I said he should get it. You help me set up.” Hyojin doesn’t back down and her husband and oldest child know not to challenge her. 

“Yes wifey.” Jeongwoo answers cutely and obediently. Sungwoon drops his salad making and heads towards the door to answer the door.

 

Who was at the door. The house was usually undisturbed on Sundays. Apart from family visits, neighbours didn’t tend to visit either. It was a little out of the ordinary. 

Was Sung Kyung coming round after all? When Sungwoon had called her earlier in the week, she had claimed she was taking a family trip to London. Had they come back early?

“Hello?” A handsome face greets Sungwoon as he opens the door. A grey haired male who stood just short of six foot, with broad shoulders and a high waist. 

“Oh.” Sungwoon is taken aback, especially as he realises that he recognises the face in front of him. The handsome, male who’s bunny tooth smile lit up his face. He looked different from before. 

The stranger was the same man from the bus the other day. He had been staring at Sungwoon extra hard as he fell over. Sungwoon internally moans recalling his public embarrassment.

“Can I help you?” Sungwoon had to wonder what brought such a beautiful creature to the front door of his parent’s little quaint bungalow.

“Hi! I’m Kang Daniel. I go to your mother’s church. She invited me for dinner. ” The broad shouldered man introduces himself, his bright smile threatening to rip his face. But still, there was something genuine about it. 

Sungwoon doesn’t question his sincerity, but he does question his mother for forgetting to mention the fact they would be entertaining a guest. 

 

“Oh, right, well come on in.” Sungwoon has no choice but to let the handsome church boy, and to take his wine and chocolate gift. 

This was a set up. Sungwoon could see it. His mother had told him to dress up because she wanted him to impress the bunny toothed male. Sungwoon hated set ups, but he couldn’t very well escape. He couldn’t think of a good enough excuse that his mother would allow to absolve him. 

“Do you recognise me?” Daniel addresses one of the elephants in the room as they walk through the corridor to the dining room where his parents would no doubt be setting up the meal. 

“From the bus?” Sungwoon notices a slight deflating in the tall man, he doesn’t know why but he doesn’t question it further. 

“Daniel! You made it!” Hyojin is all smiles when greeting the silver haired man. She had reserved all her warmth and charm for him apparently. 

___

The rest of the night seems to follow in that pattern. Hyojin was doing her best to give Daniel a good impression, so she was curbing on her backhanded insults and her nagging. She was sweet as pie. 

Sungwoon watches as Hyojin marvels over Daniel’s every spoken word. Jeongwoo and Sungwoon swap amused grins. The woman was definitely buttering Daniel up and guest seemed to be enjoying every moment.

“So Daniel, your mother tells me that you’ve recently started working as a chef.” Hyojin brings up, whilst leaning across the table to pile up Daniel’s plate with more food. 

Hyojin had cooked for an army. She was a feeder, Sungwoon wondered if she was planning to overfeed Daniel and forcing him to stay. The younger male didn’t seem to mind, he was taking what she was serving up. 

“Yeah that’s right, finally earned by stripes!” Daniel who was sat next to Sungwoon glances briefly at him, before turning his attention back to the house’s matriarch. 

“How has that been?” Jeongwoo speaks up seeming interested in the younger man, but in a genuine way. Sungwoon didn’t think his father was involved in the set up. At least he hoped he hadn’t been. 

“Busy. The place I work is pretty demanding, but it’s also challenging too so I get to flex my skills a little.” Daniel sounded like he was at a job interview trying to make a good impression. Not that he sounded disingenuous, but the answer felt a little rehearsed for Sungwoon. 

“Wow, sounds exciting. I’m sure this food today has been a little lacking compared to what you’re used to.” Hyojin lies. She was a proud cook and had often claimed that her cooking bested any of the top chefs in the country. 

“Not at all! This is the best food. Chefs like I can’t replicate the genuine feelings and love put into home cooked meals!” This answer doesn’t feel all that rehearsed. Sungwoon can see that the chef meant it. 

“Awww how sweet you flatter me. It’s nice to hear a compliment from a young man, my son stopped once he became a teenager.” Hyojin throws in a little jab at Sungwoon.

“I said the food was nice!” Sungwoon protests earning laughter from around the table. 

“My son, is so easy to tease!” Hyojin turns to inform Daniel, who’s eyes seem to light up with learning that information. 

“Is that so?” Daniel chuckles, before turning to sending a big bright smile to Sungwoon’s direction. 

___

“Hey, you need any help?” Daniel offers as he steps into the cosy kitchen area. 

Dinner had been a success. Daniel had managed to charm his mother into a coma. She had gone upstairs to rest after being up very early preparing the food and the house. 

Daniel had been chatting it up with his father about football. Sungwoon had excused himself, deciding to get into the pile of unwashed plates. He was a quarter of the way through when suddenly he’s joined by the chef.

“I’m fine.” Sungwoon tries to dismiss. It didn’t feel right to have a guest clean up after themselves. 

“It looks like you could do with some help.” Daniel doesn’t take the rejection, instead he picks up cloth and starts to dry some of the plates that Sungwoon had finished washing. 

“I got really good with dishes when I was a rookie.” The chef doesn’t give Sungwoon much choice, so he returns trying to clean up a pot with a very stubborn stain. He was putting all his strength into trying to scrape the burnt in stain. 

“Right. Thanks.” Sungwoon briefly glances at Daniel who had been staring again. Just as he had on the bus, and in the family dinner. 

“No problem!” Daniel smiles giving Sungwoon a thumbs up before turning back to the job at hand.  
“How long have you been a chef for?” Sungwoon tries to break through the silence with small talk. 

“Aspiring for five, finally successful for a year.” Daniel seems all too proud to reveal, the smile that spreads across his face. He almost looks like a puppy that was being rewarded for completing its trick.

“Cool. And you? I hear you’re into flowers?” The chef’s phrasing of the question sends Sungwoon into a flurry of giggles. 

“Something like that!” Sungwoon can’t wipe the smile from his face. Try as he might. 

“How long for?”

“Hmmm I started the shop with a friend as soon as I left uni.” Sungwoon had taken business management in university, and had used what he had learned to put into his very own business. With some help of course. 

“Right out of university?”

“My friend is loaded so he financially backed me and I had the passion for it so we just kind of went for it.”

San had invested in the business as a fun little project. Something to do with some of the money he had. He was loaded and he didn’t mind investing in his friend’s business ideas. Sungwoon was very lucky that San was so loyal to him. 

“Wow, that’s amazing!” Daniel praises Sungwoon in a way that he wasn’t used to. Sungwoon was trying to figure out the taller man’s game. Was he just being polite?

“Thanks.”

“So… Do you accept invitations to dinner with church ladies often?” 

Sungwoon was trying to find a roundabout way of confronting the obvious set up. Was it just him? Surely Daniel wasn’t that clueless. He had to know that Hyojin had bought here for Sugnwoon.

The way she had led the conversation all night, it was as if she were trying to get Daniel and Sungwoon to know each other. But it didn’t seem genuine, there was something behind it. Sungwoon knew his mother. She liked to shoe horn herself into his life’s affairs. 

Her son being single for two years had been a bother for her. Hyojin had tried setting Sungwoon up in the past but he had been very against it. So now it seemed that she was playing underhanded and doing these set ups ambush style for him. 

“Not as often as I’d like. I’d probably get to meet more nice people like yourself if I actually had the time to accept.” Daniel doesn’t hesitate with his answer, he turns to look Sungwoon in the eye not backing down. 

 

“You’re really busy?” Sungwoon wasn’t making small talk any more, he was genuinely interested.

“I have been. It took a while to settle into the role, but now I’m getting comfortable.” Daniel answers Sungwoon, staring right at the smaller man. There was something on his mind, but he wasn’t speaking on that. 

“Good.” Sungwoon answers dumbly, getting a giggle from Daniel. 

“Sungwoonie, I’m giving Daniel s lift home after you’re done with the dishes, I could drop you off too?” Jeongwoo pops his head into the kitchen to make his offer. 

The older man smiles brightly at the sight of his son and the younger man. Sungwoon doesn’t read too much into it. Jeongwoo was a naturally lovely person. 

“Oh thanks dad!” Sungwoon might have declined were it any other set up day. But he had wedding plans he had to get back to, and so he would be accepting his ride home. It wasn’t for any other reason.

\----------

 

The sun is down when Sungwoon finally gets home. It was the beginning of spring so it wasn’t that cold anymore. He could walk around without many layers and his heating bill could finally come down. 

Sungwoon had just been dropped off by his father. The older man had dropped Daniel off at his apartment which wasn’t far from Sungwoon’s place. Probably a ten minute walk away. Sungwoon doesn’t really know why he takes note of such a fact. 

The car journey had been pretty chilled out. Daniel and Sungwoon had tried explaining the concept of Netflix to his technologically inept father. The older man didn’t understand the concept of Netflix, why not just watch what was on television. 

That conversation had led into conversations on technological advancements that the older man was not comfortable with. Daniel laughed a lot. Sungwoon wasn’t sure if he was humouring the older man or if he was just the kind of person who was easily amused. 

Daniel had thanked Jeongwoo for the lift and the hospitality, and said short and polite goodbye to Sungwoon. Who felt a conflicted mixture of disappointment and relief. 

When Sungwoon was dropped off home, he decided to pop into the twenty four hour grocery store across the road. He buys a large of chocolate that he would gorge himself on. 

As was routine, the first place Sungwoon goes to when he returns to his flat is to the answering machine. He doesn’t any expectations because it was Sunday, but still he checks the machine out of habit. 

“You have three new messages.” The automated voice informs Sungwoon before the beep rings. 

“Message one.” The automate voice informs. 

“Woonie! My dear! I got your email, and I love what you’ve done so far! I’ve sent back some notes, so if you could check those out and get back to me I’d be uber grateful!” 

Jisoo’s rushed and panicked voice rings through the flat as Sungwoon settles down on his living room sofa. He sinks into the comfortable chair, and unwraps and chocolate bar. 

“Don’t forget tomorrow lunch time, you’ll supervise future hubs at the church. Thank you so much!” 

Sungwoon sighs. Yet another lunch time he was going to have to sacrifice to planning for this wedding. He was probably going to get his ears bent back by Junhyuk and Taehyun but he didn’t have time to care. 

 

“Message Two.” The automated voice announces.

“Woonie, my Sungwoonie!” A familiar voice sing songs through the machine. His father must have left this message on the way back home, he could hear cars passing in the back. 

“I just wanted to apologise for that sneaky mother of yours. I didn’t know she had planned to invite this boy.” Jeongwoo confirms what Sungwoon had suspected. His father was often left out of the schemes his mother came up with because he was too honest. 

“Your mother, wants you to be happy. She must think the church boy is a good fit for you. I know it’s overstepping, and it would be better if she had spoke to you. But please forgive this time too. She loves you.” 

Sungwoon had heard his father apologise on behalf of his mother many times in his life. Hyojin was too stubborn to admit her own faults, and so it was up to Jeongwoo to try and reconcile with his children. 

Today was no different. He knew his mother loved him and the set up was her working with the best of intentions. But it didn’t irk Sungwoon any less. He didn’t need his mother’s intervention on his love life. But it was whatever, he would just chomp away his irritation through the chocolate.

“Message Three.” The automate voice concludes.

“Hey Sungwoon, it’s Daniel.”

Sungwoon sits up, surprised to be hearing from the handsome chef. How had he gotten this number?

“Your mum texted me your number, by the way. If you’re wondering how I got it…” 

Sungwoon rolls his eyes, but leans onto the arm rest of his sofa, listening intently to the message. 

"I just wanted to say that, it was great seeing you today. It was a very lovely surprise.”

Sungwoon is taken aback. He had thought that Daniel had known that he was going to be there, but it seemed that he was just as in the dark as he had been. It was an ambush for both parties. 

“Erm… so actually when I asked if you recognised me earlier on, I didn’t mean from the bus.” Daniel reveals, gaining Sungwoon’s interest. He couldn’t remember Daniel from anywhere else. 

“We actually met at Camp David, in Jersey. Well we didn’t really meet. It was more we were around each other in some activities.” 

Sungwoon was wracking his brain. He had camped on the Jersey island during the summer holidays, but he couldn’t remember ever meeting someone like Daniel. But that had been almost twelve years ago, maybe Daniel had looked differently. 

Suddenly a face flashes in Sungwoon’s mind. This person looked quite similar to Daniel, he was shorter, narrower, chubbier and with jet black hair. Less flashy, but just as cute. He’d gone by Danny then, and Sungwoon hadn’t made the connection. 

Daniel was right. Sungwoon didn’t really interact with him. He was a couple of years older and introverted. Sungwoon didn’t make friends too easily at that age. He kind of clung to Taehyun who was the confident and sociable one. But Taehyun had no interactions with Daniel, which meant Sungwoon didn’t either. 

Sungwoon gasps. Daniel had gone through a hell of a transformation. Puberty had hit him like a freaking tank. Not that he was ugly as a child, he was just less awkward and nerdy looking. Not that Sungwoon had much room to talk, he hadn’t been much to look at that age. 

“Anyway, I’ve done sulking because you forgot me. I just wanted to say that it was nice seeing you today, and it would nice if we could hang out again…”

Daniel finishes off the message oh so cutely. Sungwoon wonders if it’s just an act, or if maybe the chef was really that cute or approachable. 

Sungwoon decides to do his research, taking out his phone. He hops onto Instagram, because if you wanna know what is truly on the inside of a person, then looking selfies was definitely the way to go about it. 

The florist searches up Kang Daniel’s name as a shot in the dark. There were a few results under that name, but only one with a selfie of the grey haired man he had just spent the evening with. 

His profile picture was him in what appeared to be his chef uniform, proudly posing with a large cooking spoon. It’s awkward and equally adorable, which seemed to be the theme with Kang Daniel. 

As Sungwoon starts to scroll through the public account, he gets the impression that Kang Daniel had no idea how good looking he was. He took pictures that seemed cute, humble and candid. Or maybe Sungwoon was reading too much into the pictures. 

Sannie calling…

The alert pops up on the phone. Sungwoon clicks off of Daniel’s page, and swipes to answer his friend’s call. 

“It’s code red.” San skips past the greeting. His voice sounded shaken, as if he had been crying. 

“I’ll be right over.” Sungwoon answers, before getting up onto his feet, he rushes to the coat hanger getting his coat and wallet. Rushing towards his best friend’s side, he needed him. Immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter. I’m hoping to have more Hwangcloud next chapter. It could also take a little longer too. I have some own writing privately to write.


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has mishaps, a tired Sungwoon, and some cute guys. Terrible summary, but that’s all you’re getting. Go read the chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter update, but I feel like this said a lot more than the last. It’s moved the story on thank goodness! I hope this was satisfactory for now. I’ll get the next chapter to you hopefully within the fortnight!

Despite an early morning start, Sungwoon had agreed to go out with his best friend.

When he had gotten to San’s condo, he had seen that the other was already getting dressed and ready to go out. 

San and Hojung had broken up. They had fought and now San was determined to go out. He didn’t want to talk about his feelings. He wanted to drink his sorrows and he needed Sungwoon there with him. 

Sungwoon being the good friend that he is, agrees, but he’s reluctant. Not just because they both had a business to run the next morning. But because he didn’t think that drinking one’s sorrows away ever worked. But San seemed determined, he was going out with or without him.

San was at his most vulnerable, so Sungwoon would he supervising him and making sure that he kept his business partner out of trouble. 

After some pre drinks (which are mostly consumed by San), they head to the clubs near the high street. Sungwoon convinces San that they could have fun locally, instead of taking a jet abroad. Besides, Sungwoon didn’t have his passport and it was too much fuss for a night out. 

They settle on a Dove, a popular hotspot for the local LGBT community. It was fun, quirky, vibrant, salacious and every other stereotypical thing gay clubs were portrayed on television. They were playing into all the camp stereotypes, nothing was held back or subdued. 

Sungwoon feels a little awkward but he was doing this for San. He is trying to get himself accustomed to all that noise. The leering. This is why he didn’t leave his house. He liked his own company, or that of the few people he loved and trusted end even sometimes that wore thin.

They’re at the bar on the second round of drinks with shots at the ready. San was now complaining about Hojung. He had finally met up with the model and confronted him about the date that he had skipped out on. 

San had gotten the apology that he deserved but that didn’t seem to be enough for him. He had expressed some frustrations with Hojung and his job and set him with an ultimatum. His job or his love. 

Hojung was understandably taken aback. Especially as San had claimed that Hojung wouldn’t have to work and, then he would take care of him. 

Sungwoon doesn’t berate his friend for his slimy request. He lets him get it all out, he would be a good friend tomorrow. For now he just had to let the small man vent.   
_____

Sungwoon is with San in the hospital. The night had ended the way he had expected. It seemed after the third round of shots, San was no longer in the talking mood. He was in too much pain emotionally and so he decided to make a fool of himself instead.

Dancing with anyone and everyone, kissing whoever was up for the taking and getting offended whenever someone offered to top him. But that’s not what had landed the emergency room this late. 

San had decided to act like a total idiot and climb up on the sticky and slippery bar top to give an awkward little dance show. Definitely uncomfortable to watch and he would definitely be scarred for life.

Obviously things didn’t end the way he was Hoping, in a triumph. San had instead lost his footing and fell from the bar, in front of hundreds of club goers, Sungwoon expected that there would be a clip on the internet soon documenting the embarrassing moment. 

Worse yet for his business partner, he had broken his leg, Sungwoon tried to hold back the urge to throw up and called the ambulance. They had given him some pills to numb the area, but San was still in some pain and so Sungwoon was with him in the ambulance waiting for a doctor to become available.

When one does, the paramedics carry a barely conscious San out of the ambulance and into the hospital. Sungwoon rushes along following him. He tries not to look down at San’s injury, but just the memory of it was making him want to throw up. He doesn’t know how he had ended up in such a state. 

As the paramedics hand over San to the hospital staff, Sungwoon is surprised when the doctor in charge of San’s case introduces himself. This wasn’t Sungwoon’s first time meeting the handsome doctor. But it was the first time seeing the man in his surroundings.

“Minhyun?” Sungwoon had been so flustered and shocked with San’s condition, that it slipped his mind. They were at the Manor hospital, where Minhyun had recently started working, according to Jisoo. 

“Sungwoon, you’re here.” The doctor awkwardly greets. But Sungwoon smiles, remembering the voicemail from the other day. 

“This is my San, he erm messed up his leg.” Sungwoon explains something that was probably very obvious to the experienced doctor.

Minhyun nods his head, he looks over the case notes. Before walking over to the other side of the bed to properly inspect San’s leg. Sungwoon’s eyes automatically follow, but quickly regret as they land on the break.

“It’s a fracture. We can set that back in place and then put him in a plaster.”Minhyun informs Sungwoon. At this point San was totally out of it. So Sungwoon listens, he would pass on the information for later.

“What’s your relationship with him?” Minhyun asks suddenly startling Sungwoon a little. Then he realises that Minhyun was wondering if he was guardian. 

“We’re good friends, he’s my business partner. I’m his next of kin too.” Sungwoon awkwardly tries clear up the non issue. Minhyun expression doesn’t shift, it was the usual poker face. Unreadable. 

“You’re going to need to do some paper work, but in the meantime. We’ll get your friend patched up.” Minhyun gives a slight smile, that comforts a worrying Sungwoon. He wonders if that was the purpose of the smile. Maybe he was reading too much into it, the doctor was just doing his job.

_____

Sungwoon had thought taking a shower would have helped freshen him up, but it hadn’t helped him all that much. He was still sore and tired. He could feel himself going in and out of consciousness. 

Staying by San’s side all through the night, he hadn’t gotten the best night of sleep. He had been planning to stay, when San had become briefly lucid and told him to go to work. 

San’s leg had been set back in place thanks to Minhyun, and he would just need to stay in and rest for a while. There was nothing that Sungwoon could do for him now. But he dd plan on visiting his friend once he was done with work. He would leave work early today. 

Today would be a busy day for Sungwoon, he could feel himself getting a little overwhelmed trying to balance his work, and personal obligations and duties. Maybe it was the lack of sleep that was getting to him. 

As Sungwoon prepares his breakfast, he notices the red light flashing across the room. It was his answering machine. He had received a message or some messages overnight. 

Walking across the room, he presses play on the machine, before heading back to the nearby kitchen area. 

“You have four new messages.” The automated voice reveals, as Sungwoon prepares a light breakfast in the next room. 

“SUunNgWooNie” a voice heckles through the machine. There was a loud thudding noise in the background. 

It was music that Sungwoon recognised from the club before. Not his taste in music, but it seemed to get the partiers going. He had remembered this particular song hyping up the club. 

“Where are youuuuuu?” San whines through the phone, barely audible over the club’s music.

Sungwoon had kept his eyes on his business partner through most of the night, he wonders when had the other gotten the opportunity to even call him? How had Sungwoon not seen him?

“I miss him so muuuuch!” San whines, it even sounds like he was sobbing. It seemed that he had been through so many emotions the night before and the break up would be more difficult to handle than he was letting on.

“I love him, I don’t care what he does. I just want to be with him.” San confesses and Sungwoon’s heart drops. He felt he had to do something, he couldn’t let his friends end their love like this. 

The message suddenly cuts off. Sungwoon has no idea what happened, but he would check on San later. Not just not on his physical state, but also his mental and emotional. 

“Message two.” The automated voice announces. 

“Sungwoon, it’s your mother!” His mother’s voice bleats through the room. Even when she was leaving a voice message, she didn’t adjust her volumes when talking to him. 

“Seeing as you got along so well with Kang Daniel, I passed on your number to him.” Hyojin shamelessly reveals. Ignoring the fact that he had warned her against giving out his phone number to other people. 

“He’s such a nice and handsome boy, you should meet up with him again. Without the old folks butting into the conversation.” His mother was doing so much to try and gain Sungwoon’s interest. 

Sungwoon had to wonder. Was him being single that awful? His father claimed it was because his mother wanted him to be happy. But he was happy. At least he had thought so. For a long time, he hadn’t felt any extremely negative feelings. 

“Goodnight bubby, I love you.” Hyojin giggles over the phone, before the message ends. The older woman seemed excited, maybe she thought that Kang Daniel would really be good for her. 

“Message three.” The automated voice reveals. 

“Hey Sungwoon, I got your text last night. Is he okay? What happened?” Hojung’s concerned voice echoes throughout the room. 

“What hospital is he at? I’m at work and can’t leave till late, could you call or text me with the details and I’ll head out there as soon as I can.” The model barely takes a breath between his words. 

Sungwoon is relieved. It seemed that no matter what happened between the pair, Hojung would always care about San. Whatever they had argued about, Sungwoon didn’t believe that their break up would permanent.

Taking out his mobile phone, Sungwoon texts Hojung immediately with the details of where San was staying. He would have a busy day today and he didn’t want to forget to do it in the midst of chaos. 

“Message four.” The automated voice finishes off.

“Hey there Woonie!” Jisoo’s bright voice breaks through the silence of Sungwoon’s apartment. 

“I got your notes, thank you so much! It all looks great so far!” The lawyer seems falsely chipper and upbeat, Sungwoon could hear it in her voice. She must be stressed out with her case load, but Jisoo was never one to complain or make a fuss. 

“Heard you had an eventful night. The fiancée tells me you were there with a friend? Hope all is okay with that!” Jisoo wasn’t totally familiar with San. 

They had met each other a couple of times, but Jisoo didn’t tend to socialise with Sungwoon’s other friends. Not out of discord, but just due to lack of opportunities. Jisoo was too busy to see Sungwoon, let alone to meet up with his other friends. 

“Minhyun said you got to talk a little more. Which is nice. So thank you.” Sungwoon thinks back to the night before. 

It’s not to say that he and Minhyun had talked about anything special. They had discussed San and his treatment, and Sungwoon had shown the groom a few updates he had made in the wedding planning. 

Talking to the doctor was a little less awkward this time round. It seemed like Minhyun was trying. For Sungwoon that was all that mattered, if he could see the effort being made then he could respond accordingly. 

“He’s a good guy but sometimes he’s a little hard to reach, so just keep pushing. Push past the barriers and you’ll see his not half bad.” Jisoo seems sincere in her request. 

Sungwoon had never been the most popular, but he had always had a group of friends he loved and could rely on. But for as long as he had known Hwang Minhyun, he couldn’t say he had seen anyone outside of Ong Seungwoo who he could count as a friend. 

It must be a sad lonely life. Especially with how hard he had studied and worked. Having friends to support him could have made things a little easier. Well, he did have Jisoo now, so things would be looking up for him. 

_____

It was mid-afternoon, and finally the chaos had died down. Sungwoon had run himself rugged serving the influx of customers. Spring had really sprung, and it seemed that everyone wanted to express it through beautiful flow arrangements, which meant business was booming. 

That would normally be great for Sungwoon, but today with the lack of sleep he was operating on. He was just about holding on by a thread. Close to a meltdown, he had excused Junhyuk and Taehyun from work early when the lunch rush had died down. 

Partly because the younger staff were getting on his last nerves with their bickering. They had ended up going to visit their other boss and to irritate him instead. San had sent him a flurry of texts complaining about the pair. But he supposed if San had the energy to complain, then he was in good condition. 

Besides Hojung would be visiting later on, once he was doing with his contractual obligations. According to the short conversation he had with the model on the way to work. He and San had argued, but he had not ended things. 

Hojung deeply loved San, even when he was being annoying and making slimy sugar daddy requests. He had time to cool his head, and he would be able to make some compromises with his childish boyfriend. Sungwoon figured they would work things out. 

It feels like a weight has been lifted off of Sungwoon’s shoulders. One last thing to worry about. He just needed to quickly finish his stocktaking. He had shut up shop early. He was too tired to keep going. 

Ding! The bell above the shop rings for the nth time in the day. Sungwoon had posted the “Closed” sign at the front of the building, but he must have forgotten to lock the door as well. He was truly out of it. 

“We are closed!” Sungwoon’s tone is far from friendly. He doesn’t look up to even engage with the customer. He was tired and didn’t really want to talk to anyone. 

“I know, but I was told you’d be free.” A meek voice responds. A voice that Sungwoon immediately recognises. 

“Minhyun?” Sungwoon raises his eyebrow, surprised to see the doctor on his shop floor. 

The man dark haired man was out of his work scrubs and had changed into a casual clothing. He wears a black leather jacket, over a black long sleeved turtle neck. Some ripped black jeans finished off with black and white checked vans. 

It was as if he was a model dressed casually for a casting session. The look was casual, but the impact wasn’t. Sungwoon gulps, barely able to rip his eyes away from the beautiful doctor. 

“Jisoo, she told me that I needed to pick you up...so that we could have a look at the church.” Minhyun awkwardly reveals, a feeble smile making it’s way across his handsome face.

“Oh gosh! I completely forgot!” Sungwoon had been rushed off of his feet. He had forgotten the obligation he had made to his friend. 

He sighs internally. He was tired and just wanted to get home, but that certainly wouldn’t be happening. Sometimes he had hated himself and his people pleasing ways. 

“I’m sorry; I’ve just had a lot on my mind!” Sungwoon motions to the shop hoping Minhyun might be able to understand. The doctor gives him a slight nod, which he hopes was a signal of some understanding.

“We were supposed to go to holy name?” Sungwoon runs through his mind trying to recall what he was meant to be doing. 

“I only have 2 hours free then I need to get back to work.” Minhyun reveals, putting a time crunch on Sungwoon’s already hectic day. 

“Alright, well then gimme 5 minutes to close up.” Sungwoon sighs, out of frustration. Not at the doctor, but at how thin he was being stretched. 

“Sure; I’ll be waiting in my car.” Minhyun replies, barely audible to Sungwoon, before quickly turning to leave. 

_____

An hour passes, and Sungwoon and Minhyun finally leave the suburban church. A small church located on the edge of Birmingham and Walsall. It was located right across from the school that bore the same name. 

Holy Name was where Jisoo had gone to school, and attended church as a child. She had some very fond memories of the place and had always pictured herself getting married in the church. 

Fortunately the date she planned to get married was also free for the church as well as the wedding hall. And After some inspection it seemed like the perfect place and size to hold a wedding for the pair. 

Sungwoon and Minhyun had briefly chatted with the church’s priest Yoon Jisung who was only to happy to offer his services in officiating the marriage. The cheerful priest gushed on about young love, and how he would be proud to officiate for one of the church’s own. 

The interaction is a little awkward for Sungwoon, reminding him just how small the world was. The priest was someone he remembered from his past. Having attended the same high school. Jisung was a senior who Sungwoon had previously had a short lived crush on. 

Back then he had liked the man’s lively and friendly persona. Not only that but he was the kind of person who was easy going and open to everyone. He didn’t show any toxic behaviours and mentalities, and defended those who were weaker than him. 

His stand-up living seemed to have continued, and now he was a priest. A pretty hot one if Sungwoon were to be honest. The crush was no more, but that didn’t mean he was blind and couldn’t appreciate a good looking man, dog collar or not. 

Jisung as he had in the past was very friendly with Sungwoon, and they had a miniature catch up session. And Jisung tried his very best to convince the non-believer to attend the church. 

Fortunately the man of god is more than gracious in defeat as Sungwoon insists that he would not be interested and they go back to the business of wedding planning. With the church and reception hall sorted out, then their biggest problems were out of the way. 

“So?” Sungwoon checks on Minhyun as they make their way out of the church and out to the parking lot behind. 

“Yeah, it seems alright.” The doctor answers with a non-committed shrug. He didn’t seem too impressed, but at the same time he didn’t seem unimpressed either. Sungwoon couldn’t read him. 

“Alright? You’re gonna need more than that for the place that will be holding your special day!” Sungwoon teases, hoping to get more of a reaction from the taller man.

“I could be marrying Jisoo by those traffic lights ahead and I would be happy!” Minhyun admits with a casual shrug of the shoulders. It was the very remotely romantic or loving thing he had heard Minhyun ever say about his friend and Sungwoon feels himself warm up to the younger. 

“She’ll be happy to hear that!” Sungwoon knew that quite early on in their relationship, Jisoo struggled with the lack of affection that the doctor showed her. It took her a while to become accustomed to Minhyun and his version of love. 

Despite the doubts that Sungwoon had, it seemed that she truly had someone that loved her. 

________

The day didn’t seem to be done with Sungwoon. Just when he thought he was nearly free to rest. He and doctor run into an issue with his car. The expensive looking motor packs up and Minhyun is forced to park the car at the side of the busy motorway. 

“Bloody hell…” Minhyun looks into the hood of the car, eyebrows furrowed.

Minhyun and Sungwoon stand at the front of the car’s hood staring as steam and smoke escapes the car. Immediately it becomes clear that this was going to be something that would keep them here for a while. Especially as the traffic just didn’t seem like it would be moving. 

“It’s just my luck isn’t it?” Minhyun bemoans, and for the first time ever Sungwoon sees Minhyun sulking. 

They had pretty much gotten caught at the worst time. And from the looks of it, the doctor had no idea how to fix his car. 

“In two months you’ll be getting married to Kim Jisoo, you have luck on your side!” Sungwoon tries to cheer up the younger man, by directing him to the brighter side to things. 

“And here I was thinking it was charisma that won her over!” Minhyun jokes. A full and sincere smile making its way across his handsome face. 

“The AA?” Sungwoon asks, as he notices Minhyun take out his phone. Neither of them was going to be able to solve this car related problem. They would just have to wait for a professional. 

Minhyun answers with a simple nodding of the head, before dialling his phone to make the call. When he does get through, he gives his details and informs the service of where they were. Their responding time would take a little longer due to an accident on the road ahead.

The doctor sighs, probably realising that he wouldn’t be able to get back to work on time. He thanks the service and makes his call to work asking for the night off. Surprisingly they grant him his wish without much of a fuss and it’s back to just the two of them. 

Looking over the open hood of the car as if staring could fix it. There’s an awkward silence that settles over the pair, when suddenly the heavens open up and down comes an outpouring of rain that Sungwoon hadn’t seen this heavy in a while. 

Naturally the pair rush inside of Minhyun’s car to escape the rain fall. Sungwoon takes his place in the passenger seat next to Minhyun who was in the driver’s seat. 

“Holy crap! Where did that come from!” Sungwoon shudders. His baby blue blouse quickly soaked through. He wraps himself closely with the navy blue cardigan. 

The doctor quickly turns on the heating system to battle the sudden cooling of weather. Sungwoon smiles relieved to feel the car heating up. 

“I’m sorry about this.” Minhyun turns to address Sungwoon, he looked genuinely apologetic. 

“It’s fine!” Sungwoon reassures. It’s not like the younger man had planned for his car to pack up. 

“I’m sure this is the last thing you would want to do. Spending all this time with me!” Minhyun self-deprecates. 

This was new for Sungwoon. It was probably the longest they had been in each other’s company. The poker face seemed to be slipping up little by little and Sungwoon was starting to see more of the doctor’s human side.

“Don’t be an idiot, you’ve been cool. It’s the car that’s being a bell end!” Sungwoon tries once again to cheer the doctor up. 

“Seungwoo, he always said you’re kind of an onion. You have some layers and that he just had to keep peeling.” Sungwoon could see now that Seungwoo had been right in his assessment of his step brother. 

“I don’t really know how to be cheerful or sociable in general.” Minhyun confesses. His voice practically inaudible over the sound of the rain. 

“Still, Jisoo. She took a chance on me. And I just want to be good to her.” Sungwoon feels his heart swelling up, he doesn’t know why. 

Suddenly a huge yawns rips through Sungwoon. Finally the day was getting to him. He didn’t have much energy left in him. He had planned to pop into the hospital and check up on San. But he didn’t think he could do it without at least getting a nap in. 

Hojung had texted him while he had been in the church. He had popped round to check up on San and would be coming around later on. So Sungwoon would send his business partner a text and hope he would understand his absence. 

“You’ve had a long day, haven’t you?” Minhyun turns his attention to Sungwoon, his face wearing an expression of concern. 

“Hmmm, yes. Best friends giving me trouble and work had me rushed off my feet.” Sungwoon admits, aware of how closely the doctor had been watching him as he spoke.

“I don’t know how you do it. Working such long hours. It must be so draining.” Sungwoon remembers that Minhyun had probably been up longer than he had and was probably working on less sleep than he, yet he seemed to be managing without breaking down. 

“There’s really no time to think about it.” According to Jisoo, Minhyun was busy trying to get a promotion, so now more than ever he was pushing himself harder and faster in his work. She worried about him, but couldn’t call him out due to hypocrisy. She overworked to reach her goals as well.

“You feel a little hot, you need to take care of yourself.” Sungwoon jumps a little startled as he feels the back of the doctor’s hand on his forehead. There’s no warning, no permission is asked. It’s a sudden and brief action that Sungwoon feels he must have imagined. 

“Don’t push yourself too hard.” Sungwoon feels his own forehead as Minhyun lectures. His temperature was a little higher, he might end up coming down with a cold or something, he wasn’t sure. 

“I know you want to help Jisoo and I out and I’m grateful for that. But don’t take on too much.” Minhyun’s expression and tone softens when lecturing Sungwoon. 

“It may not seem like much, but I can help you.” Minhyun offers his services. He had been supposed to be helping Sungwoon out, but the florist had kind of monopolised the work load as not to bother the groom.

“Thanks…” Sungwoon squeaks out a reply. He wasn’t sure why, but suddenly it felt a little hard for him to breathe. 

“We could be here a little while, so if you need to. Take a nap or something.” Minhyun suggests as he leans across the car to the passenger seat. 

The doctor reaches to the other side of Sungwoon’s seat to push the chair down. Sungwoon almost jumps out of his skin startled by the sudden movement. The doctor was suddenly in his personal space. 

Sungwoon gulps taking in the very close sight of the doctor’s beauty. His pale unblemished skin, his fox like eyes and his pretty and straight nose. His pale pink lips. It was as if he had stepped out of a webtoon. 

“Thanks.” Sungwoon awkwardly thanks the younger as his seat reclines into the horizontal position. Flustered, he looks up at the ceiling trying his best to avoid any eye contact. 

“No problem.” Minhyun quietly replies, before pushing his own chair back. Sungwoon peeks in the corner of his eye, and sees that Minhyun had his eyes closed. 

Sungwoon turns his head a little more to get a better look at Minhyun’s handsome face. He was pretty and regal. Not Jisoo’s normal type. She liked them tough looking and manly. Minhyun was delicate and alluring.

Once again, Sungwoon tries to hush the little voice in the back of his head. If he started listening to that voice he would end up getting himself stuck in something that he couldn’t easily get out of. 

 

\--------

“You don’t have to escort me. I could have managed alone.” Sungwoon insists, with shopping bags in hand. 

Eventually the rain had stopped and the car was fixed. Sungwoon was finally in reach of his precious home. He and Minhyun had waited just over an hour for the road side assistance. It had taken about half an hour for the car to get started back up and about forty minutes to get from the motorway back to Sungwoon’s neighbourhood. 

Sungwoon had spent a good chunk of his day with Hwang Minhyun. It had surprisingly been more comfortable than he had expected. Conversation wasn’t perfect, but had gotten better. There were fewer awkward silences and Sungwoon got to know a little bit more about Minhyun.

The younger male responded well to being ribbed. He wasn’t sensitive at all. If you teased him, then you were more likely to get a response out of him. Not only that but he could joke back. He was quick witted. 

Minhyun was also very nice. And when Sungwoon had insisted that he would be popping into the local Tesco’s to do some groceries. The doctor had offered to join him. He had also helped Sungwoon with the few bags he was carrying across town to his flat. 

The florist felt bad. He taken up more of the younger’s time, and now out of some polite obligation he was helping him with the tedious task that came with adulthood. 

“Nah, it’s fine. Jisoo would kill me if she heard that I’d let you get home alone.” Sungwoon knew it was true. Jisoo was particularly protective of him, sometimes she treated him like he was a younger sibling.

Sungwoon gives up on trying to give Minhyun an excuse to leave and decides to just enjoy the small talk they make as they walk through a small park area to his apartment block. 

Just as they are about to cross the road, Sungwoon spots a familiar face stood outside of his apartment. With a rose in his hand, the tall broad shouldered cutie was all smiles when he spots Sungwoon. 

“Oh Christ.” Sungwoon mutters under his breath gaining the attention of the doctor next to him, he looks from Sungwoon to the handsome chef across the street. But he stays quiet, not making a comment. 

“Hey Sungwoon!” Daniel greets once Sungwoon and Minhyun finally make it across the street. It was later in the day so not many cars drove by at this time. They didn’t need to cross at the traffic lights, it’s a quick jump across two lanes and they were there. 

“Daniel?” Sungwoon had not been expecting to see Daniel today. He’d received the sweet voice mail from the night before. And his mother had let him know that she had passed on his number to the chef.

Sungwoon had to wonder if his mother had done some meddling and passed on his address to the younger male. If so he was going to be giving her a harshly worded lecture on boundaries next time he saw her.

“Hello.” Daniel gives a quiet and polite acknowledgement to an awkward looking Minhyun.

“What are you doing here?” Sungwoon isn’t able to filter his thoughts, so it comes out sounding harsher than he meant. He cringes immediately, sending Daniel a look of apology. 

“Well, I was at this stall earlier and they were selling pretty flowers so I thought of you.” Daniel displays the beautiful rose in hand. Sungwoon reaches over with his empty hand to take the rose. 

“I was going to lie and say I was just passing by, but actually your mum told me that it would be best to pop round suddenly so you didn’t have the chance to run away or make an excuse.” Daniel is cute, and charming, and would make all hearts flutter, but for some reason in that moment Sungwoon feels some discomfort. 

Glancing to the side, he catches sight of Minhyun who’s eyes had glazed over. Daniel was doing this whole romantic and charming routine in front of a man who had probably been up a little too long. 

“Minhyun, thank you so much for the help.” Sungwoon didn’t want to hold the doctor up any longer. And he didn’t know how much longer Daniel was going to keep him so he thinks its best to cut Minhyun loose. 

“No problem.” He hands over the bags of shopping to Sungwoon, barely sparing Daniel a glance. His jaw locks a little, he seemed a little annoyed. Probably like Sungwoon, he had run out of battery and he needed to get back home and rest. 

“I’ll see you around then!” Minhyun casually says his goodbye, giving Sungwoon one last glance before turning around and crossing the road. He jogs across the two lanes, and keeps going through to the park until he disappears out of sight. 

“Sorry, I didn’t think that you would be with company.” The silver haired chef gives a sheepish apology.

“It was kind of a spur of the moment thing. But I don’t know, I just wanted to see your face again.” Daniel confesses, taking Sungwoon aback. This was so sudden. They had just met the day before. 

“I know yesterday was a little awkward for you. The whole set up thing, but I was happy to see you after so long.” Sungwoon could feel himself heat up a little. He was only human, and semi confession from the half puppy, half Adonis would still get him reacting this way.

“It might seem a little sudden, but I was hoping you would say yes if I asked you out on a date.” The chef coyly makes his request, barely able to meet eyes with Sungwoon, his cheeks flushed. 

Daniel liked him. How had he missed it? Was Sungwoon truly as oblivious as people claimed? He had been told on several occasions by many loved ones that he was pretty terrible when it came to clocking the signs. 

“It doesn’t have to be anything fancy, we could go out for coffee or fast food at first. To try and get to know each other?” Daniel suggests, sounding a little less confident than when he first suggested.

“Okay…” Sungwoon surprises himself with his answer. Over the last two years his automatic response to such requests was a resounding no. 

His last relationship had left some scars on his heart, he hadn’t been ready to try at love again. And Sungwoon wasn’t very good at casual relationships. He was all or nothing and of the last two years, he had been nothing. 

“Yes?” Daniel asks, looking hopeful.   
Sungwoon nods his head, and accepts for some reason. Well there was a reason but deep down inside he was in denial. He couldn’t face that reality yet or if ever. Instead he focuses on what was in front of him. And that was a very handsome and adorable chef.

“Can I make another request?” Daniel asks as he reaches over to take two of Sungwoon’s bags. 

“Give me three dates.” Daniel reveals as he follows Sungwoon to the front of his flat building. The smaller man turns in his direction with a bemused expression on his face. 

“Give me three chances to impress you and when we get to the end, you can decide to keep seeing me or to dump me.” Daniel doesn’t seem to give Sungwoon much of a choice. 

“Just dates, nothing serious no labels.” Sungwoon was being cautious. He had to be when it came to the affairs of the heart. 

“I promise you.” Daniel cutely holds out his pinky, and Sungwoon reaches his free hand out, and links his pinky with chef with the goofy smile on his face. 

Was this a mistake? Or could it be the start of something really good for Sungwoon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Let me know what’s up.


	4. IV.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baptisms, stupid jerk ex boyfriends, travel sickness , house warmings, threats and more voicemails that make the heart go dugung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short update. Before a better update comes… within the week. So like…this and wait for the gooder sh*t.

“I baptise you Nam Dawon in the name of the father and son and Holy Spirit amen”.

The handsome priest nods over to adoring uncle and godfather. He signals for Sungwoon to carry the toddler over to the water font. 

Sungwoon nods following the priest over to the font. Carrying his precious niece over to the priest. He holds her cautiously, making sure she was comfortable in his arms.

The curly haired one year old was sweet, lovely and giggly. She was unbothered by all the eyes on her. Unaware of what was taking place and that it was even her special day. 

Dozens of friends do family members had gathered to celebrate the christening of Ha Sung Kyung and Nam Joohyuk’s precious twin daughters Dawon and Jiwon. 

At the front of the church sits the proud grandparents, Hyojin and Jeongwoo beam towards their growing family. The normally hard faced matriarch seemed to be misting up. She looked upset.

Next to the proud grandparents, Taehyun watches on proudly. A close friend to the family, he upfront and proudly filming the ceremony. Similar to Sungwoon he was not at all religious but he couldn’t pass up the opportunity to be there for the twins he adored. 

“Okay Dawonie, we’ll wet your hair a little!” Jisung warns the cute child fondly, before pouring a little water over her head. It wets the top of her face and the front of her hair which her dutiful uncle quickly and carefully dries with face cloth.

Unlike her older sister who minutes ago had screamed the church down. Dawon didn’t seem to mind the holy water. She continues to giggle: playing with the fabric of her uncle’s cardigan.

Behind the florist, his brother in law reaches over to pat the younger of the twins on the back of her head. The lovely girl giggles in the direction of her father, the man was a fool for both his daughters.

His sister stands behind her husband, Sung Kyung was doing her best to comfort her fussy daughter. With a bottle in hand, she feeds the toddler who had now calmed down. She was resting comfortably in her mother’s warm and comforting embrace. 

Peeking over the shoulder of her tall husband, she watches her delightful younger daughter. She smiles watching on proudly. This was a special occasion and she could barely remove the smile from her face. 

Sporting a smiler smile as his sister, Sungwoon gleams at his precious niece. The giggly young girl could easily melt his heart. He wasn’t becoming her god father because of religion, but because he was promising his dedication to her for as long as he lived. 

——

“Time passes by so quickly!” Jeongwoo can’t hide the mixed emotions on his face as he looks around at his ever growing family. 

The proud father and grandfather looks to be on the verse of years. He was just about holding it in as they were in public. 

The Ha and Nam family had met up for lunch at their local shopping centre. Instead of their matriarch cooking, it would be a laid back and comfortable meeting.

Joining the family was Taehyun; having been a close family friend for over two decades. He was with Sungwoon in the corner of the room now fussing over Jiwon who had calmed down and was clinging onto her uncle.

Dawon was entertaining her grand mother and grand father. They were feeding the young girl and playing along with whatever she was willing to do. Every now and then Hyojin would break into song and it seemed like the young child was singing along. 

Joohyuk and Sung Kyung sit back, looking somewhat relieved and rested. They were parents of toddlers and worked several jobs to support their family. It seemed that they never got time to rest. The father especially.

Leaning his head onto the crook of Sung Kyung’s shoulder, he looked happy and content to have been surrounded by his family. 

“Not long ago this was you and your brother.” Jeongwoo’s eyes glimmer with nostalgia as he recalls back decades ago. He had been a young father and had happily raised his children and now it was time to watch his children as they went on the same journey that he did. 

“Now it’s me and my pretty girlies.” Sungwoon Kyung smiles looking over at her children, before turning her attention to glance over her husband. 

The pair had not long been wed. It wasn’t until Sung Kyung had become suddenly pregnant after just months of dating, did they consider marriage. It was all a whirlwind, and happened very quickly but the couple seemed to be settling into their new life. 

Sung Kyung was happy and glowing and she had made her mother very happy. The woman had been disapproving of her daughter being pregnant outside of marriage, but in the end she had been mollified with the love she felt for her grand children. 

Not only that but now that Sung Kyung was married, she felt a little bit more comforted. Marriage ensured that her daughter was being looked after, and it was also socially more acceptable for the family. 

“See this is what marriage does.”Hyojin nods in the direction of her happy and content looking daughter.

“When will my oldest child hurry up, marry and stop his mother from worrying?” Hyojin sighs wearily, before placing a kiss in the forehead of her grand child’s cheek. 

“Speaking of Ms Ha, would you let me have your son’s hand in marriage?” Taehyun sensing the tension in Sungwoon, tries to make a joke and lighten up the tension in the room. 

“I would never accept a loose man to break my son’s heart”. Hyojin quickly dismisses, getting some laughs of approval from Joohyuk and Sung Kyung.

“Mrs Ha, I didn’t know you were like this! You should know that being bisexual doesn’t mean one is loose.” Taehyun gasps dramatically before making his protest. 

Sungwoon knew that Taehyun wasn’t offended. He got along with his mother, so well that the older woman spoke to him without any false niceties. She treated the florist as if he were one of her children and she would never mince her words for her children. 

“Being bisexual has nothing to do with this. You’re a man who’s eyes are bigger than his stomach.” 

Hyojin thought of Taehyun as a good friend for Sungwoon and had always encouraged their friendship. She saw that the confident man bought Sungwoon out of his shell and helped him when it came to socialise during his most awkward years. 

However, she had seen Taehyun gain a reputation for being a little loose. She didn’t mind that for him as long as he was careful, but she didn’t think he would make a good match for her child. 

“Hey Jiwonie, do you want a refill?” Sungwoon decides to cut the conversation short for himself. He didn’t want to get into talking marriage with his mother. They would only butt heads and he didn’t want that today or ever. 

\-------

“It’s wild, Pinocchio went and got hot then became a priest.” Taehyun couldn’t believe just how his old school senior had changed. 

Whilst waiting in the shopping centre parking lot, the pair discuss seeing their old school alumni a decade later. Taehyun had been taken aback and impressed, meanwhile Sungwoon was a little more prepared. 

“Don’t call him Pinocchio.” Jisung had been given the nickname due to his nose being a little bigger than others. Jisung had handled it all with grace, but Sungwoon had always been sensitive on his behalf. 

“My bad, I always forget you had the hots for him!” Taehyun brings up something that Sungwoon had been trying not to address. 

Finding out that your first queer crush is a priest is a little odd to come to terms with. Especially when said crush had only gotten hotter over the years. He felt kind of guilty for finding the man attractive for some weird – probably lapsed catholic – guilt thing. 

“You always thought he was cute.” Taehyun teases Sungwoon remembering how flustered Sungwoon used to get around the man in the past. Sungwoon had been bumbling and inexperienced, but thankfully Jisung had always been very nice to him. 

“An affair with a priest is one for the bucket list.” A mischievous look makes its way onto Taehyun’s face. 

“What kind of bucket list do you have?” For some reason Sungwoon asks, and entertains his outrageous bestie. 

“A filthy, sinful and lustful one.” A grin makes it’s way on Taehyun’s face, threatening to rip his face. 

“We’re having none of that here, take your filth and your sin elsewhere.” Sung Kyung leaves the restaurant with a sleeping Jiwon resting in the stroller. She had just managed to get the fussier of the pair to sleep. 

Overhearing the tail end of her brother’s conversation with his best friend, Sung Kyung throws in a jab at the older man. Although she got along just well with Taehyun, she did bicker with him out familiarity. 

“You know I only love you more when you abuse me.” Taehyun is not at all affected by the jabs from the younger woman. He was used to the back and forth banter. 

“What about me? Would you like my abuse?” Joohyuk steps up towards Taehyun with Dawon I his arms. She was noticeably quieter than before. 

“As a bisexual man with eyes, I’m obligated to say yes.” Taehyun wasn’t at all intimidated by the protective husband, who had a foot over him and weighed a little more. 

Taehyun liked to mess with the tall couple. He was someone who showed no tact, and paired that with a lack of fear. Sungwoon wondered how his friend had lived as long as he had without receiving a well deserved fade to the temples. 

“Give me the baby!” Sungwoon reaches over for Dawon, who stretches out to him and climbs into his arm wordlessly. Rubbing her eyes, the girl was running out of battery. 

The cute toddler rests onto her uncle’s chest, slowly closing her eyes. Sungwoon smiles looking down at the precious girl, he slightly rocks her till she falls asleep. 

“The baby whisperer, uncle Sungwoon!” Joohyuk praises his brother in law. Sungwoon was the only person who could keep his twins calm and happy. They seemed to trust their uncle more than their own parents. 

Not that he was mad, as long as his children were happy and taken care of then he didn’t care too much. Watching his youngest resting in her uncle’s arms only warms his heart. 

“Give them kisses before we get going.” Sung Kyung was ready to get going, with both her girls asleep hopefully her and husband could have a good night in. 

“Goodbye uncle Sungwoon, goodnight uncle filth bucket.” Sung Kyung pulls her sleeping child from the arms of her reluctant uncle. She smiles as Sungwoon pouts at the concept of being separated from his nieces. 

“I wish I’d gotten you pregnant.” Taehyun demonstrates more of his tactlessness. 

Sungwoon has to rush in front of Taehyun blocking him from the angry looking Joohyuk. He realises that the reason Taehyun hasn’t received a well deserved fade was because he always seemed to intervene. 

“You have to be this tall, to get on this ride!” Sung Kyung signals to a height that Taehyun could only dream of. 

“I don’t have those kind of rules.” Taehyun turns his attention to the handsome and vexed looking father of two. Sungwoon didn’t know if there was any truth to this weird flirting, or if Taehyun was just being a wind up merchant.

“Come on hubby, let’s go!” Sung Kyung pulls for her husband’s arm, directing him away from Sungwoon and their antagoniser. The woman had put Dawon down to sleep in the stroller and was heading away. 

“Bye Sungwoon.” Joohyuk waves goodbye to his brother in law and ignores Taehyun, before turning away to follow his wife and children. 

\--------

“You’re going to get killed.” Sungwoon gives a warning to his best fiend that he was sure would fall onto deaf ears.

After the christening lunch, Taehyun and Sungwoon had decided to head to the coffee shop across from Taehyun’s flat. They were going to treat themselves to something sweet and have a chat between friends. 

“I’ll die happy, if I have that tall beauty choking me.” Taehyun was shameless in his attraction to anyone living and breathing. Even the people who wanted to fight him. 

“You’re ridiculous!”

“You’re not ridiculous enough!” 

Taehyun counters back to Sungwoon. As friends this was the probably an argument that defined their personalities. Taehyun was out there and uncensored, whilst Sungwoon was meek and polite. 

When they were together they did find a healthier balance. Taehyun softened up around Sungwoon and was utterly protective of him. Meanwhile Sungwoon became more outspoken and sterner. He was the only person who could keep Taehyun in line. 

“Why bother, when you’re ludicrous enough for the both of us!” Sungwoon throws in a little dig, before sipping at the hot chocolate that Taehyun had bought for him. 

“Sungwoon, Taehyun. Hi!” A familiar voice pulls the two bickering friends from their comfortable moment.

Stood in front of their booth, with a soft and beguiling smile was someone neither had seen over two years. 

Pretty as ever, the former blond was now sporting a slicked back black cut. He face was lightly made up, a small wing and his favourite peach shade of lip tin. 

“It’s been so long.” Lee Taemin remained as beautiful as Sungwoon had remembered. 

“Not long enough!” Taehyun snipes at the older man, accurately voicing Sungwoon’s inner thoughts.

“Still thorny as ever Taehyun.” Taemin doesn’t seem surprised by the reaction, nor is he flustered. Not that he ever had been. That had been part of the reason things had gone so sideways in the past.

“Still slimy as ever Taemin.” Taehyun counters. “How are you doing Sungwoon?” Taemin ignore the jab and turns his attention to the ex that he hadn’t seen in so long. 

The dancer was all smiles. Amiable, as if their last interaction hadn’t ended with Sungwoon throwing his belongings out of the fourth floor of the apartment block he used to live in. 

“Great since he dropped his dirtbag ex.” Taehyun speaks up before Sungwoon even had the opportunity to to think of anything. 

“Dirt bag? Come on Tae, it’s not the nineties.” Taemin mocks, a smirk making its way across his face. 

The mask was slipping already. Sungwoon could see it easier this time round. There were two sides to Lee Taemin. When they were together he had done a good job masking one of those sides. But now that Sungwoon was out of the bubble of love he could see it clearly.

“You’re right, cause In the nineties was a short and meek little kid. Now I’m a short adult with a lot of pent up frustrations, so please try me.”

Taehyun was not meek as a child, but was always for a dramatic statement. But Sungwoon knew for sure that Taehyun wasn’t being dramatic when he stands up to face off against his ex.

“Okay guys stop.” Sungwoon finally speaks up. He didn’t want to get caught up in a public incident. 

“You, cool down. “ Sungwoon pushes Taehyun back into the booth behind him. He hopes his tone is stern enough for Taehyun to follow. 

“You, turn round go back to where you came from.” Turning his attention to his ex, Sungwoon makes sure to keep the same stern energy. 

“Sungwoon…” Disappointment flashes it’s way across the older man’s face. He looked like a puppy that had been kicked. In the past that would have got Sungwoon doubting himself. But not anymore.

“Did you hear me stutter?” Sungwoon doubles down. He didn’t want to talk to his ex right now. Especially not so suddenly and out of the blue.

“Get lost asshole.” Taehyun jeers from behind Sungwoon, he didn’t care about the audience he had slowly won over. 

“It was nice seeing you Sungwoon.” Taemin keeps up the pleasantries, giving one last meek smile and heading off to the doorway.

There stands a familiar looking face. Kim Moonkyu was a senior from college and one of Taemin’s closest friends. Moonkyu had always been very nice to Sungwoon, but it seemed that he has been wise enough not to approach him with his ex. 

“You need to cool down.” Sungwoon turns to Taehyun, giving him one last warning before taking his seat next to his wound up bestie.

 

“He really thought he could just slide here with a new old thing and expect we would be cordial.” 

Taehyun was very heated up and Sungwoon knew the best thing to do was to let him vent and get it out. He knew the reason his friend was this heated up was because he cared about him and he appreciated that.

 

“You have three voice messages.” The automated voice informs Sungwoon was he settles onto the sofa in his living room. 

“Oh hey Sungwoon, I just thought I’d reach out and check up on you!”

San’s voice echoes through the room. Sungwoon could hear some background noise, it sounded like waves crashing onto shore.

After suffering his injury, San had taken time off from work. He was in Ibiza sunning it up with his boyfriend. Hojung and San had talked through some issues and had made up. 

Hojung was taking a well deserved break from activities and he would be taking care of San. This left Sungwoon partnerless, but if he were being honest he’d always been that way.

“As you may already know because I’ve told you many times. I’m in Ibiza on the beach with my sexy model boyfriend whose Speedo’s are lightly caressing his bulge, enjoying the beautiful weather.”

The couple had posted several salacious pictures on the beautiful seas enough to make anyone jealous. Hojung was very had a good body and was proud when showing it off. 

“I heard it’s raining a lot in Walsall. Make sure not to catch a cold. Love you lots. A man on holiday!” San mocks, earning an eye roll from Sungwoon. 

“Jerk.” He mutters, jealous. It had been so long since he had a holiday and a boyfriend. 

“Message two.” The automated voice reveals. 

“Hey, I tried getting your mobile but you weren’t answering and well you’re not answering here so I’ll just leave a message.”

Immediately Junhyuk’s voice echoes through the room. He sounded rushed off his feet and something felt urgent about his tone of voice.

“I asked Yoo Yoo to move in and she said yes, so that’s happening within the week.” Junhyuk’s words are barely comprehendible. His pitch and tone rises signalling his excitement. 

“We’re going to be throwing a house warming party, I’ll talk through the specifics with you tomorrow. But I was way too excited to hold it in! Anyway, I’ll see you then cutie!”

Sungwoon was happy for his older friend. For as long as he had known Junhyuk, he had been someone who avoided any kind of commitment. He was a playboy up until a year ago when he met Kim Yoohyeon.

The yoga instructor was was a tough cookie. She didn’t allow herself to be played by Junhyuk. She was strong willed, and confident and that had won Junhyuk over and changed his ways of dating.

Them moving in together was a commitment that Sungwoon had never thought Junhyuk would ever take. But he seemed to truly love Yoohyeon and was now taking such a big step. Sungwoon couldn’t help but feel a little envious. 

“Message three.” The automated voice concludes. 

“Hey, it’s Minhyun.”

Immediately Sungwoon sits up at the doctor’s voice, his heart betrays him. Thudding slightly, his heart felt stuck in his throat. 

“So I talked to the caterer about the menu and you were right. The price is extortionate and Jisoo decided we should just go with that friend of yours like you suggested. So thanks for that!”

Sungwoon listens to Minhyun’s voice. He seemed much more relaxed when addressing him nowadays. It had been almost a month since they had started to work together planning the wedding. 

Many hours and days had been spent together putting together the perfect wedding, one that Kim Jisoo would approve of. Often when Jisoo couldn’t make it then Minhyun acted as a surrogate, giving Sungwoon the thumbs up. 

“It was fun trying the all around the menu, so there’s that!” Sungwoon smiles at the memory of stuffing his face with the doctor the week before.

Both had been working hard outside of work and had neglected their health. Sungwoon had been relieved to see that he wasn’t the only one with a big appetite, they had cleaned up the whole menu set up for them. 

It was fun and relaxed afternoon, and at that time he had gotten to know Minhyun a little better. At this point he could say that they were more than just acquaintances, he could truly class the younger as a friend. 

“Tomorrow is the horse and cart thing, so I’ll pick you up at your work and we’ll head there together. It’s round the corner from your work place anyway so we can just walk. Anyway, I’ll see you then.”

The promise of a friend to meet up wasn’t weird. But Sungwoon’s reaction bordered onto weird. Why was he being like this?

Sungwoon vigorously shakes his head and shakes the thoughts that had recently been popping up in his head more often. Instead, he gets up and walks over to the bathroom. Maybe he could shower and wash away the thoughts that lingered more.

 

——

“Could you slow down a little.” Sungwoon taps the shoulder of the carriage driver. 

The older man turns to look back at the pair in the carriage, he smiles when he catches sight of the poorly doctor. Although they weren’t moving at a fast pace, it seemed their method of transportation wasn’t agreeing with Minhyun at all. 

Barely holding it together, Minhyun sits back the back of the carriage that was being pulled by two beautiful and powerful horses named Shelby and Bailey. As they gallop down the streets of Walsall down the designated path, the doctor was doing his best not to blow chunks. 

“Maybe this isn’t the way for you.” Sungwoon tried to suggest. It was obvious that Minhyun couldn’t handle half an hour across town if only ten minutes in he was looking a little green.

“It’s what Jisoo wants.” Minhyun struggles to get the words out as he clings to the sight of the plush horse carriage. 

The doctor had revealed one of his few weaknesses today. He did tend to get travel sick, but when driving himself it wasn’t too bad because he could focus on the driving. But other modes of transportation were a no, even the old fashioned ones. 

“I’m sure she wants you to be comfortable too.” Sungwoon reaches over for Minhyun’s arm giving it a comforting squeeze.

Minhyun suddenly looks up, looking directly at Sungwoon. A little bead of sweat makes its way down his face. He looked pale and unwell. It was actually starting to worry Sungwoon a little.

“I’ll do it for her.” Minhyun doesn’t back down. For Jisoo he would do what he could. 

The bride had claimed she wanted to travel from the church to the reception venue in a regal and romantic way. She claimed that a horse and carriage would be the only way she could do it. But Sungwoon wondered if her future husband would even survive the trial run to make the special day. 

“You’re a fool, do you know that right?” Sungwoon teases the younger, half amused by his dedication to his future wife, and also impressed.

In the past the guys Jisoo dealt with always did the bare minimum and surprisingly she put up with it. But Sungwoon could see with Minhyun, she was lucky getting someone who would go above and beyond.

“I’m a fool for her.” Minhyun weakly replies with a small laugh, he grips harder onto the side of the carriage as they go over a speed bump. 

“Just breathe through it.” Sungwoon gives Minhyun’s arm a support squeezes and tries to talk him through the obvious agony he was going through. 

“It’ll be all worth it when you see her walk down the aisle, in that beautiful dress.” Sungwoon watches as a pretty little smile makes its way across the sick man’s face. 

Eyes closed, he could see that the groom was imagining his future bride. Sungwoon swallows the feeling that briefly makes its way to the surface. He has his own sickness he had to breathe through. 

——

“Welcome to our home!” The happy host greets both of his friends with a hug, taking the house warming presents.

It was the middle of the week, and Junhyuk had managed to put together a house warming celebration. It was the same apartment he had always lived in, but now he shared it with his beautiful girlfriend Yoohyeon.

“We’ve been here before. We were literally here last week playing xbox and scratching our ballsacks”. Taehyun deadpans, looking around at the few changes in the apartment.

“Not when it’s my home with my beloved girlfriend!” Junhyuk points over across the foyer towards the living room area where the beautiful brunette was entertaining some guests.

“Who is way out of your league!” Taehyun playfully digs at his friend. It wasn’t the first time Junhyuk had heard the insult. 

“This is true, but at least I’ve got her. How long have you been single for Tae?” Junhyuk quickly claps back at the smaller male, who’s face briefly crumples, before straightening up.

“Well mum, that’s none of your business.” Taehyun mutters stubbornly, walking away from the smug looking Junhyuk. 

“You asked for that.” Sungwoon lectures, but still he gives Taehyun’s shoulder a supportive squeeze.

“I did now where the alcoholic beverages?” Taehyun was sulking, he had set himself up, but now he felt miserable and Sungwoon could see it. 

“In the kitchen.” Yoohyeon answers, before pulling the sulky florist into her warm embrace. She had become just as close with Junhyuk’s friends as he was, she was one of the gang.

“Yoohyeon, I knew there was a reason I liked you!” Taehyun continues to sulk, but rests his head on the taller woman’s blossom. 

“Cause I know where the alcohol is?” 

“That and you’re pretty!”

Sungwoon watches as the pair have a cute and friendly back and forth. Giving Yoohyeon a hug as well, he could see already hat she fit well in her new home. It was as if the flat had been waiting for her to finally make it a true home. 

“Come on Sungwoon, let’s get wasted!” Reaching for Sungwoon’s arm, Taehyun pulls him towards the kitchen area. Yoohyeon is all bright smiles, but but there is a quizzing look in her eyes. 

—-

“What is up with you? 

Sungwoon had noticed had low Taehyun had been. They had been at the party for over an hour, and the normally energetic Sungwoon was looking a little melancholy and worrying him. 

“I don’t know. Stupidly comparing myself to an old friend and his accomplishments.” Taehyun admits, before taking a few sips of his beer. His face down turned, he sounded unusually sullen. 

“What did I tell you about doing that?”

“Not to do it”

“Why?” 

“Because my pace, is the best pace to win my race.”

Sungwoon knew that Taehyun’s confidence wasn’t totally genuine. It was partly a façade that he put on to push through the anxiety he went through. Having being raised by strict and judgemental Christians, there still lingered a lot of doubts in his heart

Even now into his adulthood, Taehyun struggled. He wasn’t satisfied with how his life had turned out. Despite all he had achieved, he was hard on himself and often compared himself to his peers. 

It was a normal thing to do, Sungwoon could be like that. But with Taehyun, it could take a grip on him. If left unchecked, he could spiral into a depression. So Sungwoon had to be there and make sure that he could comfort his best friend.

“That’s right. Junhyuk is going at his speed, and you’re going at yours.”

“Will I always be alone?” Taehyun leans his head on the crook of Sungwoon’s shoulder, hiding his face away. 

“No. You’ll always have me.” Sungwoon gives his best friend a supportive squeeze of the shoulders. 

“That’s sweet.” Taehyun murmurs into Sungwoon, before wrapping his arms around the younger’s shoulders pulling him closer.

Sungwoon knew that Taehyun had anxieties about being alone. He was a person who wanted love, in any form. Whether it be in a relationship or just friendship. He didn’t want to be lonely.

However he wasn’t willing to just be in a relationship with just anyone, and that was why he was single. He hadn’t found the right person and Sungwoon believed that his friend was much wiser then he was actually giving himself credit for.

“Ha Sungwoon! Noh Taehyun!” A friendly voice calls out, it was one that both florists were immediately familiar with. 

Kim Moonkyu was a college friend of theirs, one they hadn’t seen a while. But the handsome male was as amiable and likeable as before, he is quick to pull Sungwoon and Taehyun into greeting hugs. 

Lurking behind him was none other than Lee Taemin. Sungwoon sighs internally, he hadn’t been ready to come face to face with his ex yet again. He didn’t have the mental fortitude for this at all. 

“Oh. Trashmin, what are you doing here?” Taehyun doesn’t pass up the opportunity to get in a dig at the dancer. 

“Same thing you are, I’m celebrating my friend’s special occasion.” Taemin answers calmly, not at all flustered by the eye daggers that the protective bestie was throwing his way.

“Oh come on guys, can’t we be civil with one another? It’s been like three years.” Moonkyu tries to step in as the peacemaker. 

“When we get to five we might forgive him.” Taehyun is quick to even dismiss the suggestion, he continues to glare at a Taemin who had gone suspiciously silent.

“Five?” Moonkyu looks from his suspiciously quietly bestie, to Sungwoon. He looked genuinely confused, like he hadn’t been let in on the secret of his best friend’s infidelity.

“That’s how many guys this trash cheated on my friend with. I mean I’m the sure the number is bigger.” Taehyun is only too happy to make the revelation, which obviously disappoints the dance teacher. 

“What? Five guys?” Moonkyu scoffs, almost unable to believe what what he had been told. 

“So even you didn’t know? A cheater and a liar. You dodged a fucking bullet Cloud.” Taehyun is almost smug half gloating and enjoying the disappointment on Moonkyu’s face. He knew how much Taemin cared about his friend’s approval.

Moonkyu was a pretty fair and forthright person. It didn’t matter if you were his friend, if you did wrong he would call you out on it. Sungwoon had witnessed Moonkyu Get Taemin together when he had been particularly mean and biting for no reason.

Hearing that his best friend not only cheated on his ex, but the number would definitely be disappointing for Moonkyu. He was doing very little to hide it, and Taemin couldn’t even look in his direction. 

The most objective person that he knew was letting Sungwoon know that he wasn’t overreacting. That brought some comfort to Sungwoon, but not enough to stay in such an awkward atmosphere. So without saying a word, he backs away and heads out of room.

“Sungwoon.”

“Where the hell do you think you’re going?”

Taehyun blocks a remorseful looking Taemin’s path. He lets Sungwoon slip away. He would hear back from the younger male later on, but he wouldn’t have his ex chase him around. Sungwoon was in control and if he wanted to leave then he would leave. 

“The answer is nowhere near him. Not until he has consented and I haven’t heard any words of confirmation thus far.”

Taemin could see by the steeled look in the shorter man’s eyes, he wasn’t going to get a pass in more sense than one. Giving up, he turns around to Moonkyu automatically looking for some help. 

“Dude…five guys?” Moonkyu scoffs, unable to believe his friend’s behaviour. The disappointment hits Taemin like a punch to the gut. It brings a little satisfaction to a smug Taehyun.

—-

“I’m sorry.” The party host and homeowner apologises. He had just gotten a rundown from Sungwoon about the run in with Lee Taemin. It came with an explanation of how things had really ended.

“No it’s, fine, I didn’t know.” Sungwoon hadn’t told many of his close people the true reason for his split. Taehyun only knew because he had caught Sungwoon in a very drunk and vulnerable moment.

Sungwoon knew he could rely on his friends and trust them to have his back. But still he felt ashamed and embarrassed after the breakdown of his relationship and he so he omitted the truth.

“Well I knew he had been a bit distant and you said that was the main reason for the break up.” Junhyuk recalls, he looked confused and concern amongst some other things.

“It was.” The cheating was the straw that broke the camel’s back, it was hard to forgive the betrayal from the older man.

“Are you alright?” If as a friend Taehyun was a confident giver who brought out Sungwoon out of his shell, Junhyuk was someone who was a counsellor and confidant for Sungwoon. He had a calmness to him that was infectious and helped Sungwoon in moments of chaos. 

“I’m cool. In fact, I’m relieved. It’s out there. Now I can try and move on. But like… at another time.” Sungwoon’s anxiety of his long kept secret being revealed was for naught. He wasn’t being judged, those around him were concerned and he was glad. But it was still overwhelming and he needed to be alone to get his thoughts in order, 

“Thanks for coming.” Junhyuk gives Sungwoon a comforting squeeze, with a look of acknowledgement. As usual Junhyuk was more than understanding, and he would probably check in on Sungwoon at a later date, but for now he was giving him the space he needed. 

Junhyuk accepts Sungwoon’s thanks, and last minute congratulations before letting him leave. He had a party to host, and Sungwoon had some feelings to drown in alcohol. He would reset and start things up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was somewhat satisfying. We get to look into Sungwoon’s past a little and I don’t know about you, but I love knuck if you buck Taehyun ready to defend his bestie lol


	5. V.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding plans, running into ex boyfriends, sexy chefs, arguments with siblings, photographer Woojin and some nudity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It was originally longer, but I’ve cut it shorter and there should be some interesting things happening in the next chapter.

Looking out at the heavy rainfall, Sungwoon has to mentally prepare himself to leave his comfortable and warm cocoon. Sat by the living room’s window that looked over the quiet and less pedestrian side of the town centre.

Most of the foot traffic were people heading towards the busy side of town centre, the council building round the corner and the Morrison’s nearby. But Sungwoon was fortunate to have sound proof walls and windows and he could barely make out anything from outside.

Once he was done with his bowl of oatmeal, he would have to leave the warmth of his home to his shop. Although he was tempted to call in sick, after the events of the night before, he supposed his friends and employees would probably excuse him.

Buzz!! His mobile phone vibrates in the pocket of his blue light washed jeans. Putting the bowl down on the peel window seal, Sungwoon reaches in his pocket to check his phone.

 

**From: KangPuppy**

Dinner with a handsome chef this weekend, you down?

_Sent 07:37AM_

 

A smile makes it’s way across Sungwoon’s face as he reads the message of the younger male who he had gotten closer to recently.

Sungwoon had been spending a lot of time with Kang Daniel. Since their agreement to go on three dates, they still spent time with each other outside of that agreements.

They had already gone on their first date weeks prior to a five star restaurant. Daniel had shelled out for the expensive hotel where his friend worked. With that personal connection they were able to get some delicious foods at a cheaper price.

They talked a lot, so much that Sungwoon’s jaw was in agony afterwards, but he felt like they did well getting to know each other. It was a comfortable date, and Daniel was more than charming. He was like an adolescent who was stuck in an adult’s body. Always quick to laugh and bolster Sungwoon up.

There was a sincerity about Daniel that Sungwoon found refreshing. It was as if Daniel spoke without a filter. Not that he was mean or hurtful. But it was more so the fact he was just up front and honest. What you got was what you saw with Daniel.

Sungwoon liked that. He also liked how fresh and upbeat the younger male was. He made every interaction they had a happy time for Sungwoon. There was no drama, it was all about being around each other and having fun and lots of it.

They had hung out on a several, occasions casually to eat, for coffee and more tv but Daniel didn’t count those as dates. Those were meetings as friends. And sometimes in those meetings as friends, they ended up kissing or cuddling.

That was as far as things had progressed. Things were moving at a comfortable place. There was no labels to their relationship. They weren’t exclusive to each other, nor were they particularly aiming for that. It was just about getting to know each other.

Sungwoon had asked for Daniel to keep things between the two of them. Only the two of them would know about their relationship, even though his mother had been the one to set things up. He didn’t want the woman getting involved in his love life any further.

The church boy had agreed to lie to his mother and pretend that he and Sungwoon didn’t click. Only if or when they became more serious would Sungwoon change things. But for now, he wanted things to be untouched.

Sungwoon liked Daniel, when he was around Sungwoon got to do what he hadn’t done in a long time which was laugh. To be silly, and escape the complications and expectations of adulthood that tended to bug and suffocate him.

 

To: KangPuppy

Cool, if you know one, then pass on my number.

 

Sent 07:38AM

 

From: KangPuppy

 

Haha

 

Funny!

 

Not! :P

 

He looks a lot like me, so don’t get too startled! \o/

 

Sent 07:38AM

Sungwoon trades some texts back and forth with Daniel, setting up a meeting at the weekend. It wouldn’t be an official date, but he was down for getting some good food and hanging out with the younger male.

As Sungwoon gets in a little more ribbing of the younger, he receives a flurry of texts from his brother in law. It had been short of a week since he had last seen the older male.

From: Bro In Law.

Uncle Cloud, here are the pretty pictures you asked for.

The girls loved seeing you the other day.

We’re doing a park date tomorrow before going to your rents for dinner, please let us know if you would like to come. Without Uncle Taehyun.

sent 7:40AM

Attached to one if the texts were a bunch of pretty pictures of his nieces from their joint christening. The girls looked absolutely soft, adorable and totally edible. Sungwoon’s heart is on a puddle and immediately he has to save the pictures and even chooses a lovely picture of Dawon leaving a kiss on Jiwon’s cheek as his new wallpaper.

To: Bro In Law

Don’t really want you guys there, but if the babies are gonna be there then I’m down

Uncle Tae is working over a hang over so he’ll be absent.

Sent 07:43AM

From: Bro In Law

Hahaha

Excellent!

We’ll see you then!

Sent: 07:44AM

Sungwoon would never pass up the opportunity to spend time with his nieces. He was known as a fool for his nieces. The little girls had him wrapped around his finger already.

——

“What are you doing here?” Sungwoon’s mood immediately sours as soon as he steps outside of his apartment building. Waiting outside, wrapped up warm for the gloomy weather was bundled up Lee Taemin.

“I was hoping to catch you here.” Taemin greets Sungwoon with a wary smile and cautious look on his face.

“How did you know I’d be here?” Taemin was the last person he had been expecting to see today. After their run in the night before, he would think his ex would know to keep his distance.

Sungwoon had totally cut off his ex after their break up. He had moved from the flat they had once lived, and even moved out of town. He had moved to a much smaller and quieter area. And had instructed his friends not to pass on his information to anyone who didn’t need to know.

“Moonkyu told me that you moved here.” Sungwoon internally groans. He knew Moonkyu was well meaning, but this was some thing he was going to have to be stern about. He didn’t want to be ambushed like this again.

“Don’t be mad at him. I just… want desperately to apologise.” Taemin cautiously approaches Sungwoon.

“I didn’t know that you’d kept everything a secret. I mean… you kind of protected me.”Sungwoon surpresses the urge to yell at his ex and make a scene, he was going to be grown up about this.

“I know Moonkyu would have dropped me immediately if he knew then. He was tempted when he heard yesterday.”

Taemin was rambling and for the first time ever, it looked like he was nervous. Even when he had first been discovered, Taemin hadn’t seemed this way. If anything, he seemed indignant because of the way he had been caught out

“What I did. It was horrible. I was immature and thoughtless and didn’t consider you or your feelings and for that I will always be sorry, I’m sincere in that.”

Finally after many years passing, Taemin gives Sungwoon the apology that he deserved. He had deserved to hear this kind of remorse a long time ago. The dancer should have owned his wrongdoings a long time ago, not now.

“Right. I have to get going.” Sungwoon wasn’t fully satisfied, nor could he fully process everything right now. He would need some time, but he didn’t have it because he had to go to work.

“Is there going to be a time for us to talk?”

“I don’t know. Maybe… but not now…I’ll call you when I’m ready.” Sungwoon doesn’t completely shut his ex down. He just needed a little more time.

——

“So are you going to get back with him?”

“No? is that what you got out of it?”

It was the weekend, and the day after Sungwoon’s run in with his ex. The florist had rushed to work and forced himself into a busy schedule instead of thinking through the interaction.

Now it was a Saturday afternoon and Sungwoon was chilling with his best friend. The future bride was treating Sungwoon and herself to a spa day, as a way to thank him for the help he had given her.

In Jisoo’s lovely open space home, they had two massage beds in place of the living room area. Both were half naked and receiving very lovely and firm massages from professionals that Jisoo had hired out for the afternoon.

Sungwoon had decided to catch Jisoo up on her dramatic few meetings with Taemin, and he had revealed the reason for their break up in the first place. Needless to say like the rest of his friends, Jisoo was disappointed that he had not divulged such information.

However she had quickly gotten over it with an apology from Sungwoon and now she was listening to Sungwoon’s concerns. Jisoo was a friend whose opinion he valued. Even though their way of doing things was completely conflicted.

“Well the feelings you have about what he did seem so intense, so I thought maybe it was because the feelings still linger?”

Jisoo suggests something that Sungwoon had considered before in the past. He had wondered that maybe it was as they say, there was a thin line between love and hate. That he wasn’t actually hurt because Taemin’s actions, but because he loved him still.

However when seeing Taemin again, he couldn’t say that he didn’t still feel some love for him. But he knew firmly that he wasn’t in love with the dance anymore. It was something else.

“Absolutely not. I just… I don’t have the answers I was looking for. I can’t fully drop it till I know. But part of me doesn’t want to know.”

Sungwoon had held this grudge so long. He felt wronged, but what if he talked to Taemin and it ended up he was really the person who was in the wrong? What if he had done something or what if he hadn’t. Or worse yet, what if it was just something about him that was unloveable.

“That’s counterproductive Cloud!” Jisoo scolds is through her massage.

“Yeah, I know.”

Sungwoon knew avoidance wasn’t the way to go about solving his situation. He was an adult now, he couldn’t do that. Avoidance would be great if it didn’t come with repercussions. Besides, he didn’t think Lee Taemin would let him keep it up for much longer.

“Thanks for this. The down time and relaxing Not the crappy advise I mean.”

Sungwoon turns his attention from his boy troubles, to enjoying the gift of Anushkha’s hands, as they kneed and roll away the right knots in his backs. At this point it felt like he no longer had a spine, he was just a puddle of something soft and human.

“You’re welcome. Honestly I’m so grateful for what you’ve been doing, so I thought you deserved something lovely.”

Jisoo had a rare day off. Even her weekends recently had been caught up with work. Her case was a huge criminal one, so intense and public that she had even been on television. She was part of the defence team for a very wealthy man and was under lot of pressure and scrutiny.

“As lovely as this is… am I allowed to take a pee break?” Sungwoon wasn’t really making a request, he was just being polite.

His masseuse takes the hint, pulling from Sungwoon allowing him the ability to get up. He carefully covers himself up, getting up from the massage bed, giving the older woman a polite smile.

“Yes, but be quick I pay by the hour!” Jisoo jokes as Sungwoon rushes out of the living room, past the expensive royal blue sofa that had been pushed to the side.

-

Maybe a weak bladder came with age. Sungwoon had barely consumed anything in the way of food. He was lasting on a snack bar and can of coke, yet a few hours later he needed the toilet.

Now that he was done, Sungwoon’s hunger rears his head. He had been trying to trim down a little and was eating healthier, but he was feeling impulsive and hungry.

“Hey Jisoo, I know you’re doing no carbs before the wedding. But fuck it, let’s get a pizz-“

Sungwoon is making his way back to the living room area through the small hallway area, holding onto his barely there towel. However the sudden appearance of a towering figure startles Sungwoon who briefly let’s go of his towel and has to hurriedly cover himself.

“Oh gosh!you scared me-“ Sungwoon catches sight of Hwang Minhyun, still dressed in his work scrubs and looking pretty tired- and gorgeous.

“Sorry!” Minhyun apologises, looking genuinely concerned about Sungwoon – who’s heart was racing out of fear and not because he had the eyes of the hot doctor on him.

“It’s alright.” Sungwoon grips onto his towel, hoping the ground would swallow him. He was barely covered as it was and he was pretty sure he had flashed his best friend’s fiancé.

“I didn’t see anything.” Minhyun’s attempt to reassure Sungwoon does not work, he can feel his face heating up under the gaze of the taller and handsome man.

“Right…” Sungwoon is lacking in ways of replying, and escaping. Instead he stays holding his tiny towel in place.

“I… didn’t know you would be here.” Sungwoon had remembered part of the reason Jisoo wanted to hang out with him, was because she would be lonely as Minhyun would be at work through most of the day.

“I… just got off work. Normally I go to my place to get some shut eye but I came here unannounced.”

Sungwoon must be hallucinating, because he swears he can feels Minhyun eyeing him in a way that wasn’t totally appropriate. But no way would he do that, Sungwoon was just paranoid.

Minhyun was a doctor and had probably seen all manner of bodies in different states, Sungwoon’s pasty little physique was nothing of interest.

“Oh…sorry!” Sungwoon apologises for some unknown reason. Maybe he was apologising for the awkward situation they had found themselves.

“No, no. It’s fine.” Minhyun smiles – which is enough to through Sungwoon off his train of thought briefly. He internally scolds himself as become the pattern recently.

“You enjoying your massage?” Minhyun asks quietly, probably giving into the awkward tension.

“Yeah. It’s…good.” Sungwoon is back to basic and awkward conversation with the hunky doctor – and he becomes all too aware of his nipples.

“Sungwoon?!” Jisoo calls from the next room, startling her best friend and her fiancé who turn in the direction of the living room.

“Yes?!” Sungwoon calls back, his voice slightly shaking – he felt guilty for some reason, like he had been caught misbehaving.

“That pizza idea sounds awesome, come let’s order!” Jisoo yells, finally pulling Sungwoon out into his senses. He slides past Minhyun towards the living room area.

“It was uh, nice erm seeing you.” Minhyun’s words work as a lasso, pulling Sungwoon back. He turns to face the doctor.

“You…too.” He manages a small smile, before scurrying off back to the side of the homeowner – his best friend who would be marrying her handsome doctor fiancée in just under a month.

The rest of the afternoon is spent less awkwardly. The masseuses leave, and Sungwoon and Jisoo are able to put their clothing back on. Sungwoon was in a comfortable pair of tracksuit bottoms and a oversized hoodie.

Jisoo changes into a comfortable silk gown, putting her hair into rollers for the next day. They was no need for airs and graces between Sungwoon and Jisoo, they had seen each other at their very worst before.

Minhyun rests in Jisoo’s room and is so dead to the world, that Jisoo and Sungwoon don’t even have to worry about volume control.

They put on a cheesy romantic comedy, whilst doing face packs and give each other mani/pedis. Stuffing their faces with unhealthy and delicious food.

Outside of the Lee Taemin situation, Sungwoon also filled Jisoo on what was happening with his family and work life. It was probably the most relaxed and comfortable they had been together in a while.

-

 

As the sun is setting, Sungwoon heads back home. The buses had become less frequent and so he had to wait a little longer when taking connecting bus rides from Jisoo’s place.

Jisoo seemed chomping at the bit to join her fiancé in bed, and Sungwoon didn’t want to stop her. Besides he had some television left to catch up on, so he had stopped in the shops for some late night snacks.

“Chef Kang?” Sungwoon had been making his way to his flat building, when he caught sight of the back of a frame he had become familiar with.

With shoulders as wide as the Pacific Ocean, just under six feet. The newly black haired man looked like a he had been pulled straight from a manhwa. The heart fluttering lead, and in hand he had some bags of what looked to be some shopping.

“Ha Sungwoon!” The chef turns around to greet the smaller man, he had all his pearly whites on show.

“Hi, I wasn’t expecting to see you.” Sungwoon gives the younger male a side hug. He had talked to Daniel on and off through the day, but he had never expressed interest in meeting up.

“I wanted to surprise you.” Daniel smiles, the look on his face full of his trademark innocence. Sungwoon smiles, he didn’t mind seeing the younger.

“Surprise?” Sungwoon asks with a raise of the eyebrow.

“If I make you delicious meal, will you let me cuddle with you tonight?” The chef makes a charming proposal, waving the bag of what looked like fresh ingredients.

“Cuddles and cuisine, I’m down!” Sungwoon leads the taller male towards the building’s entrance, he turns back to glance at the chef and finds the younger staring at him a fond way – one that he could never properly match.

—-

As promised, Daniel made a delicious dinner for the florist. It was a late night meal, but it was worked off with playful games. The chef was feeling especially playful that night, especially with a few drinks in him, his hands were everywhere and Sungwoon allowed him.

Not that they crossed the line, Sungwoon wasn’t ready for that. No matter how much the chef hinted at him. The cuddles Sungwoon had promised Daniel, came with a tickle fight that ended up with a pillow fight.

Their night ended up in Sungwoon’s bed, the television buzzing in the background as he and Daniel settled into a comfortable make out session. Sungwoon was sandwiched between Daniel’s strong thighs,trading breaths with the skilled younger.

Daniel was more gentle and patient with Sungwoon, instead of his usually impatient routine. He allowed Sungwoon to move around, change positions, to participate more.

The session was sporadic. Between kisses, and cuddles they just talked about life. It’s not the first time they had discussed their lives, but it was the first time that Daniel had really opened up to Sungwoon.

They had talked and talked way into the wee hours of the night, and ended up falling asleep in each other’s arms. Daniel was the dominant big spoon who treated Sungwoon as if he were a fluffy toy, he wedged the older man between his thighs, leaving Sungwoon with no choice but to settle in Daniel’s arms.

Thankfully he was able to escape the chef’s grip in the morning without causing too much of a commotion. He had gotten washed and dressed and was preparing to head out and meet his sister and nieces.

“Morning.” Sungwoon greets Daniel as he makes his way from Sungwoon’s room. He looked freshly awake, with his hair sticking in all directions, his eyes barely open and his voice sounding a little rougher.

“Morning hot and cute Sungwoonie.” Daniel finds it in him to start flirting, despite looking barely awake.

“Cute, hot and showered.” Sungwoon playfully jabs, as he takes a sip of his morning tea. “Without me?” Daniel sulks, jutting out his bottom lip into a comical pout as he back hugs the elder.

“You were dead to the world.” Sungwoon had discovered that Daniel was pretty much impossible to wake up, no amount of noise seemed to get him out of his slumber. He only got up when he was ready.

“You smell so nice, what’s that shampoo?” Daniel sniffs Sungwoon’s hair before giggling slightly.

“Strawberry yum, yum!” Sungwoon answers, turning to face Daniel, petting the wild strands of hair down.

“Speaking of yum, yum. Once I’m showered and brush my teeth, can I get a kiss?” Daniel requests with a wriggle of the eyebrows.

“Maybe. Hurry up. I’m making breakfast.” Sungwoon wasn’t much of a cook, but he was sure he could whip up something edible for the two of them. “Nice!” Daniel is only too happy to accept the offer.

—-

“What’s with the smile?” Sung Kyung teases Sungwoon with a playful nudge to the ribs.

“What do you mean?” Sungwoon turns his attention from the twins playing in the park’s sandpit. The toddlers were bundled up despite warmer summer like climate.

“You have this goofy smile on your face.” Sung Kyung pokes Sungwoon’s cheeks playfully.

“No I don’t!” Sungwoon tries to change his expression, but he can barely hold his poker face for long. He was feeling good after seeing Daniel and the after effects hadn’t worn off.

“Are you seeing someone?” Sungwoon Kyung looked determined to get some gossip from her older brother.

“No. I’m not.” Sungwoon lies. He didn’t want to talk about Daniel, he didn’t want the fact things were working out between them to be a signal for his mother and sister to continue to meddle in his life.

“Are you sure?” The taller younger wears a look of slight disbelief.

“Yes, one hundred percent.” Sungwoon tries to casually dismiss the subject.

“How disappointing.” Sung Kyung looking genuinely disappointed or embarrassed, Sungwoon wasn’t sure which.

“It’s fine, I like being single.” Sungwoon didn’t mind being single. He was in no rush to be in a relationship. He hadn’t met anyone who had mad him want to take the risk of love seriously.

Sure he was having fun with Daniel, and he had some fuck buddies in the time that he had been single. He wasn’t lonely, he was just picky and that wasn’t going to change anytime soon. Sungwoon didn’t settle.

“Do you?” Sung Kyung asks looking genuinely concerned. “Why wouldn’t I?” Sungwoon is defensive, he knows he is being sensitive but still he can’t help it.

“Because you love, love.” Sung Kyung answers matter of a factly. “I do?” Sungwoon hadn’t even thought of himself in that way.

“Yes! You are the happiest when you’re in love.” Sung Kyung answers with a fond smile on her face, that makes Sung Woon wonder if she was right. Did it seem that way? Had he been less happy?

“I’m not sure about that.”Sungwoon felt jaded as far as Love was concerned, he didn’t have great experience with it.

“Is this about Taemin?” Sung Kyung asks suddenly, and receives no answer. Instead she takes notice of the slight tension forming in her older brother’s jaw.

“It’s been three years since you guys broke, but still you haven’t properly dated anyone since.” Sung Kyung pushes further, seeing a reaction from her brother.

“Sungkyung drop it.” The moody older warns his little sister.

“I honestly don’t know why you broke up with him in the first place. He was perfect for you!” Sungwoon had heard this argument over the last couple of years. Sung Kyung has been fond of his former lover, and often pushed Sungwoon on an answer for the reason of their break up.

“Sungkyung-“ Sungwoon could feel a burning heat rise up from inside of himself, he could barely think.

“You can be stubborn sometimes-“

“Shut your mouth!” Something in Sungwoon breaks. His calm has been tested and he’s unable to get it back together.

“Sungwoon? Why are you snapping at me for, I’m only trying to give you some advice!” Sung Kyung watches her older brother with a horrified look on her face.

“If you don’t know what you’re talking about, then just shut up!”Sungwoon knew he was being overly sensitive, and this wasn’t the right thing but he couldn’t help but feel a little bitter.

“As a married woman, I thought you might want my advice.”

“Just because you got knocked up and fell into a marriage, doesn’t mean you get to lecture me on a situation you know nothing of.” As soon as the horrible words leave his mouth, Sungwoon immediately regrets them. But he’s too wound up to clearly think.

Instead Sungwoon leaves without a word, ignoring as his sister calls after him. He didn’t want to be like this, not around his sister and especially not around the nieces that he adored so much.

——

“That’s intense.” After his blow out, Sungwoon had rushed out of the park to the nearest place of comfort that he could think off and ended up on the door step of his least judgemental friend.

After giving Junhyuk a rundown of the argument he had with his sister, the older man’s expression had changed slightly. It had dimmed, he looked disappointed in Sungwoon but he doesn’t voice it immediately.

“I don’t know where it came from. She just kind of set me off.” Sungwoon supposes all the little jabs his sister threw at him built up unconsciously and today he had been triggered.

“Look, I get it. She touched on a sensitive subject, but she didn’t deserve that kind of reaction.” Junhyuk’s tone is stern, but not in a way that makes Sungwoon feel anymore of a jerk than he already does.

“I know and normally I’m able to avoid snapping at her. But seeing Taemin recently, has probably made things a little harder…” Sungwoon admits that he wasn’t handling the return of his ex as well as he had hoped.

“You need some closure.” Junhyuk advises. “Closure?” Dread settles In Sungwoon stomach as he thinks of the concept.

“You can’t move on, unless you can forgive and forget.” Junhyuk words what Sungwoon had known for a long time, but had been avoiding.

“I’m not saying that you have to be his best friend. I just mean, letting go of the grudge, means you get to drop the weight that comes with it.” Coming from anyone else, Sungwoon would find himself talking back, his back up. But Junhyuk was the most fair and neutral person Sungwoon knew.

“You’ve been held back too long with this on your shoulders, and it’s time to move on.” Sungwoon thinks of how long he had held this grudge, it had been with him so long that he worried what person he would be without it.

If he dropped the grudge on Taemin, it would be symbolic. It would mean he was ready to move on. And if he did move on then he would be allowing the possibility of love to come into his life. He wasn’t sure if he could handle it.

“You don’t have to get married, or even date someone. But at least just being happy without something lingering. I think it’s worth a shot.”

Junhyuk leaves Sungwoon with something to ponder. Was he ready to move on, or would he stay where he was in limbo?

 

——

“Why did you do it? Cheat on me I mean.” Sungwoon skips to the chase.

The florist had finally met up with Taemin the morning after his argument with Sung Kyung and his chat with Junhyuk. He had made the decision that no matter how this meeting went forward, he would be moving on.

Meeting the dancer in a café near his apartment, the pair were in the corner of the café away from watchful eyes, talking over warm beverages.

“Whoa, so you’re skipping right to the point.” Taemin is a little taken aback by Sungwoon’s straightforwardness.

“Was I a bad boyfriend? A terrible lover? Did my breath stink?what was it?” Sungwoon impatiently throws a bunch of questions at Taemin, giving him no chance to reply.

“It was none of those things.” It wasn’t that simple for Taemin.

“Then what? What did I do wrong?”Sungwoon knew he sounded a little pathetic, but he wanted answers and he was going to sacrifice his pride to get them.

“You did nothing wrong. You were perfect.”

“That makes no sense, if I was so perfect why did you stray?” Sungwoon couldn’t understand it, but from the looks of it Taemin seemed to truly believe what he was saying.

“Because you were too perfect.” Sungwoon raises his eyebrow in response.

“You are every man’s dream. You’re funny, cute, sweet, sexy, beautiful, down to earth. You care about people, and bend over backwards to make people happy.” Sungwoon searches for any insincerity in his former lover’s eyes and can’t seem to find any. Confusing him further.

“I… liked you a lot, but I felt like I didn’t deserve you.” Taemin explains weakly, immediately winning a response from Sungwoon.

“Oh gosh, not this. Are you really going to use this excuse?” Sungwoon was exasperated. He had heard this excuse before in the past.

“You were too good for me? That’s the lamest excuse in the book!” He mocks, gaining a slightly amused smile from the dancer.

“It’s not an excuse. It’s the truth. Your feelings, were so intense and genuine. I didn’t feel like I could match them.” Taemin explains, and briefly silences Sungwoon.

“You’re right. It’s a crappy excuse. Because if I felt like that, I should have just broken up with you.” Taemin acknowledges.

“But you didn’t.” Sungwoon couldn’t help but feel bitter. It’s not like he had been clingy and forced Taemin into the relationship.

“I didn’t. And I regret not letting you go. I was selfish and foolish. But also, you’re a hard person to let go of.” Taemin explains his selfish behaviours, and unlike two years ago he seemed to be taking full accountability.

“Fine.” Sungwoon answers after letting out a long drawn sigh. He takes. Sip of the mug of tea in front of him.

“Fine?” Taemin is taken aback by the reaction, or lack of one.

“Yes. I’ve heard you out.” Sungwoon answers casually.

“And??”

“And I understand, I accept and I want to move on.” Sungwoon wasn’t completely satisfied with the answer he had revealed. It meant he hadn’t done anything wrong, but some how that felt more unsatisfying. If he was so perfect then what was wrong with his love?

“As friends?” Taemin suggests. “As acquaintances who work their way to being friends.” Sungwoon is quick with the counter.

“That’s fair…” Taemin agrees. The tension leaves his body, he smiles watching Sungwoon fondly.

“I yelled at my sister because of you!”

“Huh?”

Sungwoon bursts into a fit of giggles, the sight of Taemin confused expression. Suddenly he felt lighter. He had been stupid not to do this much sooner.

—-

“Earth to Ha Sungwoon.”

“You there?”

A friendly voice half laughing pulls Sungwoon out of his train of thought. Sungwoon had zoned out, and finds himself inside a photography studio located on the outskirts of town, close to a few acres of carefully manicured grass. And with him is the groom who was due to marry in less than a month.

“Yeah, just…thinking.” Sungwoon had been in the land of day dreams ever since his meeting with Taemin that morning. He had hidden in the back of the shop to do paper work, because he wasn’t in the customer focused frame of mind.

Junhyuk and Taehyun had fortunately been able to hold the fort without his help. And now at the end of the day he had rushed to the photography studio to meet with Minhyun and meet up with a up and coming popular photographer that had been recommended by a close friend.

“Don’t hurt yourself.” Minhyun teases, his eyes creasing upwards as he laughs melodically. What a pretty laugh.

“Shut up!” Sungwoon gives the taller man a smack on the shoulder before starting to giggle a little. His face heating up a little.

“What’s on your mind…?” Minhyun looks at Sungwoon directly in the eyes, and for some reason it unlocks something in Sungwoon.

“My stupid ex.” Sungwoon reveals with a roll of the eyes. “Right…” Minhyun answers, watching Sungwoon expectantly.

“I met with him this morning and something he said keeps lingering…” Sungwoon still couldn’t work out how to feel about some of the things Taemin had said.

Overall he had decided to be civil around his ex, and maybe work to being friends. They could meet up in the future, but for now they would be just friends of friends.

Sungwoon was still having a hard time ruminating some of what Taemin has told him. He couldn’t wrap his head around Taemin’s way thinking, he wondered if he was the strange one or if his ex was.

“What did he say?” Minhyun asks, and even though Sungwoon wasn’t the most open and sharing person, he does so trusting something in the younger doctor’s eyes.

“That he cheated on me because I loved him too much.” Minhyun’s face cutely crunches in bemusement.

“I know right? Stupid!” Somehow one expression is enough to lighten the feelings that Sungwoon had been feeling.

“But I got to wondering, can love do that? Can love be so overwhelming that it puts a person off.”Sungwoon never thought of himself as being someone that could overwhelm.

Sungwoon truly thought he been pretty laid back as a boyfriend, he allowed Taemin room to be an individual outside of his relationship. He was supportive and loving when he thought it was necessary, how could that be too much?

“Only if they don’t want it…” Minhyun answers after a brief and pensive silence.

“If someone really loved you, and you love them just as much. You don’t run away from it, you run to it.” Minhyun looks him right in the eyes. Sungwoon is left breathless. Is this how he feels for Jisoo?

“Hello, sorry I’m late!” A voice calls out from behind Minhyun and Sungwoon, breaking the pair out of their moment.

A young handsome man with arms full of camera equipment, asks Minhyun and Sungwoon to follow him into his office located in the side. Getting a nod of approval from the receptionist, Minhyun and Sungwoon following the male who looked young enough to be in his teens.

“Traffic was a right ball bag coming down the motorway!” The snaggletoothed man comments. He had a surprisingly deep voice that didn’t match such a cute face, it throws Sungwoon off.

“I’m Park Woojin the photographer, and you are Hwang Minhyun and Kim Jisoo?” The younger introduces himself, as he places down his equipment. He looked a little flustered and rushed off of his feet.

“Erm, this is Hwang Minhyun, I’m just his…friend Ha Sungwoon.” Sungwoon doesn’t know why he’s so awkward in correcting the man.

“Oh great! Well what we could do is I could show you some of my portfolio and also run through some tests and show you my process!” The awkwardness of the moment seems to pass over the younger man’s head.

“That sounds great!”Sungwoon tries to move things along, he doesn’t look behind him at the source of his sense of unbalance.

———

“Whoa!” Sungwoon repeats for the nth time when looking over the younger man’s work.

Woojin had taken Minhyun and himself for an impromptu photo shoot outside in the beautiful back fields. They stood in a flower bed of violets they worked as a beautiful backdrop.

Minhyun managed to convince Sungwoon to join in the photo shoot. They posed awkwardly together, as Woojin snapped away.

In the middle of the photo shoot, the weather decided to be its be a total rotter as Woojin so charmingly puts it. The heavens opened up and a short two minute jog to the studio leaves the trio drenched.

“You’re freaking amazing.” Sungwoon marvels over the spontaneous pictures taken of Sungwoon and Minhyun as they tried to shield themselves from the incoming rain.

Minhyun had taken Sungwoon by the hand, pulling him towards the studio. Sungwoon tried to follow the man’s speed, but for some reason the function in his legs ceased. It’s up to the doctor to catch him when he nearly trips. All of that had been caught on camera by the very talented and astute photographer.

“Not just a cute face.” Woojin brags, rightly so. The young man was extremely gifted.

“I’m just… did you edit these?” Sungwoon couldn’t believe that the man had just taken the pictures spontaneously. Most of the frames were brilliantly done.

“No! Not yet, but so far these are pretty killer.” The quality of the pictures shocks Sungwoon, even without editing the pictures looked extraordinary.

“What do you think?” Woojin asks expectantly looking at Minhyun who had been pretty silent up until this.

Clothes soaked, and hair slicked back. The doctor looked unfairly gorgeous. Sungwoon hadn’t faired as well through the rain. He felt like a wet dog.

“Minhyun?” Sungwoon turns to look up at Minhyun and is startled, at how intently the younger man was looking at him.

“They’re good.” Minhyun’s response is short and aimed solely at Sungwoon.

“He’s not a man of many words.” Sungwoon sheepishly admits.

“I can see.” Woojin responds, a big grin making its way across his face.

“These aren’t too bad. The weather being it’s dumb self worked in our favour though, the rain and the natural light. It’s almost as if it had been planned or something.” Woojin explains, scrolling through the photo gallery.

“It looks like a movie cover, with the male lead protecting his love interest.” The pictures did in fact look quite intimate. Minhyun looks as if he were a chivalrous prince coming to Sungwoon’s rescue.

“What are talking about? We’re just friends.” A flustered Sungwoon splutters his way through a vehement denial.

“I know, but the optics are sweet.” The younger answers nonchalantly, before looking down proudly at the pictures.

“So how much would you charge for a day? Sungwoon decides to try and change the subject to what was his important – the pictures for his best friend’s day – not his weird feelings.

“Two thousand.” Woojin answers without missing a beat.

“Thousand quid?” Sungwoon guffaws, the price was a little more than he was expecting.

“Yeah, and I’ll add the video service for an extra thousand. Let me show you my friend’s video reel.” Woojin doesn’t blink, he was in sales mode and looked determined to sell his services.

“Three thousand?” Sungwoon’s mouth goes dry, the expenses had already piled. He worried that he would get his best friend in debt before she even begins her married life.

“Yeah, my friend Park Jihoon, he’s pretty amazing. He’s got a better eye than I do for these things.” Woojin after some scrolling on his iPad, turns the screen over to Sungwoon.

“The guy’s a total nerd who usually wastes his talents on fan fiction videos, but he’s a film graduate with a lot of talent. These are from a coming of age ceremony he did in Wolverhampton.” Woojin preempts.

“Wow, that’s amazing!” Sungwoon’s eyes light up as he takes in all the colours, the angles, the edits. It was a professional job, it made a small intimate session look lavish and breathtaking.

“It’s like a fairy tail!” Sungwoon’s heart flutters at the sight, a huge grin makes its way across his face.

“We’ll take it.” Minhyun decides suddenly, alarming Sungwoon a little. When he looks up at the younger male, he was staring pretty determinedly at the photographer.

——

“It’s a lot. There are people I went to med school with, that I was kind of close with and now it’s like…awkward to even talk”.

Once again, Minhyun was kind enough to escort Sungwoon all the way home. Now he didn’t reject the younger’s offer, instead they talked. Time had passed and now they were able to hold a conversation without any awkward pauses.

In fact sometimes they found themselves over talking, and lingering outside of Sungwoon’s building chatting. They had got into the swing of things and were taking about the tough competition Minhyun was involved in as far as getting a work promotion.

“The competition is that tough?” Sungwoon felt bad for Minhyun. He never talked much about friends. He only knew of Seungwoo and one work friend.

“Brutal. A lot of these doctors are narcissists who believe that everything is owed to them.” Minhyun seemed quite disillusioned by the people he was surrounded by at work.

“They believe that they deserve certain powers, because they can do certain procedures, forgetting the real reason we got into this line of work in the first place.” Sungwoon watches as Minhyun’s eyes cloud over, his jaw tenses a little.

“What was it? What got you into medicine?” Medicine was a pretty caring field of work to go into. It surprised Sungwoon when he had first heard of Minhyun’s decision to go to pursue a career as a doctor.

“I wanted to help people. To save lives.” Minhyun answers without hesitation.

“I know it sounds stereotypical, but I just wanted to be there. To make sure that I don’t know… someone’s son, or daughter. Their mother, father, cousin, niece, nephew. That they could make it back home.”

Wow. Is all Sungwoon can think. He’s taken aback. Minhyun seemed so cold and stoic, so to see that thought and felt so deeply about his patients. It once again sends Sungwoon’s presumptions flying.

“That’s amazing.” Sungwoon praises Minhyun, giving him a slow clap. “It’s nothing.” Minhyun is quick to dismiss the praise. “You undervalue what you’re doing.”

“I value it just enough. I didn’t become a doctor for praise money or accolades. All those things are great. And I am a person who goals and desires. But still, the main thing is saving lives.” Minhyun clarifies, oh so coolly and with sincerity.

“Hmmm, well. I know you can do it. Continue to save lives and erm, succeed and erm fighting!” Sungwoon tries to wish the younger the best without seeming awkward.

“Fighting!” A smile makes way across the handsome doctor’s face – and Sungwoon flutters. That’s when he realises he was totally screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of this update! The story is starting to pick up right?


	6. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sungwoon has a crush and that crush might crush him. In more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me forever to write this chapter, cause it’s low-key such an important one. Whenever I write, there are particular happenings that I imagine, and then I write around it to make those things happen. I finally got to write some stuff that I was excited to write. 
> 
> I tried to italicise some of the internal thought parts, but my computer is a bugger and doesn’t want to cooperate with me. But when you see shit in first person just assume those are Sungwoon’s internal monologue till I can come in and edit it. If I do. I’m lazy y’all.

**From: WoojinPark@WannaOneMail.com**

  
**To: CloudWoon@Hotshot.com**

  
**CC: HwangMin@NuestMail.co.uk**

  
**Subject: Photoshoot**.

 

Good getting to see you and the handsome groom to be. I’ve got the pictures I did attached on this email. Cause I like y’all so much, it’s free of charge! Good luck with the rest of the wedding planning!

 _Sent_ _8_ :34pm

 

Sungwoon made the mistake of putting his email address down as a form of contact. He also made the mistake of reading Park Woojin’s email, and clicking and downloading the stream of photos attached.

Along with the same photos he had seen earlier at the photo studio, there were some other pictures he hadn’t seen. They had been edited just slightly, and were bleeding gorgeous.

There were a few pictures that Sungwoon had stared pretty long and hard at, before slamming his IPad shut. Placing the device to his bedside table, he fans his face and tries to remove the image from his head.

The image in question was that of the handsome doctor shirt soaked through and sticking to his wash board abs. His hair was slicked back, and his eyes were just _– unfair._

 _Why was Hwang Minhyun prettier than I remembered?_ – Sungwoon had to admit that growing up, the doctor had caught his attention being at the same high school and university. He was the mysterious pretty boy width Fox like features.

There was something royal, lethal but at the same time delicate about Minhyun. Sungwoon had a crush on him briefly, and he had thought he had put that behind him. But now with the younger male’s dripping wet visual in his head, it was hard to pretend that was in the past.

At this point Sungwoon was just going to have to concede. He sighs deeply whilst looking up at the ceiling. _You like him – He’s nice, what’s not to like? – He’s your Jisoo’s fiancé – He’s breathtaking – He only has eyes for your best friend - Now you have eyes for him._

An emotional tug and pull game takes place in Sungwoon’s consciousness. Hey! Having a crush on someone isn’t criminal. _It’s not like you would ever do anything about it! He’s hot, and you’re a gay man with eyes. Appreciating visuals isn’t s crime._

Sungwoon notes how much he sounds like Taehyun as he tries to legitimise the crush he had let grow over the last few months. As long as he didn’t overstep, and he just supported Minhyun and Jisoo. Eventually the feelings would disappear and he could move on.

Ding! A melodic tone breaks Sungwoon out of his thoughts. Turning to the side he waits again for the sound. This time there’s a knocking on the door.

“Daniel?” Sungwoon is a little taken aback to see the chef, the younger greets him with a beaming smile.

“Hi! I’m here unannounced again.” Daniel announces shamelessly whilst waving to Sungwoon.

“What are you doing here?” He can’t help but smile back at the chipper looking chef especially as he pulls Sungwoon into a hug.

“Here to see you of course!” Daniel doesn’t wait for an invitation, he walks past Sungwoon into the apartment. Fortunately Sungwoon didn’t mind at all, he had been torturing himself mentally and a Daniel sized distraction could be just what the doctor prescribed.

“I’m here and I bought takeaway, you good with curry?” Daniel plants a soft kiss on Sungwoon’s lips which he briefly returns.

“Yeah. Great!” It was another late dinner, but Sungwoon didn’t mind. He takes Daniel’s hand and leads him to the bedroom.

-

“I didn’t mean to snap at her, but I don’t know she can be a bit condescending.”

Sungwoon and Daniel had finished eating, and had showered and changed into some comfortable clothing. They lay in Sungwoon’s bed and catch up. Sungwoon reveals his fight with Sung Kyung.

“Married people are like that. They think they know it all.” Thankfully the chef isn’t too judgmental, he seems to understand Sungwoon.

“Ugh, it’s so annoying and always unsolicited!” Sungwoon whines. “But well meaning…” Daniel counters.

“My mum is so angry! How could you speak to your little sister like that? She’s the mother of your precious little nieces.” Sungwoon remembers the dissolute had felt hearing the voicemail from his mother.

Not only had she already taken sides without knowing the full story, but she was bringing in the nieces that he adored so much.

“She bought in the nieces?” Daniel knew how much Sungwoon adored his nieces, he wouldn’t have taken them being brought up well.

“To maximum effect. And now I feel like a total tool.” Sungwoon lets out a dejected sigh.

I“You’re not a tool. You’re just a human, and sometimes humans have bad days.” Daniel gives the older man’s shoulder a squeeze.

“I should apologise.” Sungwoon knew he had to. His overreaction was inexcusable. He wouldn’t have liked for anyone else to speak to his sister like that, he wasn’t excluded.

“There’s no point in just apologising, if there is no explanation. Tell them the truth and clear things up.” Daniel was right. Sungwoon needed to address some things, and get some understanding from his loved ones.

“More clearing up! I’m so tired!” Sungwoon wasn’t good with drama. That was why he had a small group of trustworthy friends, and rarely dated. and even then he liked to stay home, because conflict wasn’t for him.

“You’re so cute.” Daniel fluffs through Sungwoon, giving his trademark toothy grin. “I know.” Giggles, leaning into the younger’s chest. He felt comfortable like this.

— —-

“Morning!” Hair askew in different directions, eyes barely open and voice gruff. The freshly woken Daniel greets Sungwoon as he enters the kitchen area.

“You look worse for wear.” Sungwoon who was already washed and dressed for the day, teases the younger man in front of him.

“That bed of yours is tiny.” Daniel cutely grumbles a complaint. “I am only a tiny human!” Sungwoon jokes. He walks over to the kettle to boil some water, to make a coffee for Daniel.

“Tiny, fluffy and soft.” Daniel mumbles, as he hugs Sungwoon from behind, before letting his arms slide down to his waist.

“You make me sound like a stuffed toy.” Sungwoon gives Daniel a slight nudge in the ribs, before turning to face the handsome younger. “You’re good to cuddle with.” Daniel gives Sungwoon’s forehead a sweet little peck.

“Idiot.” Sungwoon laughs, lightly shoving the taller male. “Well this idiot has to leave and make money, I’ll call you later?” Daniel plants a kiss on Sungwoon’s lips, declining the offer for breakfast.

“Don’t worry, I won’t visit you unannounced again. I just wanted to keep you on your toes.” Daniel jokes. Honestly Sungwoon hadn’t minded, there was something so comfortable about being around Daniel.

“Later Sungwoonie.” Daniel steals one last glance at Sungwoon, he waves cutely before rushing off and out of the flat leaving Sungwoon alone.

Cup of tea, and get your morning brain on Sungwoon. Sungwoon tells himself, putting the kettle back on. While waiting for the water to boil, he walks over to his voicemail, checking for any messages.

“Hey! It’s Minhyun. We’re still meeting up at Rock Hall right? That band apparently rehearses there a lot. Should be fun, so I’ll see you then.”

The doctor’s words float through the room, as Sungwoon listens to Minhyun voice, his tone, his words, a smile slowly make’s its way across his face. A warm feeling enters his chest.

Bad Sungwoon! Bad man of honour. Sungwoon scolds himself, giving himself a harsh slap.

The more he became like this, and let these thoughts crawl in his mind, the harsher he slapped himself. Sungwoon had to be harsh on himself, if not he would mess up.

——

 

“Ha Sungwoon!” Ong Seungwoo greets from across what looked like a small theatre hall.

Sungwoon was late. He had been busy with work all day and then he had gotten caught up in a traffic jam. He had told Minhyun to go ahead and he would make his way there on time.

Stood in front of the stage waiting, were Seungwoo and Minhyun. As Seungwoo rushes to greet him, Minhyun stands back. Sungwoon immediately notices that something is off with the younger man.

“Seungwoo! I didn’t know you would be coming?” Sungwoon greets him with a hug. He pulls her into the handsome taller male into his embrace.

“I heard that Minhyunie would be checking out bands today, and I wanted to see tag along. I have a thing for bass players for.” Seungwoo, lifts Sungwoon up off the ground and twirls him around.

“He’s an idiot, ignore him Sungwoon. Just focus on the music.” Minhyun calls out from behind them, he was the moodiest that he had ever seen the doctor. Is he tired? Sungwoon wonders.

“Or focus on me and my pretty face.” Seungwoo ignores Minhyun’s mood and focuses his attention on Sungwoon.

“You never quit do you?” Sungwoon giggles, hooking arms with Seungwoo.

“Quit? On you? Never! I’m going to make Ongwoon happen, no matter what!” Seungwoo was his usual shameless self, clinging onto Sungwoon who couldn’t help but be laughing.

“You’re ridiculous!” Sungwoon, gives Seungwoo a smack as they head over towards the stage.

“Hey Minhyun, don’t you think this pretty flower and I would be a vision together?” Seungwoo involves his brother, as he back hugs Sungwoon.

“I think I took off time from my busy schedule to find a band for my wedding day, not to watch you fucking faff around!” Minhyun snaps, and suddenly the tension is amped up.

“Jeez! What’s crawled up your butt?” Seungwoo teases Minhyun playfully.

“Oh fuck off! I told you I’m here to get this done, not to fuck about watch you acting like a thirsty fool who can’t take rejection.” Minhyun unleashes his vitriol, it takes Sungwoon aback.

“What the hell is your problem?” Seungwoo, pulls from Sungwoon and approaches Minhyun to confront him.

“You are, with your goofy antics. When the hell are you going to grow up?” Minhyun’s face was thunder and lightening. He looked furious.

“Never! If it means I can avoid being a boring little shit bag like you!” Seungwoo isn’t intimidated, he stands up to his brother.

“What did you say?” Minhyun grabs Seungwoo by the collar, nose flaring as he glares at someone who he was supposed to be the closest to.

“You heard me, quit being a little bitch and acting out!” Seungwoo stares down his brother, he was glaring back at Minhyun and tension grows.

“Hey!Hey! Hey! None of that!” Sungwoon steps into the middle of face off, pushing Seungwoo and Minhyun away from each other, before any irreversible damage could be done. He turns to look at Minhyun and plead with him with his eyes.

“We…can do this another time. I’m going.” He can see the struggle in the younger man’s eyes, his jaw locks. He was doing everything he could to control his emotions but they were leaking through and he looked angry and something else. Looking away, he rushes away.

“Minhyun!” Sungwoon calls out after Minhyun, but he doesn’t listen. He rushes away, and Seungwoo pulls him back.

“Don’t worry about him. He’ll get home by himself, me and you will stay. Take pictures and videos.” Seungwoo’s expression has softened a little, just a second ago he had almost fought his brother but now the tension had been zapped from his body.

“Right.” Sungwoon’s stomach was turned, his throat was dry. He hated it, he wanted to rush after him.

——

 

“You have four voicemails.” Sungwoon had finally gotten home, after the tense afternoon session between two brothers. I

Sungwoon’s day had been long and tense and he felt drained. He wasn’t ready to see anyone. He needed to be alone and get his emotions in check. So much had happened and he needed to take care of himself. Some good food, some music and some good movies.

“Hey Sungwoon! Don’t tell me what I’ve heard is true! Did you really make up with that Trashmin? Am I going to have to keep seeing him more?”

Taehyun’s voice of disapproval echoes through the room. Sungwoon hadn’t talked to him about the chat he had with Taemin. He didn’t want to be lectured by his friend. All was done.

“Fine. Look, congratulations for being grown up. But if you ever need me to take him out, I have some contacts.”

Thankfully Taehyun seemed to be letting things go as well. Sungwoon was grateful for a loyal friend like him.

“Your second message.” The automated voice informs.

“Hey Sungwoonie! It’s your father. I heard you had a disagreement with your sister. It hurts my feelings to hear this.”

Sungwoon sighs. More drama. He was going to have to call his sister and meet up soon.

“I hope that you guys can talk things through. I love you always and hope to see you soon.” His father message concludes.

Message number three.

“Ha Sungwoon! It’s your business partner, and extremely handsome entrepreneur!”

San’s voice blares through the answering machine. It had been a while since he had heard from San, he was busy enjoying his boyfriend’s company. He figured that they were having a good time and the less he heard, the better.

“I’ve been enjoying a booze and sex filled vacation with my handsome model boyfriend, but unfortunately I will be returning soon!”

Sungwoon rolls his eyes. San really liked to rub Sungwoon’s face in his joy, he wondered what kind of enemies he had if this was his type of friend?

“When I do, I’ll be taking my cast off and you’ll be joining me as a boyfriend replacement. I’ll pick you then. I love you lots!”

San barely gives Sungwoon any opportunity to decline. He knew that Sungwoon was a soft touch and would go with him. Sungwoon sighs, it was yet another thing he had to worry about it.

“Message four.” The message concludes.

“Hey Sungwoon.”

Minhyun’s canned voice rings out into the room. Sungwoon could hear cars passing around in the background. Wasn’t he at work or home?where is he?

“It’s the idiot with the short temper, also known as Hwang Minhyun.”

Sungwoon smiles, the tension inside of him being relieved. It seemed that Minhyun had calmed down and come to his senses. Seeing him earlier on snapping at Seungwoo, it was a little scary.

“I’m sorry about earlier on. I was tired and sensitive.”

Minhyun had been trying to balance his busy work schedule with wedding planning and as expected, it had gotten a little too much for him. Sungwoon feared that the doctor was taking on more than he could handle out of a feeling of guilt and obligation to him.

“It’s getting a little hard to balance some things…”

There’s a sudden silence and all that can be heard is the passing of cars. Minhyun obviously hadn’t hung up, but he had paused for a reason. Sungwoon’s heart sinks.

“Maybe I’m getting a little overwhelmed by this all.”

The words cut through the room and hit Sungwoon in the gut. Minhyun sounded so vulnerable and defeated and something else. What was on his mind? Minhyun was so guarded, and even though Sungwoon had broken down some walls in their friendship, it seemed that Minhyun had a lot he was keeping to himself.

“Maybe...”

“I’m thinking too much…”

“Or not enough….”

Suddenly it becomes hard to breathe for Sungwoon, his heart is fluttering. Thoughts are running a mile a minute. Was he reading between the lines properly? Or was he misunderstanding Minhyun and reading too much into his words, because to him it sounded like…

“Ignore me! I’m tired and hungry and I’ll be in better spirits next time you see me. Take care.”

Minhyun cuts in before Sungwoon can go any further. It’s as if he could sense where Sungwoon’s thoughts had been going. In that case, Sungwoon had nothing to worry about.

—-

The Ha children had gotten along well throughout their childhood. Sungwoon had become an older brother at the tender age of three and when he had laid eyes on his little sister, he had been enamoured. This little person he would treat like a precious jewel.

As kids Sung Kyung followed her older brother everywhere. Wherever Sungwoon was, his little sister was holding his hands. They played well, had fun and as best friends they managed to stay out of trouble.

As the precious jewel grew and became more opinionated, she listened less to her older brother. The pair clashed, but their love always prevailed. They could always make up, and for the most part they could avoid bickering.

Sungwoon as the older sibling usually gave into his little sister. If Sung Kyung wanted to win an argument, then Sungwoon would let her. If she felt she was right, then he would let her think that she was.

As an older sibling he had always let her have her way, even when he was right most of the time. The knowledge that he was in right was enough comfort for him, but today he meets his sister on his lunch hour barely able to look at her in the eye.

The siblings were in the coffee shop near Sungwoon’s flat, and located at a table near the back. Sungwoon regrets not asking his sister not to join him in his apartment. It would have made this apology much less awkward. But his apartment didn’t come with her favourite coffee drink.

“I’m sorry.” Sungwoon after almost a week of avoiding his sister, finally says the words his sister deserved to hear.

“No I’m sorry.” Face crumpled, Sung Kyung was quieter than normal. She looked sad, probably regretted how things had gone down.

“I shouldn’t have spoken to you like that.” Sungwoon tries to express his remorse as genuinely as possible.

“I was being a pushy know it all!” Sung Kyung quickly counters.

Both siblings were fortunately in a better mindset. Neither was looking for blame and seemed receptive to each other. They would be able to patch things up, but there needed to be some more air cleared, some truths revealed and explanations made.

“Hubby warned me that I was starting to become a little smarmy since getting married.” Sungwoon hadn’t been surprised not to get any angry and defensive messages from Joohyuk. The man was neutral when it came to the bickers of the Ha siblings. But it seemed Joohyuk like Junhyuk, had given his sister some harsh truths.

“No, you just want the best for me.”

“Of course I do. I love you”

“Love you too.”

Like that, Sungwoon is able to make up with his sister. The precious jewel he had loved for most of his life. He promises himself to never let things get as intense as a shouting argument in front of his nieces. He would cut the problem at the source and be more direct.

“I heard through Moonkyu about Taemin, and why you broke up.” Sung Kyung beats Sungwoon to the punch. He had been readying himself to tell her about it all.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” It wasn’t an accusation, it was more of a disappointment. Sungwoon didn’t like being the cause of such an expression from his sister.

“I don’t know? I was embarrassed.” Sungwoon admits that it was hard it was for him to reveal the truth of Taemin’s infidelitythat after showing off so much about him. He didn’t want to admit that he was wrong.

“Embarrassed? You had no reason to be feel that way. That tool bag should be feeling embarrassed that he acted so foolishly and lost the best thing that happened to him.” Sung Kyung’s face scrunches up as she bad mouths Taemin.

She had gotten along so well with the dancer, and had been disappointed when Taemin announced their split. But to see her this way, it seemed that Sungwoon would always be a priority for her.

“Thanks.” Sungwoon smiles, thankful for his sister’s loyalty.

“Anyway, I get it now. Why you’re so cautious.”Sung Kyung had done a one eighty. She had gone from being so critical, and now she was so understanding that it made feel Sungwoon feel idiotic for not telling her the truth sooner.

“What happened to you would put me on edge too. I was after that snake Peter Crosby, remember?”

Sung Kyung had dated a much older man, before dating Joohyuk. He appealed to her because of his, charm, suave and experience. But a year into their relationship she was confronted by an angry wife. One that Sung Kyung knee nothing about.

That had meant the end of their relationship. Sung Kyung was heartbroken. She couldn’t be the other woman and she wouldn’t ask the older man to break up his family.

It had broken her heart and for a while she didn’t date or let anyone close to her. The situation mirrors his current situation a little when he thought about it.

Sung Kyung talks about meeting Joohyuk, and how he slowly broke down the brick wall she had built up. He had been patient with her, and understood the reasons for her lack of trust.And although it took a while, she had found true happiness with someone she considered a soulmate.e

I hope you can find someone like that, who loves you the way you deserve.” Sungwoon gets up from his hair and walks over to Sung Kyung pulling her into a hug.

In the past he had been the one to lead, but now that he thinks about it. He had some things he could learn from his precious jewel.

——

“Thanks for coming with me.”

“I wasn’t given an option.”

Sungwoon strolls with his business partner and friend San. The man still had his cast on, but by the looks of it his leg was doing pretty well. The man’s mobility was much smoother as he glides through the halls on his crutches.

Hojung had been too busy to escort his boyfriend and so Sungwoon had been called in. Today was supposed to be the day that San got his cast taken off. That was if his leg was fully healed, Sungwoon wasn’t an expert, but all looked good to him.

“Yet you came, so thank you!”

“No problem.”

Sungwoon was a fool. He was a soft touch and everybody knew it. They knew that he would take an afternoon of work to escort them to get their cast taken off. But Sungwoon liked being a fool, if it meant he could be considered a good person.

“So how have things been since I’ve been gone?” San asks, taking a seat outside of the doctor’s office, they had a couple of minutes to wait before his appointment were to start.

“Lovely! Everything has been running smoother, almost as if the spanner in the works had been removed.” Sungwoon teases, taking a seat next to San. He holds onto his friend’s crutches.

“Oh bore off! You missed me, you know it!” San laughs, he looked to be I. Good spirits. No longer in code blue or code red, Sungwoon hoped that things went well for him for a long time.

“Mr Yoon and friend!” An elderly gentleman leaves one of the consulting rooms behind San and Sungwoon. Dressed in a white gown, Sungwoon assumes that would be the doctor treating San.

“Good afternoon doctor!” San greets the doctor, taking his crutches he glides over to the consulting room Sungwoon follows, but he can’t resist taking one last hopeful glance.

—

“Being stuck in a room with that man for five hours is my idea of hell.” Sungwoon overhears a woman say, and what follows is laughter.

Whilst San was being examined by the very friendly doctor, Sungwoon had taken a work call with Junhyuk who was having trouble switching off the security alarm that had been tripped by a mischievous Taehyun. He had gotten the code from Sungwoon and all was sorted.

Sungwoon had used that as an opportunity to get some drinks for himself and the patient. On his way from the coffee machine, he spots a familiar face surrounded by some very pretty nurses.

Hanging back, Sungwoon watches the hospital staff at the nurse station, Hwang Minhyun was chatting away with one doctor and a few nurses. The atmosphere seemed relaxed and playful. Minhyun looked surprisingly confident and didn’t mind being the centre of attention.

“He’s not that bad!” Minhyun nonchalantly replies through everyone’s fit of giggles.

“Outside of work would you spend five minutes in a room with him?” The prettiest of the nurses asks.

The brunette was insanely pretty, even without any make up on. She looked like a cover girl. One of the pretty girls next door that couldn’t be reached by any normal person. The kind of girl who met and married princes or billionaires.

The same brunette was giving Minhyun the major eye, flipping her hair, giggling and find any excuse to make physical contact with him. Sungwoon wonders if she knew about Jisoo or if she just didn’t care.

“No, but I wouldn’t with any of you losers in this building.”Minhyun’s work persona was much more confident and playful than Sungwoon had expected. He had an image of a focused and anti social doctor, not the jokester at the water cooler.

“Losers? Cause you’re so cool!” The staff continue bantering on for a little while, and just as Sungwoon is about to turn and leave, his doctor friend catches sight of him.

“Sungwoon?” Minhyun nods to his colleagues before excusing himself and rushing towards Sungwoon.

“Ah, Minhyun!” Sungwoon is awkward in his greeting. He still didn’t know how to act around Minhyun after the events of the day before.

“Hey!what are you doing here?” Minhyun smiles greeting Sungwoon, his whole demeanour had changed from the day before. He seemed happier, and lighter.

“I’m here with San. You know, cause his boyfriend is busy.” Sungwoon shares a little more information than necessary.

“He getting his cast removed?” Minhyun does the maths. “Yeah that.” Sungwoon awkwardly answers, his heart flutters for some reason.

“Hopefully, it’s healed well.” Minhyun reaches over to give Sungwoon’s shoulder a squeeze.

“So how are you you?” Minhyun checks up on Sungwoon. He glances at the hand on his shoulder, before looking back up at the handsome doctor. Get it it together. Why was his heart betraying him like this?

“I’m fine. What about you?” Are you fine? Is crushing on your best friend’s fiancé fine? Snap out of it. Stop looking at his lips. Stop it! Sungwoon was struggling to concentrate when Hwang Minhyun was looking so handsome and doctorly.

“Did you get my voicemail?” Minhyun asks suddenly, throwing Sungwoon off a little. Yes I did, and I spent all night worrying about you. He gives a slight nod.

“I must have worried you.” Minhyun looks apologetic, and Sungwoon is quick to insist otherwise. “I’m sorry, I was just really tired and stressed.” Minhyun explains, and normally Sungwoon was quick to believe what the doctor had to say but for some reason he had some doubts.

“I’m all better today.” Minhyun adds, leaving Sungwoon sceptical. Are you? I can see the lies in your eyes.

“Sungwoon?” San sat in a wheel chair calls for Sungwoon’s attention.

“Oh, San. You’re done already?” Startled, Sungwoon jumps and turns to see his friend no longer had the crutches or the cast.

“Yeah, the doctor said I’m good as new!” San confidently wiggles his foot around. “Why are you in a wheelchair?” Sungwoon becomes more concerned.

“Hospital protocol.” Minhyun answers winning Sungwoon’s attention again.

“What’s up doc! It’s been a while since we last saw each other!” San greets Minhyun, looking eerily chipper.

—

“You cannot talk about my friend like that!” Sungwoon scolds his friend from behind his office desk.

Taehyun and Sungwoon had stayed behind to get some inventory. They had become busier as the weather had become warmer. Sungwoon had been putting this off, but now it was time to get it over and out of the way. Fortunately Taehyun had offered his services.

The old friends had been catching up, and as Sungwoon spoke of how much busier things were becoming with the wedding planning. Taehyun had thrown a few digs at Jisoo.

“She seems very highly strung.” It wasn’t the first time Taehyun had given that kind of criticism about Jisoo.

“Jisoo wants her big day to be perfect; wouldn’t you?” Sungwoon is quick to defend his friend.

“If I was the one who was actually planning it, and putting out the time to do it.” Taehyun rebutts with a judgemental and mocking tone.

“She’s a busy woman, so she called on those she relied on to help her!” Sungwoon knew if the situations were reversed, Jisoo would do the same for him in a heartbeat.

“If you’re so busy you can’t plan your own wedding, what makes you think you’ll make it to your ceremony?” Taehyun mocks.

“Her fiancée.” Sungwoon answers as Minhyun’s face flashes across his consciousness.

“You mean the mute?” Taehyun jokes. He remembered Minhyun from their school days and he had never been much of a talker. He stuck with Ong Seungwoo and barely acknowledged anyone else.

“Jisoo picked really well, he doesn’t speak for the sake of it, and when he does...” Sungwoon smiles slight melting thinking of Minhyun.

“Are you developing yourself a little crush?” Taehyun teases, slightly startling a guilty Sungwoon.

“Of course not!! He’s marrying Jisoo!” Sungwoon protests a little too hard, gaining a raised eyebrow from his best friend. Reel it in, or he’ll know that something is up. Keep it cool.

“So? Just because you have a crush doesn’t mean you have to act on it!” Taehyun and his loose morals nonchalantly present a scenario for Sungwoon, one he was to scared to admit to.

“Well I don’t have a crush on him so I wouldn’t have to act on it!” Sungwoon’s continued protests only make his best friend laugh in reaction.

“Oh shut up!” Sungwoon stubbornly lashes out, his reaction only further amuses his best friend. Why am I even friends with you?

As Taehyun continues to mock Sungwoon and his reaction, he is saved by the phone bell as Sungwoon had been genuinely considering killing him or firing him. Maybe even. Ending their friendship. But he would never.

“Hello?” Sungwoon answers the phone, surprised to see who was calling.

“Jisoo!” Sungwoon can feel Taehyun’s eyes watching him as he takes the call. Stop staring, or I’ll hit you. He tries to communicate through eye contact but Taehyun is not intimidated.

“Wait, what? Can’t you just…?” Of all the requests he had received from the lawyer, this was the one that made him the most nervous.

“Alright fine..” Sungwoon concedes with a sigh. The sound of a stressed out Jisoo was enough to strong arm him.

“What is it?” Taehyun asks, noticing how quickly his best friend deflates and the look of concern worn on his face.

“Looks like I’m dancing!” Sungwoon reveals gaining him a bemused look from Taehyun.

——- x ——-

The Manuel dance studio taught all forms of dancing. They specialised in ballroom dancing, and sometimes they gave lessons for couples who wanted to improve or just get the basics down.

Manuel’s studio had two floors worth of dance studios, each sleek and professional looking. Worth the money that Jisoo and Minhyun were shelling out. On the second floor, in one of the studios located near the back, Sungwoon walks into a class that had already started.

Dance students ranged in ages and ethnicities, although most were elderly. Most paired up male and female a few female and male only couples. They surround the dance instructor, as he introduces the class.

As Sungwoon enters the class it wins the attention of the class. Sungwoon had ended up getting stuck in traffic and he had rushed up to the class. Minhyun watches Sungwoon surprised, he leaves the group and approaches the florist.

“Sorry!” Sungwoon gives an apologetic smile to the teacher, before walking to Minhyun’s side.

“I shall forgive you, because it is better late than never!” The loud and flamboyantly dressed teacher is all smiles greeting him.

“Where’s Jisoo?” Minhyun looked confused and a little annoyed. Didn’t she tell him that I’d be here?

“Right.” Is all Minhyun manages to utter when Sungwoon explains that there had been a breakthrough in Jisoo’s case and she had asked for him to fill in.

“She said she wanted you to be perfect for the wedding, and she didn’t want you to be alone so she asked me.” Sungwoon awkwardly explains and fortunately Minhyun’s expression softens.

“I hope you don’t mind.” Do you mind? Am I that awful to be around? Why won’t you smile at me?

“It’s fine by me.” Minhyun answers, and this time he has a smile on its face. It’s enough to melt the tension in Sungwoon. He reaches for Sungwoon’s hand, pulling him to the group.

After a very long winded introduction from the teacher, and explanation with aims and objectives for the class to achieve. Finally the class begins and the pairs disperse across the room.

The dance class was attempting to learn the waltz, and the middle of the room is a strong and confident Manuel instructing several dancers about their upper bodies and their foot work. At the edge of the dance floor are Sungwoon and Minhyun who face off.

Minhyun holds Sungwoon close, his arms at her lower back and shoulders as instructed. Sungwoon holds a similar posture and follows Minhyun’s confident lead. Neither had any problem following the steps.

Normally Sungwoon had learnt to joke his way out of an awkward atmosphere, it today he couldn’t seem to get his words out. Minhyun had been staring at him pretty hard and it was unnerving. What is it?

“Why did you come?” It sounds like an accusation almost, especially paired with how intensely Minhyun was watching Sungwoon.

“Like I told you; Rebecca called for me to cover for her.” Sungwoon awkwardly answers, barely able to look him in the eyes.

“Couldn’t you have said no?” Minhyun is quick to counter. I could have, I should have. But I didn’t.

“I’m her maid of honour; I need to do as she asks.”Sungwoon can barely believe his own words as they leave his mouth. But he could barely tell the groom the real truth. I like being in your arms.

“You could have lied, and called me to cancel, I would have gone along with it.” Minhyun didn’t seem to believe Sungwoon, or maybe he didn’t want to believe him.

“I don’t like lying to her.” It was true, Sungwoon didn’t like lying to Jisoo, but he had done so when necessary. I wanted to see you.

Minhyun doesn’t answer, he watches Sungwoon closely. He continues to lead the waltz, his hands slide to his waist pulling him closer suddenly. His breath hitches, shivers all over his body.

Why did you come? Sungwoon scolds himself for putting himself in this position. He looks up at the doctor’s lovely face. His dark eyes staring a Sungwoon, as if he were searching for something.

“It it just me?” Minhyun asks, his voice barely over a whisper but somehow his words reverberate through Sungwoon’s whole body. He pauses struggling to breath.

Is it just me that feels this way? Sungwoon asks a question of his own. The way Minhyun was watching him right now was making him doubt his logic. There was no way he felt the same.

“I know it’s hard to concentrate when both of you are so very beautiful but you should dance.” Manuel interrupts the tense moment between Sungwoon and Minhyun.

“I need a little breather-“ pulling away, Sungwoon avoids looking at Minhyun before heading away. He needed five minutes to get it together.

——

“You must be tired. Work and all this wedding planning.” Sungwoon suddenly breaks he silence between the two of them.

Minhyun and Sungwoon were walking home after the rest of their awkward dance class. There hadn’t been much talking, unless it was related to dancing. There was an unspoken tension between them.

“You’re busy too.” Minhyun looked tired, dark circles under his eyes. How long have you been up? Why don’t you take care of yourself? Maybe then I wouldn’t have to worry about you.

“Not as busy as you are.” Sungwoon lightly punches Minhyun’s shoulder. “We’re both busy.” Minhyun compromises, giggling a little.

“I don’t know how I function anymore, when I was younger I could do these all fighters easily. Now I can barely function.” Sungwoon complains of the plight that came with age.

“You function well enough. You run a business, and you’re always doing favours for your friends and it seems like you barely ever have time for take care of yourself.

“Do you take care of yourself?” Minhyun asks suddenly. “Just about…” Sungwoon stutters out his answer. Why are you so concerned? Why do you care? Why do I want you to care?

“That’s not good enough you need to do better.” Minhyun reaches over to give Sungwoon an affection pat on the back of his head.

“You can talk.” Sungwoon nudges Minhyun away, hoping the younger male hasn’t noticed the change to his face. He was heating up, and on his pale complexion he thought it would be easy to notice.

“Yes I can, I’m a doctor. I know everything!” Minhyun declares confidently, he giggles once again and Sungwoon almost melts there and then. “Shut up!” Sungwoon tries to shove Minhyun, but the doctor reaches for his hand, holding it in his grasp.

What are you doing to me? Sungwoon is about to slip up and confront the younger male, but he doesn’t he can’t seem to find his voice.

Thunder strikes breaking Sungwoon out of his trance, he looks up to the dark grey clouds. How had he not seen this? He was nowhere near home and he didn’t have his umbrella. He would surely be soaked through.

The rain falls down in buckets, Sungwoon doesn’t have to time to register what’s happening as Minhyun takes his arm and pulls him forward. He doesn’t question the younger, he follows him.

\----- x------

 

“It’s supposed to be bloody summer!” Minhyun complains as he walks through his flat’s open space living room.

Freshly showered, in nothing but a towel. His abs on show, his hair dripping wet. Sungwoon was being tested. He had to be. Looking away he tries not to look at the younger, instead he focuses on his music collection.

Due to the heavy rainfall, Minhyun had brought Sungwoon to his place which was closer than Sungwoon’s. The pair had been soaked through, so Minhyun suggested they shower and get changed, and Sungwoon could use his washer and dryer.

Dressed in one of Minhyun’s university hoodies, and a pair of shorts. Sungwoon could feel himself drowning in the cloth and scent of the younger male. It felt so comfortable and warm.

“It’s England, no such season exists!” Sungwoon tries his best to make small talk with the half-naked younger.

“True, I should be used to it by now. But it really fell down. We weren’t out there that long, but we got drenched.” Minhyun cutely pouts, looking out at the window. The rain was still falling down heavily, and didn’t look like it would be stopping any minute.

“Thanks for letting me use your dryer, and shower. And your clothes.” Sungwoon can’t help but take another peak at the half naked Adonis male. He was soft, and toned in the right places. Stop looking at his arse.

“No problem.” Minhyun waves casually, before returning to drying his hair. He pauses to turn on the television and as he does droplets of water fall down his chest onto his abs and further. Stop looking!

“Here, let me dry your hair.” Sungwoon offers, supposing that if he was close to Minhyun’s face, it would eliminate the gawping he was doing at his body.

“Thanks.” Minhyun leans down to give Sungwoon better access. His face was just inches from Sungwoon’s face. He could feel the doctor’s breath on his face.

Silence. Sungwoon is afraid to speak. If he does, he might say something he regretted. He was already working double time to stop himself from making a bad move.

“The tables have turned.” Minhyun comments suddenly throwing Sungwoon off, who raises his eyebrow.

“Remember last time? At Jisoo’s.” Minhyun recalls something that Sungwoon had been trying forget. It was a memory he had been so embarrassed by, that but suddenly Minhyun was bringing it up.

“Oh yeah.” Sungwoon barely squeaks out, he continues to try and use the towel to dry his hair.

“I lied actually.” Minhyun confesses and Sungwoon doesn’t know why or where this was going. “When I said I didn’t see anything. You’ve got a better body than expected.” Minhyun admits, watching Sungwoon for a reaction.

“Than you expected?” Why was he saying this? What if he had seen me expose myself, why would he be telling me?

Silence.

More silence.

“You didn’t answer my question earlier.” Minhyun suddenly brings up. He leans in closer to Sungwoon, he was too close. Sungwoon foolishly doesn’t pull away.

“Is it just me? Or do you feel it too?” Are you feeling what I’m feeling? Sungwoon wants to ask, but he doesn’t have the courage to do so.

“I don’t know… I…maybe…” He wasn’t brave enough to say what he was feeling, he needed Minhyun to say it.

“Maybe?” Minhyun cups Sungwoon’s face, his thumb sliding to the side of Sungwoon’s mouth. He holds Sungwoon’s gaze, it felt like he was falling deeper into him.

“Minhyun.” Sungwoon whispers, in an attempt to stop the progression of where things where were going. Minhyun leans in closing the space between the two of them, his lips covering Sungwoon’s.

Eyes closed Sungwoon receives the kiss, lips slightly parted, he presses his lips back onto the taller male. Gripping onto his shoulders, he pulls Minhyun down onto him. The younger seems to take it as a sign to go ahead and push further.

Lips parted, Minhyun is able to deepen the kiss by slipping his tongue inside of Sungwoon’s mouth. Sliding past Sungwoon’s teeth, Sungwoon pushes inside of Sungwoon’s warm and inviting mouth.

It’s a surprisingly hot and lingering kiss, Sungwoon gives into it. All the held back emotions coming flooding. All the desires he had tried killing months ago pop up. Chills travel down his back as he feels Minnhyun’s hands slide down his neck.

Minutes that feel like hours pass. It feels like a life time, Sungwoon was so hot and felt like he would run out of breath any minute, but still he didn’t want to pull away. There was no way that he could allow himself to pull away.

Minhyun is the first to break away, and not a word is said. He watches Sungwoon as he catches his breath.

Sungwoon takes note of the state of his lips, bitten at the side. He scolds himself for being so caught up. But it didn’t seem that the taller male minded much.

A small smile makes its way on Minhyun’s face, and it looks almost as if he were a little relieved. By what Sungwoon didn’t know, they had just done something so unforgivable.

“Don’t think.” Minhyun warns, before leaning in to plant a kiss on Sungwoon’s lips. There is no slowly building up, he immediately deepens the kiss again and Sungwoon reciprocates, pulling him down to his height.

Minhyun’s hands slide to Sungwoon’s arse pulling him closer. He lifts Sungwoon up and carries him towards the kitchen counter. Lips still attached, Sungwoon moans inside of Minhyun’s mouth.

Don’t do this Sungwoon. Stop. Stop here, don’t do this Jisoo, don’t do it to yourself. Sungwoon ignores the logical voice in his head. He kisses the taller man as if his life depended on it. Sungwoon is left breathless but he continues.

Once again Minhyun pulls away, he is the person in charge of where everything was leading. Slowly he leaves small kisses Sungwoon down his neck, leaving little bites. Sungwoon’s breath hitches.

You’re beautiful. It’s not fair that you’re making me feel this way. Sungwoon doesn’t have to confidence to say it out loud. Even though he has Minhyun in between his legs, his hands pawing at his thighs his tongue and teeth marking his body.

Sungwoon closes his eyes as he feels Minhyun’s tongue licking and sucking his nipples. Why was he so good at this? Had he done it before? Am I his first? Keep going. Once again, Sungwoon isn’t brave enough to ask this out loud.

Minhyun kisses back up to Sungwoon’s face, he cups Sungwoon’s face and stares at him. It’s long and intense. This was where Sungwoon should pull away, he should runaway.

This is going to destroy you, throw it away, and push it away. He should, he could, but he doesn’t. Instead he stares back at Minhyun truly taking in his face, this was the hundredth time but it felt like the first.

The lines of his face, the curling up of his lips, his straight nose and pretty pink lips all the way up to his eyes. They usually seemed cold and distant and hard to reach but he had unlocked something. Now Sungwoon was diving in. Minhyun slowly leans in to kiss him, reaching for his waist he carries Sungwoon towards the bedroom. There was no going back now.

-

How can a person be that beautiful? Sungwoon had to admit that Hwang Minhyun was better looking totally naked. His body was sturdier and more toned that he had expected. His large shoulders, that Sungwoon couldn’t keep his hands off.

 

Minhyun had a beautiful body, his neck long and inviting to Sungwoon. His collar bones more prominent on his right side. His soft flesh trails down to his chest, somewhat toned but soft and white. His beautiful unblemished skin, Sungwoon wanted to leave his mark all over his body.

 

There was nothing as beautiful, Sungwoon couldn’t recall. Sungwoon had glanced down wards, Minhyun’s body was truly god’s work. He had been sculpted, with a small waist, a pert and plump ass worthy of endless groping.

 

Sungwoon leers at the younger male as he strips down, he lays down beneath him waiting for him to make the next move. They were both completely naked, skin on skin. There was no censoring, there was truly no way to hide or run.

 

It was too late for that, Sungwoon couldn’t run if he tried. He was trapped in Minhyun’s eyes. The younger had been watching him so intensely, the poker face still on his face. Are you thinking about me? Sungwoon questions internally.

 

Not a word is said, only delicate touches. Sungwoon shivers as he feels Minhyun lightly trace his fingers across his face. Down from his brow, to the narrow on his nose, before landing on his lips. Minhyun uses his finger to part Sungwoon’s lips before sinking down and placing a kiss on his lips.

 

Lingering kisses, and touching. There was no rush to move things on. Minhyun tilts Sungwoon’s chin upwards, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Sungwoon leans into Minhyun’s touch, following his guidance.

 

The feeling is addictive, despite the slight clinching of teeth, and the awkwardness in his slightly aching jaw. Sungwoon doesn’t pull away, he doesn’t feel like he can. Nor does he want to.

 

Again Minhyun is the first to pull away, although it isn’t a move of defeat. Because he is definitely in charge of things. His hands slide down Sungwoon’s sides as he strokes and gropes at Sungwoon’s flesh before reaching down for the flesh of his ass.

 

Sungwoon closes his eyes and decides to let Minhyun have his way. They had gotten this far, and it didn’t seem like he would be getting to his senses any time soon. He gasps as he feels the sharp pain on the junction of his neck. Pain is quick to turn to pain as feels, licking and kissing.

 

Sungwoon was being marked, the results would soon be seen. But for now Sungwoon thinks about the pleasure he was feeling as Minhyun’s hands travel between his legs and get ahold of his member.

 

Minhyun leaves a trail of kisses down Sungwoon’s chest, stomach and downwards until he’s hovering above Sungwoon’s leaking cock. Sungwoon closes his eyes as he feels the warmth and wetness around his cock.

 

Gentle strokes up and down followed by some wet swipes of the tongue. Sungwoon feels the poking of wetness down the slit of his cock. Electricity sparks through Sungwoon enjoying as Minhyun touches and gropes at his ass.

 

Sungwoon is barely able to control himself, as he spasms. He tries to hold back from thrusting inside of Minhyun’s uncontrollably although his hips do lift from the bed as Minhyun takes more of his length in his mouth. There is no choking or gagging which only drives Sungwoon crazier.

 

Gripping at the sheets, Sungwoon moans as Minhyun bops his head up and down taking his length down. Sungwoon’s hands slide down to Minhyun’s dark hair, he grips forcing the younger male to stay longer.

 

“Fuck!” Sungwoon gasps when he feels a sudden cool slickness prodding at his hole. Looking down he sees Minhyun had found some lube, and was now pushing his fingers slowly inside of Sungwoon. Legs resting atop Minhyun’s shoulders, Sungwoon watches on in anticipation.

 

“Does it hurt?” Minhyun looks up to check up on Sungwoon as he slowly opens him up. Multiple fingers push inside of Sungwoon’s slowly stretched hole. Sungwoon shakes his head pushing down onto the fingers in hopes of encouraging Minhyun to keep moving.

 

Minhyun nods before continuing to push past Sungwoon’s rim, knuckles deep, he continues to finger deeper until he hits a spot deep inside of Sungwoon that drives him crazy.

 

Suddenly Sungwoon feels himself emptied. He looks down between his legs, and sees Minhyun readying himself. Putting a condom over his impressive showing. Once on, he puts a little slathering of lube over Sungwoon’s rim. The florist shivers in response.

 

Looking upwards to Sungwoon, Minhyun places a hot and passionate kiss on the older man. Slipping his tongue past Sungwoon’s teeth, he heatedly kisses the older man licking inside of his mouth, before slowly pushing inside of him.

 

Sungwoon feels himself being filled up again. He reaches for Minhyun’s broad shoulders to steady himself. He holds onto the younger male, slowly trying to get accustomed to his size. It was a little painful, but Sungwoon knew it would soon followed by pleasure.

 

Sungwoon watches as Minhyun picks the pace up slowly, thrusting inside of him. Minhyun holds Sungwoon’s thighs, whilst carefully fucking into him. Sungwoon preens as he hears the younger man groan into him. It was the first time he had seen any sign of pleasure from the younger.

 

Minutes pass and all Sungwoon can feel is pleasure as Minhyun searches for that spot inside of him. He whines as he feels each stroke inside of him, his walls tightly hugging Minhyun’s member, pulling him in deeper.

 

Minhyun pauses no longer thrusting, he leans down and he kisses Sungwoon. Sungwoon feels through his hair, he strokes the florist’s cheek with a thumb. The look in his eyes, it’s indescribable. “You’re so fucking beautiful.” Minhyun whispers to Sungwoon’s surprise.

 

You’re more beautiful. Sungwoon leans up and plants a kiss on Minhyun’s lips. This works as encouragement and Minhyun begins to move again, picking up the pace. Sungwoon wraps her legs around Minhyun’s waist pulling him closer, he wanted him deeper.

 

Minhyun continues to thrust inside of Sungwoon, sweat rolling down his body his hands at Sungwoon’s thighs. Sungwoon accepts him one hand grips the sheets, whilst another hand around shoulders.

 

As he continues to dig deeper, he lifts his legs above Sungwoon’s shoulders, he continues to pick up the thrusts. The sound of skin slapping, the creaking of the mattress below and the heavy rainfall from outside fills the room.

 

Closing his eyes, Sungwoon breathes through the hotness of the moment. It was getting harder to breathe. The knot stomach was tightening, skin felt like it was aflame and a charge of electricity was flowing through his veins. Sungwoon was going to explode any minute.

 

Movements becoming less precise, Minhyun can barely hold himself up. He plants a kiss on the inside of Sungwoon’s legs by his knees, continuing to thrust deep and hard on the spot he had discovered, the spot that was getting the most from Sungwoon.

 

“Right there!” Sungwoon whispers a desperate request into Minhyun’s ear, before biting down. Frantic, Sungwoon bucks into Minhyun searching out his high, until finally the knot inside of him loosens and the explosion hits him. He comes onto his chest, breathing heavily into Minhyun’s neck.

 

Multicolours blanket his vision as Sungwoon falls down onto the bed, his legs flopping onto the bed. He looks up watching the younger male thrust inside of him trying to work out till he reaches his own climax. He groans before falling down on top of Sungwoon.

 

Sungwoon grunts under the weight of the younger male, Their skin quickly sticks together. It feels volcanic, they were both so hot. But still he doesn’t push Minhyun away. He listens to the younger’s heart race, and it’s almost as fast as his.

 

Minhyun rolls over to the side of Sungwoon catching his breath. Sungwoon turns away from the younger, unable to look at him as the guilt settles down. His throat is dry, and the weight of what he has done slowly starts to rest on his chest.

 

Sweat drips down Sungwoon’s body, but his body starts to cool. He didn’t know if it was because of the chill in the air, or if it was something in him, now that the cloud of lust had dropped. The feelings inside of him were so conflicted, he felt like he was going to explode.

 

What the hell have you done? Sungwoon scolds himself as a silence. His eyes start to cloud up, he was so close to bursting into tears, his head hurt. But suddenly he feels a grip at his palm.

 

Looking down he sees that Minhyun was holding onto his hand, slowly he slides his slender fingers between Sungwoon’s entangling them. Sungwoon looks up towards the younger man’s handsome face, his hair sticking to his brow, his face a little dishevelled.

 

The tension washed from him, there was no longer a darkness in his eyes. Sungwoon could feel the warmth coming from them. What are you thinking? The corners of Minhyun’s lips tug up slightly. What are you doing to me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked that. Tell me what you think is gonna happen next now that they’ve crossed the line??


	7. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family holidays, hot priests, scrappy chefs, good ass friends, beautiful and stupid doctors. This chapter is more angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was meant to be one chapter but it was getting a little long, but I hope you liked this penultimate chapter. The next one is the last and I’m honestly sad.
> 
> I’ve tried reposting this like six times and I found out it wouldn’t post because of an emoji lol

“Don’t drop her!” The cautious mother warns as she watches her older brother throws her youngest twin in the air.

 

“I would never!” Sungwoon was always careful when interacting with his nieces, but he also liked to be playful as well. He was confident in his ability to be playful all within some boundaries.

 

“Look Dada! It’s the ocean! Isn’t it pretty?” Sungwoon holds happy and giggling girl. She was too busy watching her uncle to pay attention the view out in front of her. 

 

The Ha and Nam family had all gone a week’s holiday down south to enjoy the very rare summer weather. They had gone down to Devon to enjoy the beaches and each other’s company.

 

Staying in a rental home, the three generations consisting of Hyojin, Jeongwoo, Sungwoon, Sung Kyung, Joohyuk and the twins were getting along just dandily. It seemed with the toddlers around, the atmosphere was bright and energetic. It was all about making happy memories.

 

After a busy day spent playing on the beach, and getting some shopping in. The family was enjoying the sights on the pier, as the sun was cooling down and breeze washing over them.

 

The normally pale skinned family all seemed to be resembling tomatoes. Despite the lengths they had gone to protect their skin, they had caught the sun. But thankfully they were a family of tanners and the peeling would soon bear its fruit of a golden tan.

 

The tomatoes walk down the pier. Jiwon exhausted from her busy day sleeps in her grandmother’s arms. Her little body completely comfortable on the blossom of her mother’s mother. Her proud grandfather watches on softly cooing every time she moved. 

 

Meanwhile Sung Kyung walks hand in hand with her husband, admiring how well her brother played with her youngest. Even though she had been pretty much all day, Dawon seemed to be brimming with lots of energy and Sungwoon was feeding off of it.

 

“It’s lovely uncle Sungwoon!” Joohyuk playfully angers in his daughter’s stead. The little girl giggles at her goofy father’s voice going up a few octaves, she reaches over to play with his face as he crouches down to her level. 

 

“You guys wanna take a picture?” Sung Kyung offers watching her family with a fondness that Sungwoon had only noticed recently. She had become much softer hearted since the birth of her children. 

 

“I was just about to ask you!” Sungwoon hands the toddler over to her father briefly, before searching for his phone and handing it to his sister. He wanted as many pictures with his family and especially with his precious girls. 

—

 

“Two ice creams Sungwoon?” The family’s matriarch gawps at her greedy son as he finishes one ice cream cone, and moves on to the next that was slightly melted in his grip.

 

After their walk on the pier, the family had moved onto an ice cream shop nearby. The twins were resting in their strollers, allowing the adults to have a little chill time and treat themselves with a snack before their big family gathering at night.

 

“Yes mum and I’m not sharing!” Sungwoon ignored the judgemental glare he receives and focuses on enjoying the delicious ice cream. He ate like this at home and he wouldn’t be acting differently just because his parents were around. 

 

“That’s no good Sungwoonie!” Hyojin complains, but it seems to fall on deaf ears. “But it’s delicious!” Sungwoon dismisses, continuing to enjoying his super sweet chocolates treat.

 

“You’ve really been eating a lot this week. You’re just like your father, it’ll all go to your hips!” Hyojin lectures, gaining some laughs from Sungwoon and his father. Both were used to the woman’s worrying.

 

“Good! He needs more meat on his bones, my son is too skinny!” Jeongwoo is not all insulted by his wife, instead he takes his child’s side hooking arms with the petite male.

 

“Skinny Skinny Legend!” Joohyuk quips sending his wife into a laughing fit. Sungwoon smirks at the older male’s awkward delivery, meanwhile Hyojin watches on looking clearly confused.

 

“Father Jisung?” Hyojin cranes her neck, squinting a little. She looks across at the side walk, through the throngs of tourists to the priest who had what looked like a small tub of icecream in hand. 

 

The handsome male was dressed in his normal all black attire, topped off with his dog collar. Today was a little different thought, he was wearing short sleeves which showed off his surprisingly toned arms.

 

“Oh? Mrs Ha? You’re here with the family!” Jisung looks surprised but also happy to see the on and off attendees of his church. He skips over to the family, and is bright and smiley as Sungwoon has always remembered to him be. 

 

“Yes! We’re doing a Ha and Nam family holiday!!” Hyojin reveals, with a giddy smile on her face. It seemed she had a soft spot for the priest. “How lovely!” Jisung vibes well with the older woman who was currently giving him major heart eyes. 

 

“It’s a small world! Are you here on holiday as well?” Jeongwoo is his usual friendly self, despite the huge crush his wife had on the younger male. Sungwoon envied that kind of cool and confidence.

 

“No such thing in my line of work!” Jisung quips, before revealing that he had come down south visiting a member of the congregation who is unwell. He doesn’t give further details, and the family don’t think to over step, in case it was a sensitive situation.

 

“I was with them through most of the day. So I thought I could take some down town and come take in the sights.” Jisung gestures to the packed beachside. It was a little too busy and cluttered to be considered beautiful at the moment. 

 

“Sungwoon, it’s good to see you. Are you well?” Sungwoon heats up a little under the direct gaze of the older man.

 

“Yes I am, father!” Sungwoon awkwardly answers, barely able to look the older man in the eye. It’s not like he knows you crushed on him most of your teens, chill out Cloud. Sungwoon scolds himself a little. 

 

“Are you free tonight?” Hyojin invites the priest to join their late night barbecue. They had bought enough food to feed an army of people. 

 

“We would love if you joined us!” Hyojin giggles, eyes sparkling as she flirts with a man half her age. Sungwoon swaps a look with Sung Kyung before turning his attention to the priest. 

 

“You’d love it?” Jisung asks, his tone sounding light and playful. He directs his gaze towards Sungwoon, smirking a little. 

 

There was something surprisingly mischievous, and sexy about it. But Sungwoon doesn’t get the chance to further analyse as the older man turns his charms back to Hyojin accepting the invitation.

 

\-----

 

“I’m having fun.” Sungwoon half lies whilst over the phone with his best friend. He was a little tipsy having been pulled into a drinking competition with his brother in law and the surprisingly merry priest.

 

Jisoo’s call from across the pond had come at the right time. The bride to be was in America, her trial had taken her that far. Sungwoon didn’t fully understand the case’s details, especially in his tipsy/wasted state.

 

Sungwoon takes the call outside on the path behind the beach house. It was quiet, well-lit and the perfect place for Sungwoon to slightly sober himself up as his best friend offloads on him. 

 

“That’s great to hear, after all I’ve put you through!” Jisoo sounded genuinely a little down, and it was up to Sungwoon to cheer her up. “Put me through?” Sungwoon asks a little confused.

 

“All this wedding planning.” Jisoo doesn’t listen to Sungwoon’s assurances that he was fine. She was convinced that she had taken advantage of Sungwoon and his kindness. 

 

“It’s fine, you would do the same for me.” Sungwoon was happy to help his best friend out. It was tiring on top of what he already had to do, but he knew if the roles were reversed Jisoo wouldn’t falter. 

 

“Of course. In fact, when it’s your big day I’ll do everything to make it special.” Jisoo promises oh sweetly. 

 

“That’s sweet…” Sungwoon doesn’t get much time to enjoy his friend’s genuine excitement, before the reality of his betrayal hits him again. How can you talk to her like everything is alright?

 

“Sungwoon, are you okay?” Jisoo asks suddenly, pulling Sungwoon out of his train of thoughts. “I’m fine! Yeah, why?” Just thinking about how I betrayed you by shagging your fiancé. But it’s nothing. I’m fine. You wouldn’t be if you found out. 

 

“You’ve been sounding a little off recently. I’ve been worried about you.” Would she be so worried if she found out what kind of person you are?

 

“Me? I guess I’ve been a little tired, but this holiday’s been good. I should be in good shape when I return.” Sungwoon tries his best to reassure his best friend and direct her from any serious talk. 

 

“I’ll tell Minhyun to do a little more with the planning, and I’ll be doing more as well. You won’t have to do much more when you return.” You don’t deserve a friend like this. 

 

“That’s fine. I’ll be there if you need me.” Sungwoon tries to swallow down the guilt he feels, but it rests heavily on his chest. He had no idea when this feeling would end. Would it ever?

 

“As usual. Ha Sungwoon, you’re an angel!” Jisoo is full of praises that Sungwoon didn’t deserve anymore. “Your guardian angel.” Sungwoon tries to joke, but it comes off sounding a bit bitter. 

 

In the end he makes up an excuse about having to return to the party, and Jisoo says her goodbye having to return to work. 

 

“See you next week and in the meantime I hope you get some holiday dick!” The lawyer jokes. “Here’s to holiday dick!” Sungwoon playfully toasts, before hanging up the phone. He lets out a sigh of relief. 

 

“Holiday dick?” Sungwoon jumps startled, having been crept up on. He turns to the side and sees the handsome man waiting for him. 

 

“Oh gosh you scared me!” Jisung stands by his side, with a big bright grin across his face. His dog collar was nowhere to be seen, the buttons of his blouse were open and his hair was up from his face. He looked especially good this way.

 

“Sorry.” Jisung reveals that his mother had gotten him to check up on Sungwoon. “I’m fine, I was just talking to my friend…” Sungwoon waves his phone in lieu of a full explanation. 

 

“Are you alright? Every time I’ve seen you recently, you’ve looked a little rushed off your feet.” Jisung looks genuinely concerned. “Yeah, things have been a little frantic.” Sungwoon admits, but still the look of concern remains firmly on his face. 

 

“How have you been?” why does everyone keep asking me this question? Sungwoon was becoming a little overwhelmed at this point, the same question was being thrown at him. When would it end?

 

“You don’t seem that way. You seem a little off.” Jisung is blunt. “I do?” Sungwoon doesn’t know much the older man would even know, they had barely been in each other’s company. 

 

“You were always quiet and reserved when you were younger, but you were always bright and happy. Even when I saw you again for the wedding plan you seemed happy, but today you’ve seemed off.” Sungwoon curses internally, it appeared the older man had been watching closer over the years than he had expected.

 

“I’m a priest, it’s my job to listen to problems. And this won’t leave us. Keeping things inside it can be bad for you.” Jisung looks to Sungwoon as if he were hoping for the younger to open up. 

 

“…I’m a bad person.” It had been a week, and with each passing moment Sungwoon began to resent himself for his weakness. His disloyal actions and his fear. He was just about holding it together. 

 

“I hear this a lot, and normally people who say that are good people.” Jisung gives Sungwoon a comforting squeeze. 

 

“I slept with someone’s boyfriend.” Sungwoon omits the Fiancé part. He didn’t think he would have the courage to admit that he had been that messy, besides Jisung was officiating the wedding and he didn’t want the priest doing the maths.

 

“Like I said, I’m a bad person.”Sungwoon notes the silence that befalls himself, Jisung’s expression doesn’t shift making Sungwoon even more uncomfortable with his admission.

 

“I’ve heard worse. Trust me.” Sungwoon is surprised at the older man’s nonchalance, as he reaches over to pat him on the shoulder. “Do you like him?” Jisung asks a question that Sungwoon hadn’t been expecting. What does it matter if I like him? He’s taken. 

 

“He’s a good person…even after what we did, he’s still… good.” Sungwoon didn’t know how to answer the question asked. You do, but the truth is too awful to say. 

 

“That’s not what I asked.” Jisung confronts Sungwoon, his tone does not change, his expression showing no judgement. Sungwoon knew he could trust Jisung with the truth but he wondered if he could trust himself. His behaviour over the last few weeks had highlighted that.

 

“What does it matter?” Sungwoon was an intruder, how could his feelings even be considered. “Your feelings matter.” Any other day Sungwoon would have probably fluttered, by the proximity and also the genuine look of understanding and sympathy he was receiving, but today wasn’t that day.

 

“I don’t think they do.” Sungwoon couldn’t allow himself to accept the empathy he was receiving. He was so far in the wrong, there was no way he could forgive himself for what he had done.

 

“Sungwoon…” Jisung takes Sungwoon’s hand and gives it a light squeeze and somehow, the flood gates open. The tears that Sungwoon had been holding back slowly fall down his face. It becomes hotter and harder for him to breath. 

 

“I knew this would break my heart, but I still fell for him.” Sungwoon had so many opportunities back away. He could have gotten help from his friends or taken on the planning alone, but still he didn’t. 

 

Instead he allowed the man he desired to grow closer to him. And now he felt dirty and covered in something that he couldn’t wash away. He had sinned heavily and not even a confession could change or ease the burden he was feeling.

 

——-x——-

 

“Welcome home!” After a week spent in the heat of the down south’s seaside town. Sungwoon returns to a murky and rainy Walsall which matched his mood since his confession with the priest. He is greeted by his close friends.

 

“Junhyuk? Yoohyeon?” Stood in the open space of the apartment, Yoohyeon at the kitchen preparing a meal and Junhyuk with a hoover in hand cleaning the flat.

 

“What are you guys….” Sungwoon is surprised to see the two in his apartment. He had given Junhyuk, Taehyun and San keys to his apartment in case of an emergency, but he’d heard of no sure emergency.

 

“I tried calling you but you didn’t answer and I figured you wouldn’t mind.” Junhyuk reveals that there had been a rodent infestation in his apartment. They needed a place to stay whilst that was being sorted out, and due to Sungwoon being on holiday they figured he wouldn’t mind. Which he didn’t. 

 

“Come in, take a seat. Yoo Yoo’s finished cooking, her sweet potato fries are to die for.” Junhyuk rushes to Sungwoon’s side, taking his luggage from hand and placing it near his bedroom door.

 

Yoohyeon rushes over from the kitchen area and pulls Sungwoon into a warm hug thanking him for his understanding and it takes everything in Sungwoon not to burst into tears. He didn’t ask for them, yet his friends were here, as if it were fate. He couldn’t be alone tonight. 

 

—-x—-

 

From: Stupidly Handsome.

Where did you go?

Aren’t you going to answer my calls??

Okay fine. Call me when you’re ready to speak.

SENT: SAT 07:46AM

Laying on the sofa in the darkness, Sungwoon reads over the texts he had received from the handsome doctor. He was in the living room sleeping on the sofa, allowing Yoohyeon and Junhyuk to use his bedroom. He felt like laying on the uncomfortable leather was the punishment he deserved.

 

On top of that he was punishing himself reading over the flurry of texts sent to him.There had been many missed calls and voicemails as well. Minhyun had been trying to reach out to him since their night together but Sungwoon had been ghosting him. 

 

After such a passionate encounter, Sungwoon and Minhyun had quietly watched each other. With some kisses and caresses traded. No words were exchanged, it was all too intense. Minhyun fell asleep with his arms around Sungwoon.

 

Sleep was impossible for Sungwoon, but he spent hours watching the handsome man in front of him. He went back and forth between accepting the wild flutters in his stomach to being attacked by a sense of guilt and dread. The battle ended eventually in the early hours of the morning Sungwoon quietly left the side of the sleeping doctor.

 

Jisoo loved Minhyun, and she had committed so much more of herself to Minhyun. She took a chance in him when no one else would. She loved him and defended him against so many other people. Sungwoon had no right to come in and ruin that, so he would be backing off even though it was late, it wasn’t too late.

 

From: Stupidly Handsome.

 

You went on holiday with your family?

I hope you can relax and rest up a bit.

SENT: MON 6:07AM 

 

From: Stupidly Handsome.

 

When you come back, we need to talk.

 

SENT: TUES 12:30PM

 

Sungwoon had read the texts repeatedly, and each time the dread multiplied. He had wasn’t sure what talking to the doctor would even achieve. He was scared of what Minhyun would say, and worse yet he was scared that he might say something they couldn’t be taken back. 

 

This was ultimate level of betrayal. But what was worse was the way his heart betrayed him when he thought of Hwang Minhyun. Why couldn’t he hate him? It would be much easier for him if he could. 

 

—-x——

 

“So San told us about that job in Seoul.” Junhyuk suddenly brings up whilst he and and Sungwoon were in the midst of eating a breakfast he had prepared. They would soon be heading to work and Sungwoon had tried catching up on events he had missed at the shop.

 

After a brief silence it seemed that Junhyuk was finally confronting Sungwoon with what was on his mind. He asks the younger why he hadn’t told his friends and employees about the job offer he her received.

 

“I wanted to think it over, without any influence.” Picking up and leaving to not only live but work across the globe was a big decision to make. Sungwoon didn’t want to make the decision and regret it in the future. There were pros and cons for leaving and he was trying to work it out still. Would leaving he good or bad for him?

 

“Fair enough. So have you made a decision?” Junhyuk asks before taking a sip of his tea. He isn’t pushy, he’s just curious. “No. I’ve been busy.” Sungwoon tells a half truth. Honestly he had been in a messed up head space and the job offer had gone to the back of his head. 

 

“Don’t feel obligated to stay.” Junhyuk advices. “You want me to leave?” Sungwoon teases earning a fervent shake of the head from the taller male.

 

“No. I want you to do what you think is right.” Junhyuk doesn’t play along, he seemed determined to have a serious conversation with Sungwoon. He was grateful to have a friend that was so supportive, but recently he had come to know he didn’t know what was right and wrong. 

 

“Tae and I, we’re grateful for the opportunity you’ve given us.” Junhyuk was a university drop out who had having trouble finding a job, when Sungwoon had begged him to help him start up the flower shop. He was part of the foundation of the shop as was Taehyun.

 

“You’re both talented!” Sungwoon had always been always enjoyed gardening and working with flowers. He knew from a young age that was what he wanted to explore and he had gotten a business degree just as a back up and reassurance for his parents.

 

However Taehyun and Junhyuk had passions and interests in different areas but had taken on the job for financial reasons. However years later they had succeeded in being wonderful florists who kept the business afloat with a very good reputation, based off their hard work.

 

“We learned from the best. Cause that’s what you are. The best.”even this early in the morning Junhyuk’s cheerleading routine was sharp. Sungwoon was grateful for a friend who could encourage him to be his best, even when he wasn’t in the mind frame to accept it.

 

“San wants you to come and work with him, to make his brand strong and I think you’re capable.” San was starting up a new business abroad and he would need Sungwoon’s expertise not only in business, but his eye in what was beautiful. According to San, he was perfect for the job.

 

San was making the move soon, and Hojung would be joining him. The two had become more serious over the last couple of months. They were starting a new life abroad and Sungwoon wonders if that was something he might need to consider doing.

 

“So if it’s something you want to do, don’t hold back because of us. We’ll hold the fort and make you lots of money.” Sungwoon smiles grateful for the assurance. He was confident that Taehyun and Junhyuk could keep the flower shop running in tip top shape with him gone so that was one less thing for him to worry about.

 

“Keep thinking and don’t rush to decide. It just know we’ll support you.” Junhyuk raises his fists up cutely into a fighting pose. “Thanks man.” Sungwoon returns the pose to Junhyuk.

 

When everything else was falling apart for Sungwoon, he was glad he could always rely on his friends. He felt a little less hopeless when he was with the people who genuinely cared for him.

 

—-x—-

 

“Mummy that was delicious!” The youngest of the Ha children praises her mother cutely from across the family dinning table. It was the weekly Sunday dinner, but the family was three people short. 

 

“Why thank you my darling, I made it with all my love.” Hyojin points and winks to Sung Kyung, flattered by the compliment. The woman put a lot of effort when cooking for everyone, there was never a meal that was half assed.

 

“No wonder it tasted so delicious!” Jeongwoo reaches to his wife’s arm giving it a squeeze. Decades later, Sungwoon’s parents still watched each other with a love that could not be measured. Sungwoon had grown up envious of such a love, aspiring to receive it.

 

“You should pack up some leftovers for Joohyuk, it’s a shame and the babies couldn’t be here.” Despite having just spend a week with her son in law and grandchildren, it didn’t seem to be enough for Hyojin. 

 

“Yeah well he was visiting they old hag.” It was no secret that Sung Kyung didn’t get along with her mother in law. So much so that she hadn’t gone along with her husband and children to visit the woman. Not that Sungwoon blamed sister much. 

 

“You shouldn’t speak that way about your mother in law!” Jeongwoo scolds Sung Kyung, believing that at the very least his daughter should respect the mother of her husband.

 

“You’re right, I’ll just choose not to speak about her.” Sung Kyung had tried to bite her tongue despite how had she had been pushed by her mother in law. The woman had tried to convince Joohyuk to get a DNA test on the twins and not to marry Sung Kyung it was mean spirited and unkind. 

 

“Seeing as we’re not talking about our in laws. How about we talk about the fact my oldest child is dating the boy we wanted to set him up with, but instead of telling us he has been lying.” Hyojin suddenly turns her attention to Sungwoon, confronting him so suddenly. 

 

“You’re dating?” Jeongwoo’s head whips in the direction of his son who had been quieter than usual. Please don’t tell me that idiot told them. Daniel had promised to keep their ‘thing’ secret for now. So how did his mother know?

 

“Kang Seulgi said she had seen them out together.” Hyojin reveals that Daniel’s older sister had made the revelation when they had talked in church that very same morning.

 

“That doesn’t mean they’re dating.” Surprisingly Sung Kyung speaks up in defence of her older brother. It seemed that she had decided to back off of him as far as his love life was concerned after their Taemin related argument. 

 

“She said they were kissing.” Hyojin sits with her arms folded sending an accusing glare in her son’s direction. “Sungwoon?” Jeongwoo looks to his son for some clarification.

 

“We’re not dating.” It was the truth. “So you just kiss people that you’re not dating?” The matriarch confronts not seeming to trust her son’s answer.

 

“Yes.” Sungwoon answers nonchalantly before taking a sip of his wine.  
“Sungwoon, I didn’t raise you to be like that. You’re not a loose person like that Taehyun boy.” Hyojin launches into a lecture on fidelity and monogamy.

 

“I’m not loose no. But that doesn’t mean I have to be in relationship with or be dating anyone that I’m kissing.” Sungwoon insists. 

 

“Then what’s up with you guys?” Sung Kyung pipes up, her curiosity getting the better of her. 

 

“We’re friends and sometimes we kiss.” Sungwoon explains, he doesn’t add anymore to that because he doesn’t think he needs to. 

 

“That’s fair, Sungwoon is young and should be allowed to sow his seeds.” Jeongwoo steps in before his wife can begin to lecture her son. 

 

“As long as he’s not hurting anyone then it should be no problem mum.”Sung Kyung adds, fortifying the wall of defence that Sungwoon was getting which his leave the matriarch with no choice but to back down.

 

Sungwoon is thankful. Because he is drained emotionally. He didn’t have the energy to argue with his mother. It was his life and he would live it the way that he wanted to.

 

—-x——

 

“Surprise!” Sungwoon receives a shock as he heads towards his apartment building. He feels a slight weight on his shoulders, and a faint voice through his headphones. He jumps up almost out of his skin.

 

“Oh my god!” Sungwoon holds onto to the wall, to catch himself. Taking out his headphones, he turns behind him to see a bunny toothed chef staring at him the grin slowly disappearing from his face. 

 

“Oh my bad! Are you okay?” A look of concern etches its way across Daniel’s face. Were you ears burning? We talked about you today. Is that why you’re here? Did my mum call you?

 

“I’m fine.” Sungwoon reassures trying to form a smile but failing. He really couldn’t fake it anymore. “I thought you said there would be no more surprises.” Sungwoon doesn’t mean to sound as surly as he ends up sounding. 

 

“Well I missed you and I couldn’t help it.” Daniel doesn’t seem to be discouraged as he puts his arms around Sungwoon’s waist pulling him closer. Normally something that would have gotten Sungwoon fluttering, but instead of butterflies all Sungwoon can feel is dread. 

 

“Can we talk?” Sungwoon watches the change in Daniel’s expression at the request. He could see the warmth drain his face a little.

 

—-x—-

 

“So, I don’t have a good feeling about this.” Daniel tries to joke away the tension. He and Sungwoon were at the kitchen island, each with a beer. Daniel watches as Sungwoon tries to psych himself up. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Sungwoon finally manages to squeak out. “What for?” Daniel leans over immediately concerned. 

 

“You said that you wanted three dates, but I don’t think I can give you that.” Sungwoon knew that the moment he slept with Minhyun, he was in a whirlwind of complex emotions, and he couldn’t pull another person into that, not without becoming more of disgrace.

 

“Sungwoon?” Daniel face crumples immediately in disappointment. “Daniel I really like you.” Sungwoon did really like Daniel. The younger man was so playful and light hearted, but he had these moments of wisdom, and he often took care of Sungwoon in a way he didn’t deserve.

 

“That’s good, but why does that sound like you’re dumping me?” Daniel seemed conflicted, he wasn’t sure whether to joke or not.

 

“I wish I had met you sooner… I mean, I wish you had asked me out sooner.” If Sungwoon had been willing to open himself up sooner to Daniel, he wondered if he could have fallen for the younger. Then maybe he wouldn’t have found himself in this situation.

 

“There’s someone else?” Daniel quickly works out. Disappointment makes its way across his face as Sungwoon nods his head to confirm. There’s a brief silence, and Sungwoon expects to receive the telling off of a life time. 

 

“He’s with someone else. And I don’t want to ruin a happy home, but my feelings for him are too strong and I can’t lead you on any further than I already have.” Sungwoon felt on the verge of tears, he truly hated himself in this moment. He hated his stupid heart for leading him here. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Sungwoon apologises wiping the falling tears. Yet again he was crying. He didn’t know when he would be done, it painful every day crushed under the weight of this betrayal.

 

“Daniel?” Sungwoon looks up as he feels the arms of the younger man wrap around his shoulders. “It sucks that you know we can’t keep up this thing. But I’m glad you’ve told me the truth.” Daniel rubs comforting circles into Sungwoon’s back.

 

“I’m sorry.” Sungwoon apologises before breaking into sobs, he hides his face in Daniel’s chest. You’re foolish. Letting go of a guy this good to you. You deserve to be alone. 

 

“This guy, he’s really messed with you hasn’t he?” No judgement in his voice, unlike what Sungwoon had expected. No anger, just disappointment and some sympathy. If he knew the whole truth, maybe he wouldn’t be like this. 

 

“You want me to kick his ass?” Daniel offers, but Sungwoon shakes his head. That would only make things worse. 

 

“Then how about a friend? Daniel the offer that surprises surprises. Wasn’t this awkward for him? Wasn’t he upset?how could he be this gracious and understanding?

 

“Who sometimes wants to kiss and cuddle with you.” For the first time in what felt like forever Sungwoon laughs. How could a person be like this? Genuine, kind and funny. Why was Sungwoon so stupid? Wouldn’t he regret it, letting such a catch go?

 

—-x—

 

“Hot chocolate please.” It was early in the morning and Sungwoon was feeling pretty unsociable. He just wanted his hot chocolate before heading to work. He had woken feeling raw. That was the best word for it.

 

Since his ‘break up’ with Daniel, Sungwoon had spent most of his night alone question his decision making. Questioning his heart and questioning if he even deserved to find happiness. He had been up late and done a lot of crying and now at seven in the morning he had regrets.

 

“With whipped cream?” The barista with the bright smile asks. Sungwoon nods his head to confirm, and pays with a swipe of his card when the young lady passes over the atm machine. 

 

“Here you go!” The barista hands over the sugary drink after a brief work. Sungwoon thanks the barista, before turning to walk over to the exit. He pauses when he catches sight of the man’s who’s heart who skips.

 

The doctor was stood in the middle of the coffee shop, he was in his a flowing blue blouse, and some black skinny jeans. His hair down stopping just above his eyebrows. His skin paler than usual, highlighting the dark circles under his eyes. 

 

This wasn’t his best look, he was obviously tired – A side effect of such s busy schedule. But still, he looked gorgeous. He watches Sungwoon as if he were the only person in the coffee shop. 

 

“Jisoo says this is where you like to get your pre work drink.” The doctor feebly explains with a sheepish smile, before Sungwoon can even ask what he was doing there. 

 

“I wanted to talk but you weren’t answering my calls, my texts, my whatsapps.” Minhyun cautiously approaches Sungwoon who barely looks his way. Why are you here?

 

“Did you want to talk about the wedding?” Sungwoon asks trying to be as cold as possible. He didn’t want to give Minhyun room to talk about anything else. He wasn’t going to allow himself to fall into any talk that could get him further caught up.

 

“No, I-“ Minhyun looks like a hurt puppy in response to Sungwoon curt ness. Guilt crawls down Sungwoon’s spine, before settling into his gut.

 

“Then we have nothing to talk about.” Sungwoon tries to steel himself. If he could manage this cold front for a little longer, then he could ensure that Jisoo wasn’t hurt and that was his main concern.

 

“Please Sungwoon, we need to talk about what happened.” Follows Sungwoon as he makes his way out of the shop. “I don’t think so.” Don’t turn around. Don’t stop. Don’t be weak. 

 

“We can’t just pretend it didn’t happen.” Minhyun desperately pleads with Sungwoon, but the older man was being stubborn. 

 

“We can and that’s exactly what I’m doing.”Sungwoon dismisses, but Minhyun reaches for his arm pulling him back. Sungwoon is unable to move forward, he turns around to Minhyun. 

 

“Let go of me-“ Sungwoon is about to snap at the doctor, but the fire inside him dies when he catches sight of the state of the younger man. He grips tightly on Sungwoon’s arm, his face lightly beaded with sweat his eyes barely able to open. 

 

“Minhyun?” Sungwoon’s heart drops immediately as the younger males eyes roll upward, before shutting. Minhyun falls to the ground and Sungwoon catches him. He sacrifices his drink favour of trying to holding the younger man up.

 

—-x——

 

“The silly bugger has been pushing himself a little too hard. He’s been taking any and all surgeries, barely sleeping or eating and his body decided to shut down.” The doctor explains over the phone to concerned fiancé who was across the pond. 

 

Sungwoon could barely hear what was being said, it was being drowned out by the sound of the heart monitor. It was prominent and loud, and mocked him. If not for you, he wouldn’t be here. 

 

Minhyun was in his hospital bed unconscious. He had fainted in a Sungwoon’s arms outside of the coffee shop. A panicked Sungwoon had called for an ambulance and they had been taken to the nearest hospital which happened to the same one Minhyun worked in.

 

According to the doctor it wasn’t a serious situation, but hours had passed and still Minhyun was unconscious. With each second that passed, Sungwoon felt himself sink deeper and deeper into despair. 

 

“I know, he wouldn’t listen to common sense. So now he’ll have to listen to his body.” The doctor on the phone had looked over Minhyun. He was friends with the doctor and was doing his best to comfort Jisoo. 

 

Sungwoon was relieved that it wasn’t life threatening, but still Minhyun looked so small and vulnerable. This was the weakest he had ever seen the younger. Sungwoon desperately wanted him to just to get up, but he would have to be patient. 

 

“Yes, he’ll be fine with be fine with some good food and lots of rest. The hospital has enforced a mandatory three day holiday. He’s banned from stepping foot into the building until that’s done.” The handsome doctor reassures Jisoo for the umpteenth time. 

 

Sungwoon looks down at Minhyun’s frail hand, placed at the side his body. He was desperate to hold on. But he knew it would only draw attention and make things more complicated. So for now he settles on look at his hand. 

 

“Okay, I’ll pass you on.” Looking relieved, the busy doctor passes over the phone, before signalling to leave, he looked just as tired as Minhyun had, but somehow seemed stronger on his feet.

 

“Sungwoon, I know this is a big favour to ask of you. But I have no one else I can ask or trust to do this.” You already know what she’s going to ask, and you should probably say no. But you won’t. 

 

“I can’t come because of work. Besides it’ll take me almost a day to get back and I need someone to look after him. Could you help me please?” Jisoo was practically begging and as much as Sungwoon needed to say no for himself, he couldn’t say no for Jisoo, and Minhyun. 

 

—-x—-

 

“I know I just came off holiday…” Sungwoon apologises cause yet again he was requesting for days off from work. He had filled Junhyuk on what happened to Minhyun and how he would be helping take care of him. 

 

“No, it’s fine. Do what you need to do. But in the meantime we’re going to need some help.” Junhyuk as usual was more than understanding. But he informs Sungwoon that the recent jump up in clientele meant they needed a part time worker to help carry the load.

 

“That sounds like a good idea. I’ll trust what you choose.” Sungwoon had to admit he was little less hands on nowadays and so it would probably wise to have someone pick up his share of work. 

 

“I’ll keep you updated boss.” Junhyuk was busy and so he hangs up the phone as Sungwoon is thanking him. 

 

Sungwoon sighs and walks across the kitchen to the stove and switches off the hob. He had been cooking something for dinner. Minhyun was in the bedroom resting. He had been up briefly as Sungwoon got him dressed, and took him him from the hospital.

 

However as soon as they had reached Sungwoon’s flat, Minhyun became sleepy. Sungwoon supposed it wad the lack of sleep and so he had let the younger male sleep the day away. 

 

“Sungwoon.” Minhyun greets from across the flat. He was in a pair of dark grey tracksuit bottoms and matching hoodie that Sungwoon had collected from his apartment while he was asleep.

 

“I’m making dinner, you should take a seat.” Sungwoon instructs, barely glancing Minhyun’s way before turning his attention to the food. It was finished, but he needed to keep himself busy so he pretends to stir the food.

 

“I’m sorry. I should have taken care of myself.” Apologies for the umpteenth time that day. 

 

“You’re right, you shouldn’t have let yourself get to that state.” You shouldn’t have let me worry about you like this. 

 

“I know… but it’s been a little hard for me recently, a lot of things have happened.” Sungwoon wills himself not to look up, he didn’t want to engage Minhyun any further because he was scared of where this conversation was going.

 

“I have feelings for you.” Minhyun confesses suddenly, throwing Sungwoon off. He looks up to see Minhyun looking a little anxious.

 

“I know I shouldn’t and I know I’ve overstepped. But I can’t lie to myself anymore. I like you.” Sungwoon watches the younger man, hoping to catch him out in a lie. 

 

“My feelings for you, I didn’t plan them. But after being around you and getting to know you. I started to like you in a way that was more intense than the feelings of a friend.” Sungwoon notes how similar this all sounded. It seemed like Minhyun’s experience in this mirrored his.

 

“Don’t you love Jisoo?” It was all well and good Minhyun liking him, but they couldn’t forget the elephant in the room. Sungwoon couldn’t let himself get caught up and forget.

 

“Of course I do.” Minhyun answers without hesitation, although Sungwoon notes a tone defensiveness. “Do you still want to marry her?” Sungwoon had to know. He knew he shouldn’t be asking but he couldn’t help it. He had to know. 

 

Sungwoon takes the silence that follows as an answer. At this point Minhyun hadn’t said anything that signalled that he was going to leave Jisoo and as long as they were together, they Sungwoon cluck they entertain any talk of feelings.

 

“Jisoo loves you and if you love her, then you can’t break her heart.” Sungwoon says before excusing himself. He informs Minhyun about the rice and stew he had made for dinner and claims he would be in his room finishing off some wedding planning.

 

Sungwoon runs off before Minhyun can speak, before the younger swords can sway his already wavering heart.

 

——x——

 

From Jisoo:

Thank you so much! One day I’ll repay you for all you’ve done for me. I love you

Sent: 23:45PM 

 

Sungwoon sighs reading the last message from Jisoo. He had managed to calm her down with updates on Minhyun’s condition. She was relieved that he would be staying with someone she trusted. If only you trusted yourself as much she trusted you.

 

The door knocks whilst Sungwoon sends a text back to Jisoo. Immediately he seizes up. It could only be one person, but he wasn’t sure if he had it in him to talk. 

 

You can’t avoid him. The knock persists, and Sungwoon sighs, knowing he had no chance but to get up and entertain Minhyun. It might not be anything to worry about, he could just be asking for something mundane but Sungwoon couldn’t shake the feeling of dread.

 

“Hey…do you need anything?” Sungwoon awkwardly asks as he opens the door to Minhyun. The taller male stands there, with tears threaten to fall over the brim of his eyes. His face contorted in a pained expression that takes Sungwoon aback.

 

“I don’t want to be the person hurting you.” Minhyun looked red in the face, he was so close to burst. “The timing of this is just…” Fucking awful.

 

“If this had happened before I met Jisoo. Instead of being so cold and cut off, I should have tried to get to know you better.” Sungwoon watches as tears make their way down the handsome doctors face, his heart breaks at the sight. He’s hurting as much as you are.

 

“I could have enjoyed these flutters I feel without feeling guilty.” It seemed that Minhyun had the same regrets that Sungwoon had. They had been unfortunate to realise their feeling so late.

 

“Even now it sucks cause right now in this moment I want to kiss you so bad.” Minhyun’s sudden admission causes Sungwoon’s heart to skip a beat.

 

“We can’t do this. Not to Jisoo. She deserves better.” Sungwoon was trying his best to not further betray his friend, but it was so hard when looking up at the beautiful man in front of him. Kiss me.

 

“I know but I can’t help what I feel. It’s a lot and overwhelming especially as I keep bottling it up.” Minhyun doesn’t leave, he doesn’t turn or run away and that seems to be enough to knock down Sungwoon’s wall of defence. You’re weak for this.

 

“Fine, then it out of your system.” Sungwoon doesn’t know if he’s addressing Minhyun or himself, but at this point he had given up trying to resist the younger. 

 

“What?” Minhyun asks with a confused expression making its always across his beautiful face. Sungwoon steps forward, reaching for Minhyun’s shoulders, pulling him down into a kiss. Minhyun’s hands slide to the small of his back, he leans down to kiss Sungwoon’s lips as he pulls him into his bedroom.

 

—-x——

 

It was the umpteenth time that Minhyun and Sungwoon had found themselves in a heated moment. Minhyun and Sungwoon were far from done with getting it out of their system, they only had one night left.

 

Hugs turned into lingering kisses, then became heated. Caresses became groping, and eventually They found themselves naked in a heated moment. Sexually they were more than compatible, the sex was addictive. With each encounter, they began to know each other’s body’s better, including knowing what their turn ons or limits are.

 

Kneeling on the leather sofa, both Sungwoon and Minhyun were in the middle of a heated clinch. Both on their knees half naked, Sungwoon had his top on, Minhyun had his boxers around his thighs.

 

Sungwoon was in front of Minhyun , gripping at his thighs of the younger behind him as he thrusts into him. He gasps as he feels Minhyun rotation inside of him change and thrusts continue.

 

Minhyun holds onto Sungwoon stomach, pulling the smaller man closer to him. He places some soft kisses down the nape of his Sungwoon neck, it seems to work in settling him down. Sungwoon reaches one hand to stroke through Minhyun’s hair, then down his neck.

 

“Harder!” Sungwoon begs the younger male, desperate to reach his climax. Minhyun groans and continues to thrust into Sungwoon, picking up the pace and fucking into Sungwoon harder as he had requested.

 

Turning Sungwoon’s face to an angle, Minhyun kisses him on the lips fervently continuing to thrust whilst playing with his chest. He squeezes and pinches at the nubs continuing to thrust harder and harder.

 

Sungwoon reaches onto the sofa and holds himself up, accepting Minhyun’s thrusts. Sungwoon moans, he didn’t care who heard anymore. His neighbours would hear it all. He reaches down to stroke himself at the pace of Minhyun’s thrusts. 

 

Silence fills the room as a the two lovers search out their high. Sungwoon backs himself up onto Minhyun’s cock, accepting him. He was drenched in sweat, on the inside he felt a tight knot inside of him. He was so hot and overwhelmed. And it’s not until he’s hit with an explosion inside of him.

 

Sungwoon falls onto his front, Minhyun pauses briefly checking on the older lover. He was gasping for breath and sweating. Minhyun strokes his lover down the back, before beginning to to thrust until he comes inside of the smaller man.

 

Minhyun flops on top of Sungwoon. He leaves a scattering of kisses down his neck and back, wrapping his arm around his waist. Sungwoon sighs enjoying the warmth of Minhyun’s body. It’s your fault. If you had been braver sooner, he might not be marrying your friend.

 

——x——

 

Time flies. Four days had passed, and finally it was time for Sungwoon to be separated from his lover. He wasn’t ready to let go, it felt like he had made the situation much worse. It seemed that instead of getting their feelings out, they just made things worse.

 

“My dearest Sungwoonie! Thank you so much of taking care of my hubby! I’ve been dumb rushed off my feet, but I shall be back soon to take over! The case is done, and your capable girlfriend and team won!”

 

Jisoo sounded so happy and elated. For the first time in a while she sounded so light. Her voice echoes through the room from the answering machine. Normally such a message would fill Sungwoon with joy but right now he felt dread.

 

“This will be so good for me! If I can get this promotion then that means more money and we can put that into a house, the place me and Minhyun and I will raise the kids!”

 

Jisoo has talked in the past about wanting to juggle her career and children. She hoped by the time she was thirty, she would have a husband, a child and her job. She was determined to get all that she desired and she wouldn’t allow anyone to get in her way.

 

“It’s all coming together and it’s all thanks to your support. I’m so grateful!

 

Sungwoon stands in the middle of the living room, in his boxers and one of Minhyun’s hoodies which was baggy around him. It was comfortable and warm and smelled just like the doctor who he notices was stood in the doorway of the bedroom, also listening to the voicemail.

 

“When I come back my case will be much lighter and I can take over the bulk of planning. But I will need some support from you too.” 

 

Sungwoon’s head slowly begins to feel like it was tightening. His breathing laboured and tears start to brim over his eyes. This was too much. Listening to Jisoo as she put her trust in him, knowing he had betrayed her in multiple occasions.

 

“I know I’ve asked a lot of you, but I’m grateful because now I’ll be getting the dream wedding to the dream man. Even though he’s stubborn as hell, I love him so much. I’ve never felt this happy with anyone before. I think he might be my soulmate.”

 

Jisoo giggles over the phone, it was such a pretty sound yet Sungwoon in that moment hated it. She was so happy and she loved her fiancé, but would she feel that way if she knew the truth. If she knew that the man she loved had been with him, had kissed him, had touched him, hugged him, caressed him and been inside of him. 

 

“Please take care of my hubby and I’ll pick him, up soon! Love you!” Sungwoon wipes away the tears, before rushing to the answering machine and and immediately deleting the message. 

 

“Sungwoon.” The tears wouldn’t stop, but as he blinks the tears away, he notices a half naked Minhyun approaching him. Just half an hour ago they had been in bed kissing each and Sungwoon felt like had been floating on a cloud, but now he felt cold and upset.

 

“You should shower and get dressed. She’ll be here in a little while.” Sungwoon wipes his face, and steels himself. He had said it would only be a few days and he had gotten that. He wouldn’t be greedy and ask for more, so now he had to cut it at this point.

 

“Sungwoon.” Minhyun reaches for Sungwoon’s arm but the older man pulls away. “You heard her. She loves you.” Sungwoon takes off the hoodie and handing it over to Minhyun.

 

“I know but-“ Minhyun looked like a hurt puppy again, and Sungwoon has to hold himself together. He couldn’t be weak and give in. 

 

“Please don’t break her heart.” Sungwoon says before rushing past Minhyun into his room. He ignores the pleas to talk from the younger man. He rushes to get a bag ready, there was no way he could stay here.

 

—-x—-

 

“Pizza is here!” Taehyun falls out from the other side of his flat’s front door. However when he opens up the door with wallet in hand, a surprised expression makes its across his face when he sees Sungwoon in front of him. 

 

“You’re not pizza!” A smile makes its way across Taehyun’s face, he was only too happy to see his friend, even though he was unannounced. “Sungwoon?” His expression changes when Sungwoon is barely able to look up towards him and meet him in the eyes, he’s immediately concerned.

 

“Boss?!” A voice calls from inside of the flat. “You have company, I’m sorry I’ll-“ Sungwoon panics and turns to run away but he’s stopped in his tracks as Taehyun tightly grips at his arm.

 

“You’re going nowhere. Come here.” Despite Sungwoon’s protests, Taehyun pulls Sungwoon into his flat, closing the door behind them. The florist maybe small, but he is powerful and is able to drag him into his living room.

 

“It’s a code red.” Taehyun announces to their group of friends as he sits Sungwoon down. Junhyuk, San and Moonkyu sit up immediately concerned watching Sungwoon.

 

“Whatever Sungwoon has to say will never leave this room, alright?” Taehyun had easily read the distress in Sungwoon’s eyes, he could sense that something serious had happened. 

 

“No, it won’t.” Moonkyu is quick to speak up. Junhyuk and San nod their heads in agreement, they turn to watch Sungwoon fully concerned. Which made it harder for Sungwoon to confess the truth, he was worried how it would change things for him.

 

“I slept with him.” Sungwoon reveals barely audible, he didn’t have the courage to say it out loud. 

“With who?” Taehyun asks, but his tone was cautious, as if he were afraid of scaring Sungwoon off. 

 

“Hwang Minhyun.” He finally reveals and although expressions do shift, it’s not judgement as he had been expecting. They had softened up and it seemed like they already knew. And with that Sungwoon bursts into tears, he was truly an idiot.

——x——

 

After his confession, Sungwoon had received nothing but love, understanding support from his friends. It turned out that friends had figured that something had been going on between Minhyun and himself.

 

They had witnessed enough encounters between the pair to surmise that there were feelings there. But Sungwoon’s friends didn’t know that things had progressed to the level that it had. They had been waiting for Sungwoon to reveal it all in his own time instead of putting pressure on him.

 

Sungwoon felt foolish being so secretive. It was useless a futile action. His friends weren’t going to judge him, instead they listened to him as he explained how he had fallen for the doctor and had gotten caught up in an affair with his close friend’s fiancée.

 

“Thanks for letting me stay.” Sungwoon lays next to Taehyun in his bed. The two were laying together in the dark, under the sheets. They chat at a leisurely pace. There were no uncomfortable silences, but there was no pressure to talk.

 

Taehyun was taking care of Sungwoon, but he wasn’t handling him with kid gloves. He was allowing Sungwoon to sulk, to cry, to eat his feelings but he was treating him like a victim, because he wasn’t. 

 

“Are you feeling a little better?” Taehyun strokes Sungwoon’s arm. “That bath was lovely. The food too.” Sungwoon was feeling better physically and he felt a little lighter emotionally.

 

“So… Hwang Minhyun?” Taehyun doesn’t push the subject, he allows Sungwoon to speak up in his own time.

 

“I had that crush on him at school, but…I though it was in the past” Sungwoon had been in so many relationships since his crush on Minhyun, he thought those feelings were a thing of the past.

 

“You were probably scared of your feelings. You denied it so hard last time.” Taehyun remembered teasing Sungwoon just a few weeks back and how intensely Sungwoon had denied any feelings for the doctor.

 

“How could I admit I had feelings for a taken person?” It was hard enough admitting those feelings to himself.

 

“Bro, I’d never judge you. I know you seem to think that Junhyukie is the one who the least judgemental and maybe that’s true but I’m your best friend and I’ve been with you since you practically left the womb. I’m your ride or die.” Taehyun takes Sungwoon’s hand and gives it a firm and reassuring squeeze.

 

“I’m sorry, I just…I’m sorry.” You idiot. He’s your friend, he would never judge you. Sungwoon wonders if he had asked for the support of his friends, then maybe he could have gotten the strength to cut off Minhyun sooner. 

“Is it love? What you feel for him?” Taehyun asks Sungwoon something he had honestly asked himself many times. Is it love? The answer was never the same, that was if he was able to find one. 

 

“I don’t know. I just know when I see him, my heart aches. Then it settles down and I feel happy and calm, and then it hurts again.” Being around Minhyun was like being stuck in a whirlwind of emotions, and recently it had been almost impossible to escape those feelings. He felt trapped.

 

“Sure sounds like love to me.” Taehyun quips, giving Sungwoon something to think about. What if it’s love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you make of this chapter?? Sungwoon is all over the place emotionally, it how are you guys holding up?


	8. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Massages, new jobs, hen parties, lonely stag dos, a wedding and lots of feelings!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well readers this is the end in more ways than one! The saga is ended? I’ve put Sungwoon through a lot, but I’d like to think that he grows from this and ends up with a Happy ending.

The dinner is in full swing, with everyone enjoying themselves. Close to twenty people had met up in hotel dinner hall for rehearsal dinner. It was a run through for the special day, and had been merged with the rehearsal for the ceremony.

 

An hour into the rehearsing the bride and groom had decided to serve food and drinks, everyone was becoming s little antsy. With some food and drinks in their system, they could loosen up and get through all the rehearsing that needed to get done. 

In the corner of the room, Woojin and a slender and pretty little thing had their cameras documenting the pre wedding events. Woojin was focused as he had been when doing the mini shoot at his office. Meanwhile the pretty boy he had bought along with him was more focused on food than shooting the events occurring.

The guests were eating and drinking and chatting, Minhyun and Jisoo sit alone at their table in the middle o the hall casually chatting. Whilst Jennie is at a table at the edge sat on her boyfriend Bobby’s lap feeding the waiter.

Several people sit at the bar casually talking and drinking. Sungwoon and Seungwoo sit casually talking and drinking. Sungwoon was doing his best not to look to the married couple for too long, he was afraid of giving too much away as far as his feelings were concerned.

The wedding would be in a couple of days and Sungwoon would do everything that he could to hold it together. He was there for Jisoo and he would do as she told him. But as she chats to her fiancé, Sungwoon decides to put some distance between himself and the groom.

Minhyun was all dressed up, in tailored burgundy suit, smart shirt and black tie. He also wore some smart black shoes, and his black hair was slicked up from his face. He looked like beautiful and debonair, and had gained a small fanclub of admirers.

The groom was mainly focused on his bride to be. He showers her with lots of attention, affection little touches and kisses. He was doing his job and Sungwoon should be relieved because it seemed that Minhyun had made the same choice that he had. They would do anything to make Jisoo happy.

“All you have to do is just ask.” Sungwoon’s train of thought is interrupted by a friendly and smiley Ong Seungwoo. The best man was bright and inviting as usual. His tone was flirtatious, the look in his eyes full of honey. 

“Ask what Seungwoo?” Sungwoon plays dumb whilst trying his best to hide the guilt he was feeling, having being caught watching the married couple. “We could be planning the next wedding of the century.” Seungwoo seemed to be joking.

“I’m an idiot.” Sungwoon laments, taking in sight of yet another handsome man he had foolishly rejected. Of all the attractive men who were way out his league that had shown him interest, why had he fallen for the one most unavailable?

Seungwoo was just as handsome as his step brother. His chocolatey brown locks were styled down across his face bringing out the cuteness in him. He wears a navy blue suit, a white blouse without a tie. His clothes fit his tall and slender frame. He looked like had stepped out of a designer brand’s catalogue.

Sungwoon had always been flattered to have such an attractive man show continued interest in him. Seungwoo was way out his league, but for some reason he seemed to have seen something in Sungwoon. Why didn’t I fall for you instead? 

“You are no such thing! Bite your tongue!” Seungwoo pulls Sungwoon into an embrace, insisting that from business man to business man Sungwoon was far from stupid.

“So? What’s got you down?”Seungwoo addresses the low mood he had noticed Sungwoon in. It seemed the false smiles weren’t working as well as he had been hoping they would.

“The fact that I haven’t been smart enough to try and snap you up, or even want to.” Seungwoo was the least complicated man he had ever met. He wore all his emotions and thoughts on his sleeve, what you got was what saw. Sungwoon needed someone who was that open, but instead he seemed to fall for liars and cheaters. 

“I’ll take that as a compliment!” Seungwoo jokes as he rubs soothing circles into Sungwoon’s back it was his way of comforting him. “It is” Sungwoon leaves a peck on Seungwoo’s cheek which causes some squealing from the younger male.

“Am I interrupting anything?” Jisoo teases as she joins Sungwoon and Seungwoo at the bar. Sungwoon panics a little, looking past Jisoo to Minhyun who was looking directly at him, he looked to be brooding.

“Yeah, I was about to get all romantic on Cloud and get him back to my place!” Seungwoo jokes whilst tightly hugging the smaller man. Sungwoon giggles a little, gripping on the best man’s arm, he tries not to look into the direction of his step brother.

“Well I hate to spoil your night, but it is time for speeches.” The dinner portion of the rehearsal dinner was done, but there needed to be a run through of the speeches. Jisoo was specifically concerned about what her future brother had to say.

“Mon Cherie, daddy has to go and entertain the peasants, but I shall be back and reunite with you.” Seungwoo plants a kiss on Sungwoon’s forehead, before heading to his space at the dinner table.

“Did I interrupt something?” Jennie asks with a wriggle of her eyebows. Sungwoon shakes his head, much to the disappointment of the bride. “Seungwoo’s great.” Sungwoon admits whilst watching Minhyun and Seungwoo talk, the brothers seemed in good spirits. 

“I’m guessing there’s a but?” Jisoo asks. “I just, don’t have those feelings for him.” I have them for your fiancé, because I am deplorable person.

“You said those feelings for him? Do you have those for someone else?” The astute lawyer reads between the lines. “Maybe…” Sungwoon let’s skip as his eyes land firmly on the groom. You’ll get caught at this rate.

“So has anything happened between you and this person?” Jisoo leans in her eyes sparkling with interest, like she was thirsting for some juicy gossip. “We had to end things. It happens.” Sungwoon quickly tries to dismiss.

“Oh Sungwoonie, you deserve so much better!” Jisoo commiserates, pulling Sungwoon into her warm embrace. I don’t deserve you, you’re too good to me.

“Oi Jisoo it’s speech time!” Seungwoo calls from a cross the room. Gaining the attention of the whole room. Minhyun elbows his step brother and forces him to sit down, an action that wins him some laughs, as if they were a comedy duo.

“In two days, I will become related to that!” Jisoo groans into Sungwoon’s shoulders. Sungwoon couldn’t help but envy that situation. A brother in law as funny as full of life, and a husband full of love.

—-x——-

 

This would be all over in a week’s time. All this wedding planning, all this support, all this false emotion. Sungwoon would throw himself into his work until he could stop thinking of anything personal. It seemed to work with Taemin and he had become a success. 

 

Sungwoon had just half an hour left of this rehearsal dinner, he was done with his speech which. It had touched a lot of people including the bride who had almost broke into tears at his words. 

 

Now with that done, he was taking a breather, the parents would be preparing their speeches and running through the walk. Sungwoon needs to take his breath and to get his head together.

Being in the same room as Minhyun, at times he felt become breathless. Especially when the younger looked at him. Minhyun could be childish and would stare longer than necessary and Sungwoon didn’t want to call attention to himself. 

 

The night sky is pretty clear. There was no cloud in sight, there were more stars than usual. It was a pretty summer evening, the hour was late but the breeze was so comforting to him. 

 

“It’s a pretty sky tonight.” Sungwoon had been so caught in his own thought that he hadn’t noticed the presence of another person by his side. He jumps startled gaining laughs from the male. It was Woojin.

 

“Wassup!” The younger photographer greets Sungwoon with a gummy smile. His camera packed up and wrapped around his neck, with the tripod in hand.

 

“You done?” Woojin had been working so hard, taking pictures of everyone. He had barely stopped. If that was the service they would be getting on the wedding day then he would be worth his money. Sungwoon wasn’t sure about his cherub looking colleague.

 

“Pretty much! Now it’s time for the big day.” Woojin didn’t seem at all daunted by the task. Sungwoon couldn’t help but wish he had that kind of cool when he was younger. Heck, he’d like a slice of it now.

 

“You must be tired, all this wedding planning for a wedding that’s not even yours!” Sungwoon hears a sardonic tone in the younger man’s speech. He wasn’t the only person who seemed to be judging Jisoo for having her best friend plan her wedding. But it’s not like she had done absolutely nothing.

 

“She’d do the same for me if the turn were tables.” Sungwoon speaks up in defence of his friend. “It’s good to have that kind of loyalty.” Woojin nods his head, he didn’t seem like he was being mocking.

 

“No offence Sungwoon, but you’ve seemed a little off today. Are you okay?” What the hell is wrong with you? Get it together even literal fucking strangers are noticing.

 

“You barely know me, how could know if I’m off or not?” Sungwoon is a panicked and goes into defence mode.

 

“I’m a photographer, I know how to read people and their expressions. Fake or real. Today you don’t seem like yourself.” Woojin answers, he doesn’t match Sungwoon’s energy, he seemed calm and that disarms Sungwoon immediately. This wasn’t a fight.

 

“I’m fine. Just… it’s been a tough week.” Sungwoon knew that cloaks and daggers didn’t suit him well, but couldn’t exactly be upfront with the truth. Sorry, I’m struggling watching my best friend marry a guy that I might love.

 

“I gave up a good guy, and got my heart broken by a taken one.” Sungwoon adds, making sure to omit the really awful complicated stuff. His friends didn’t judge him, but Woojin wasn’t a friend. He didn’t know if the man’s as loose mouthed or not.

 

“They say that it’s third times a charm. What if those things happened to lead you to a handsome photographer?” Woojin suddenly turns the tone of the conversation, causing Sungwoon to laugh out of pure shock.

 

“Who said I was joking?” Woojin’s expression doesn’t shift at all. Sungwoon is forced to maybe consider that this young photographer was attracted to a person like him.

 

“Come back to me in five years toddler, at least then I won’t feel like I’m robbing the cradle.” Sungwoon fondly ruffles through Woojin, who seems to take the rejection well. 

 

“I’m petty, so I’m going to hold you to this.” Woojin takes Sungwoon’s hand, and forced their pink fingers to interlock in a promise. He places a sweet little kiss on their interlocked fingers. Sungwoon tilts his head back as a laugh escapes him, the first genuine one in a while.

Woojin was just so cool and charming. Despite being much younger than Sungwoon, he was so suave in the way he addressed the elder. There was so much confidence in him that even Sungwoon feels himself flutter a little at it. Oh my god, you’re being seduced by a teenager.

The playful moment between florist and photographer continues as Woojin refuses to let go of Sungwoon’s hand he keeps their fingers interlocked. There is a mock push and pull that ensues, and sends Sungwoon into a fit of giggles.

“Let go!” Sungwoon’s request is swallowed up by the giggles that escape him. This was the lightest he had felt in a while, but it’s short lived as the pair is interrupted by a dramatic clearing of the throat coming from behind them. Turning behind him, Sungwoon seizes up at the sight of the gloom faced groom to be. 

 

It was Minhyun. He glares intensely at the fingers interlinked. Sungwoon could the feel the heat coming from the younger. This was the same look he had given him and Seungwoo in the rock music hall. It was Jealousy.

 

“We’re nearly done. Jisoo needs you.” Minhyun is curt, he only addresses Sungwoon, any negative energy he had filters over to Woojin’s direction. “Right, I’ll be there in a sec.” The breath is sucked out of Sungwoon, once again he was back to feeling uncomfortable. 

 

“You need me to take anymore pics?” Woojin offers. “No, you’re not needed till the wedding. So you should probably leave.” Minhyun is quick to dismiss the polite offer, something that irritates Sungwoon a little. 

 

“Cool! I’ll see you then cradle robber.” Sungwoon turns his attention Woojin, saying a fond goodbye to the photographer. Woojin casually nods to the groom, and gives Sungwoon one last charming smile before heading off. Take me with you. Sungwoon wanted to escape the awkwardness of this situation.

 

—-x—-

 

Today was the hens and stags. Despite Sungwoon insisting that it was best to hold these days at least a week before, Jisoo had decided her busy schedule wouldn’t allow for it. 

 

It would be a long day and so Sungwoon gets a pep talk from his best friend. The pair were stood in Taehyun’s kitchen, chatting before Sungwoon heads off to Birmingham town centre with his bag for the hotel he would be staying at for the wedding weekend. 

 

“What’s the objective?” Taehyun asks. He had run through it with Sungwoon. They had planned how Sungwoon would get through the next couple of days. That was the objective, to get through the next two days without causing a commotion.

 

“Yes! You are Kim Jisoo’s best friend. You have put your blood sweat and tears into planning her special day. You are going, and you’re going to enjoy this.” Taehyun tries to simplify it for Sungwoon. He had to take Minhyun out of the equation and to enjoy Jisoo’s day. 

 

“I don’t mean in a fake way, to make yourself seem like a good guy. You’re a good guy regardless. But this is your best friend, and you love her right?” Sungwoon nods in response to the question, doing his best to keep following Taehyun’s train of thought.

 

“Then you will support her as you have, and you will make good memories to tipex over the shitty ones.” As Taehyun spoke he made everything seem simple and doable but Sungwoon had doubts.

 

“You will be there as she does her matrimonial thing, and when they’re on honey moon. You’ll come back to me and we will get shitfaced and rebuild. Alright?” At least Taehyun had a plan for Sungwoon, which is more than Sungwoon could say. He felt some relief in knowing that he had his friends ready to catch him when he falls.

 

“Come here.” Taehyun hugs Sungwoon tightly as if he were about to head out to war, and Sungwoon cringes at the thought. He had been at war with his emotions all this time and it wasn’t over yet. 

 

—-x——

 

“Oh my goodness Helga, Anushka we missed you guys!” The bride to be let’s out a long groan as the masseuse masterfully rubs out any kinks in her back.

 

It was the early afternoon of the day before the wedding. A small number of the hen party had met at a spa and well being centre in the middle of town. It was the very same venue that Jisoo had hired the two brolic swedes to massage their stresses away not long ago. 

 

The two masseuse had returned with friends and were giving the hen party an all round pamper session. From body to, foot and hand massages. Face and body scrubs/mask, as well as manicures and pedicures. 

 

It was treat from Jisoo to thank her wedding party for their support, and it would be a way to extra beautify them before them before the big day. Sungwoon lays down half naked receiving a body massage from Anushka, the woman was working all of his worries away.

 

“You have been very stressed Ms Jisoo, I can feel it in your shoulders.” Jisoo and her masseuse like the last encounter had quickly gotten acquainted and were quite friendly.

 

“Helga, I’ve been so busy with work! I might have to rethink this working wife thing and become a housewife.” Jisoo jokes. There was no way she could live her life catering to someone else without being challenged mentally. She was too ambitious to stay a housewife.

 

“That wouldn’t suit you! A strong woman like you could never be caged.” Helga confidently dismisses the notion much to the amusement of the party who seemed to agree.

 

“Mr Sungwoon, you also are carrying a lot in your shoulders.” Ahnuskha notes. She was less excitable than her coworker, but there was tone of empathy and concern there.

 

“It can't be helped, he’s stressed himself on my behalf planning this bloody wedding.” Jisoo had been showing off to anyone that had listened on behalf of Sungwoon and the hard work he had put in.

 

“It’s nothing.” This was a genuine answer from Sungwoon, even if he didn’t feel guilty about being a traitorous best friend. He would never ask for acknowledgment for helping his friend. It was his duty to help her whenever she was in need.

 

There is a brief silence that settles before Jennie pipes up. Under her face mask, the youngest sister reveals that she knew some Juicy gossip. According to reporter’s sources, the business man was in a situationship with singer Kim Jaehwan. 

 

“How did that happen?” Yura the oldest of the siblings is all for gossips. Especially when it involved someone she knew and a celebrity. Jennie is only too willing to spill the beans on what she had heard from the rumour mill.

 

Apparently they met at a club in London. Seungwoo had managed to seduce the normally elusive superstar. Sungwoon had no doubt that Seungwoo could, he was the type that could charm the birds from the trees. He had to wonder if Seungwoo’s continuous flirting with him and others was just a cover for his huh profile relationship.

 

“There have been rumours floating around, but until they’re caught by cameras, my company wont run the story.” Jennie was working for a company who didn’t print stories without evidence and sometimes they sat on stories until a full picture was formed.

 

The reporter was proud to work at a company that cared so much for their journalistic integrity. Their reputation had gained them trust with celebrities and insiders and with that their exclusives they remained the top of the game winning the best of awards every year.

 

Jennie cant help herself though, she does start to dish on celebrity stories and rumours but she manages to keep the identities of those involved a secret. The hen party giggles and gossips the afternoon away, healing their body and their minds.

 

—

“Oh my god, but the hot priest though.” Yura fans herself at the thought of Yoon Jisung. She had been smitten with him since meeting with him the night before. The older woman had bee shameless about her attraction to him, even going as far as to openly flirt with him.

 

“Yura, can you stop being a thirsty whore for once?!” Jisoo is quick to scold her older mischievous sister.

 

The hen party was back at the hotel and they had washed and dressed for their night out on the town. The ladies were putting the last touches to their hair and make up.

 

“I would if the guys around weren’t so darned hot, how can a priest be that attractive?” Yura wasn’t going to be shamed, in fact she seemed determined about seducing the man of the cloth.

 

“Priests are people, of course they can be hot!” Jennie gives a roll of the eyes. Despite being the youngest sibling, she always seemed to be the most serious and sharp of the three.

 

“So hot that I’m even considering seducing him with these double ds.” Yura shimmies and shakes, earning some laughs from the rest of the party. She could always be relied on for comic relief. 

 

“Chill out sis. Besides Sungwoon has dibs before you do.” Jisoo suddenly brings unwanted attention onto Sungwoon, who had been quite in the corner of the room playing a game on his phone.

 

“You said you used to have a crush on him didn’t you?” Sungwoon remembers the last time they had their spa date in Jisoo’sapartment, Sungwoon had revealed his school connection and crush to Jisung.

 

“That was ages ago!” Sungwoon insists that it was a school boy crush, but is teased by the rest of the hen party. “Okay, so maybe not the priest but isn’t there someone else you have your eyes on?” Yura pushes.

 

“No.” Sungwoon answers. Your future brother in law, would probably earn Sungwoon a well deserved slap from all parties. “For a while I thought you were seeing someone. You seemed all glowy and happy.” Jennie had seen Sungwoon a few times of the last few months, but he seemed to have made his feelings a little too obvious.

 

“I was, but that’s… over.” Sungwoon admits. “You sure kept that quiet.” Yura teases Sungwoon giving him a slight nudge. He catches sight of Jisoo watching him with a sympathetic look on her face. 

 

“Yeah well it wasn’t that deep.” Sungwoon tries to minimise, not feeling comfortable with the looks of pity being sent his way.

 

“The mysterious Ha Sungwoon strikes again.” Jennie had always joked about Sungwoon and his ability to keep a secret. She claimed that he had probably married and had a secret family. He wasn’t the type to overly share which was odd for the Kim sisters.

 

“Maybe I should try setting you up with someone from my work place?” Jisoo offers. “To punish him?” Yura mocks gaining laughs from the room.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jisoo is immediately defensive. “Isn’t that obvious?” Jennie teases her older sister.

 

“There’s no need for any set ups. I get enough of those from my parents. Besides…I won’t be around for long” Sungwoon suddenly reveals gaining the attention of the whole room.

 

“That sounds fairly morbid.” Jennie notes the vagueness of Sungwoon’s comment. “No, I mean. I’m got a new job and I’m moving to Seoul.” Sungwoon suddenly announces, surprising everyone, especially Jisoo.

 

“Really? When did this happen?” Jisoo looked a little disappointed. She didn’t like being left out of the loop whenever it came to Sungwoon’s life. Normally Sungwoon tried not to leave her in the dark, but as his decision slightly involved her, he thought it best not to tell her until his mind was properly made up. 

 

“Recently. San is going to be working in cosmetics and he’s asking for my expertise.” Sungwoon had only recently made the decision, but in a month’s time he would be packing up and heading to his mother land to work. 

 

“Wow. Congratulations!” Yura hugs Sungwoon in congratulations, he receives a round of applause from others in the party. 

 

“When are you going?” Jisoo’s mood had dipped a little, but Sungwoon couldn’t keep this secret hidden for much longer. “Within the month.” Sungwoon answers, he gets up and walks over the pouty bride. 

 

“So soon?” Jisoo looked stricken and hurt. That wasn’t the expression he wanted from her. “I’ve been umming and ahhing long enough, it’s now or never.” Sungwoon explains, hoping Jisoo would understand and support him. Maybe she would when the shock wears off. 

 

“Woonie, I’m going to miss you so much!” Jisoo whines as she pulls the older man into a tight embrace. Sungwoon chuckles, he playfully rolls his eyes to tease the younger and reaction. 

 

\----X-----

 

The hen night was in full swing. The party had gone to the club hopping, completing tasks and games which were all part of a big game. Sungwoon and Jisoo and prepared everything for the hen night, weeks in advance and all they would have to do was make sure that everything went right. 

 

Sungwoon was sure the hen party would be perfect for Jisoo. The aim of the game was to make sure that Jisoo’s competitive nature was challenged and that she enjoyed her night responsibly. She wouldn’t get too drunk, as she had the ceremony the next. 

 

The group had found themselves in flashy expensive bar, the hen party sits in the VIP area, they party, dance, talk and drink.

Jisoo is cheered on as she downs a round of shots. She was loosening up and with that her energy levels were through the roof. She was a little louder, but she didn’t care about the attention she was calling to herself. She was having fun with her friends and family. 

“If we are going to get you tipsy Jisoo, one shot is not enough! You need to take another shot, shot, shot!” Sungwoon was watching over Jisoo. He and Jennie had decided to be the responsible chaperones. They would make sure to keep their party out of trouble, but at the same time they wouldn’t hinder their good times. 

“Okay my love, you are on your way to tipsy!” Sungwoon claps as Jisoo downs another shot. They would have a five minute walk to the next bar for the alcohol to hit. But for now, Jisoo is all smiles and chill. 

“Okay; this is third club we’ve been to, and I have received a necklace and some earrings so what is next?” Jisoo leans across Yura’s lap to Jennie and Sungwoon, hands out expectantly. 

“The bride sure does love her gifts, doesn’t she?” Jennie teases her older sister, fondly petting her hair. 

“So the earrings were new, and the necklace is borrowed, so what do you think we’re giving you here babes?” Sungwoon holds a small navy box in hand waving it in front of an excited Jisoo. 

“Something blue?” Jisoo successfully guesses. She earns a round of applauses as Sungwoon hands over the box to her. She opens it to reveal a beautiful topaz bracelet, hanging on a golden chain. A gift that Sungwoon bought, knowing that Jisoo would love it. 

“You’ve always admired it, so I thought you should have it!” Sungwoon had saved up for the pricey bit of jewellery. “Oh my god! Thank you!” Jisoo squeals excitedly taking the piece of jewellery. 

“Okay, we have three more clubs to go to which means three more gifts!” Sungwoon announces, further exciting the tipsy bride. “Just follow my lead and we shall crawl to our next destination!” Jennie pulls Jisoo up onto his feet.

As they make their way out of the club, Jisoo hears her phone ring. Taking her phone from her pockets, Jisoo lights up at the sight of the caller id. She immediately answers the phone. 

“Hello future hubby!” Sungwoon seizes up at the sound of the greeting, he drops back further behind the group. He watches as Jisoo’s mood suddenly deflates. Sungwoon could see it through her body language, she worries about him.

“What?! Oh no babe it is too early! What?” The party pauses to watch Jisoo concerned, her tone of voice was more concerned. 

“What a twat!! No, no, no I don’t want you to be alone!” Jisoo looks stressed out and upset. She turns around and pauses when her eyes fall onto Sungwoon. Her eyes suddenly light up. “Sungwoon will come!” Jisoo suddenly offers, surprising Sungwoon. 

“Sorry! That dickhead Seungwoo left Minhyun alone to pull, I don’t want him to be alone and you get along with him-“ Jisoo explains, and it leaves Sungwoon with no choice.

“Please! No one else knows him, and you’re the only person he can tolerate!” Jisoo pleads with Sungwoon, and with the eyes of the rest of the party on him. Sungwoon couldn’t say no without having to answer some questions. 

\---x----

The hotel bar is nearly empty with only a few customers and one bar man serving customers. Minhyun sits in the quiet corner of the bar drinking a scotch looking down thinking about his impending vows.

Sungwoon briefly watches the doctor from afar, before heading over to the bar. He needed a stiff drink if he was going to get through this. He knew being here would be a mistake, but still he had come. 

“Can I get a whiskey neat please?” Sungwoon makes his request to a pretty flirtatious bar man. Who is nice enough to top up his drink and gift him the drink on the house. 

Sungwoon gives an appreciative nod, before heading to join Minhyun in the back of the bar at the booth he had taken up. Minhyun was faced away from the door, and hadn’t seen Sungwoon enter. He seemed focused on nursing the drink in front of him. 

“Hey.” Sungwoon greets, as he takes a seat across Minhyun. “You came?” Minhyun looking surprised to see him, there’s something else in his eyes. Sungwoon wasn’t sure what to think of what it was. 

“Yeah, well I did as I was told.” Sungwoon tries not to go into too deep into what was being said. “I’m surprised you came anyway.” Minhyun admits, looking somewhat hopeful. 

“Seungwoo left you?” Sungwoon tries to ignore the look in Minhyun’s eyes, he didn’t want to fall for it. “He got a call suddenly, it was all veiled and secretive and he rushed off.” Minhyun reveals that he had been at the bar alone for an hour.

 

“Don’t you have any other friends?” Sungwoon asks. He doesn’t mean to sound rude, but it probably comes out that way. “I did. But we fell out recently.” Minhyun meekly admits, watching Sungwoon for his reaction. 

 

I put him in a difficult situation, and now he can won’t even talk to me, and he can barely look me in the eye.” If I look at you, it could be trouble for the both of us. Sungwoon knew he had to remain firm. 

 

“Sometimes friendships come to an end. We just have to move on.” Sungwoon coldly dismisses, still avoiding looking the groom to be in the eyes. He was scared that if Minhyun looked him in the eyes, he would see his weakness and break him down.

 

“I miss you Sungwoon, I hate that we have to be like this.” Minhyun’s confession nearly breaks him. “Why do you think we have to be like this?” Sungwoon snaps at the younger man in defense of his feelings. 

 

“You have feelings for me, you said it before.” Minhyun reaches over for Minhyun’s hand. “We can’t go back to being friends now. Not that I think we were ever friends.” Sungwoon dismisses. Minhyun seemed to want to talk about something Sungwoon was trying his very best to avoid. 

 

“You’re right. We probably weren’t friends. There was always something underlying. But still…I miss you.” Minhyun reaches for Sungwoon’s hand, but Sungwoon immediately snatches his hand away. 

 

“I’m going upstairs to my room. Tell Jisoo we drank and talked lot and you wanted to be fresh for tomorrow, so we cut it short.” Sungwoon couldn’t allow himself to fall for the groom’s words. Whether or not he meant it, Sungwoon had decided he would do everything to make sure Jisoo was married tomorrow, and this wasn’t going to help that.

 

“That’s a lie, you said you didn’t like lying to her.” Minhyun reaches for Sungwoon’s arm, but Sungwoon snatches his arm away again. “We’ve gotten this far lying, we might as go the whole way.” Sungwoon coldly dismisses Minhyun before rushing away. 

 

\------x------

 

Sungwoon was in his room, washed and dressed. He wasn’t finding Minhyun and getting his phone. He’d report it as stolen. He couldn’t hack being in the same room as the younger. Whenever they were alone, it was like they couldn’t be trusted with each other. 

 

As Sungwoon finishes applying his face cream. There are sudden and repeated knocks on the door. Sungwoon seizes up before walking over to the door, he peaks through the peephole. He waves Sungwoon’s missing phone as if to lure him out. 

 

Stood on the other side of the door was an intoxicated Hwang Minhyun, he knocks on the door repeatedly. He calls out for Sungwoon’s name loudly probably calling attention to them. Sungwoon sighs and reluctantly opens the door to the groom to be, snatching the phone out of his hand. 

 

“Sungwoon –“ It had been half an hour since he had seen the younger and his state had deteriorated. His clothes were wrinkled and askew. His hair was now down across his face, and messed up. 

 

Minhyun looked a mess. A beautiful mess, that still couldn’t be ruined even when his state of drunkenness. His pale skin peppered with flushes of pink. Stop taunting me like this. 

 

“I can’t apologise. For kissing you or sleeping with you. I can’t bring myself to do it.” Minhyun reveals looking slightly dishevelled and conflicted, on the verge of tears. 

 

“I’ve tried to just suppress how I feel. To put my feelings in a box and shove them to the back of my head. To pretend that my feelings for you were bad. That would never and could never be true.” This wasn’t right. He was getting married. If he truly felt like this, the he wouldn’t be getting married. 

 

“I know you feel the same. Well not the same. But the fact that we’ve done what we have more than once.” Sungwoon is tired. Because at this point what can he say? What can he say to get Minhyun to leave when part of him didn’t want him to leave? 

 

“You need to go-“ Before Sungwoon can finish what he has to say, Minhyun lunges at him pressing a desperate kiss onto his lips. At first Sungwoon tries his best to push the younger way, but after a minute of trying to resist, he finally gives in, accepting the softness of the younger male’s lips as he roughly kisses him.

 

Taking Sungwoon by the waist, Minhyun leads the older man into his hotel room. Sungwoon foolishly backs away into his apartment, his lips never once leaving Minhyun. Even when the door is shut behind the two of them. 

 

Minhyun pins Sungwoon to the door inside the hotel room, he closes the door and continues to kiss Sungwoon. This was why he could never be close to him again. He was weak. Kick him, hit him, and tell him you hate him. Do anything, just don’t do this!

 

It was like he short circuited around him. Sungwoon feels as Minhyun slides his hand past his gown and feels at his length. He tugs at Sungwoon’s length. Sungwoon moans hotly inside of the mouth of the groom to be, as wrong as it was, felt so right. 

 

Sungwoon continues to kiss the younger male, his hands do exploring, as he feels on Minhyun’s arms and chest. He would miss this. The passion. He had never had this before. It was a whirlwind of emotion. 

 

Minhyun gets on his knees desperate to please Sungwoon he pulls out Sungwoon’s member and begins to lick and suck. Sungwoon was foolish but he allows it, his hands going through his hair. He just needed to get this over and done with then he could think clearly. 

 

The younger male was sloppy and chaotic and it was driving Sungwoon insane he thrusts into Minhyun’s warmth. Maybe Sungwoon is worked up, or he was just so turned, or that he was weak for the younger. It could be a combination of all, because as the minutes pass, a knot builds up inside of him, one that finally explodes. 

 

Sungwoon sighs relieved to finally have reached the end. As the fog of lust drops, Sungwoon watches as Minhyun swallows. There was left of residue at the corner of his mouth. Just the image is enough to make Sungwoon want to cum all over again. 

 

Minhyun gets up onto his feet, as he does he leans down to plant a kiss on Sungwoon’s lips but the smaller man pulls away. “Please, don’t do this!” Sungwoon begs of the younger. 

 

“Ha Sungwoon, I think I might love you.” Minhyun confesses suddenly. Sungwoon feels like he’s been hit with a punch to the gut. He’s left breathless. How could he respond to this? Should he respond? He watches Minhyun who waits expectantly for his reply. 

 

Sungwoon’s phone suddenly rings breaking the silence. The ringtone was one that he immediately recognised. It had been assigned to his best friend, the bride to be and suddenly everything comes crashing down. 

 

“Jisoo?” Sungwoon is quick to answer the phone. He sees a look of disappointment flash across Minhyun’s face. 

 

“Sungwoonie!!” The bride yells through the phone, immediately concerning her best friend. “Jisoo are you alright?” Jennie had promised he would make sure that Jisoo stayed tipsy, but by the sounds of that she had reached shit faced territory. 

 

“I’m getting married whoo!” her words were loud and slurred, Sungwoon is only able to make out what she is saying. He can hear the faint sound of music in the background, he assumes she had gone somewhere quieter to make this call. 

 

“I’m so happy!” Sungwoon turns to look at Minhyun, before turning the phone onto speaker phone. If he had to listen to this, then Minhyun would have to as well. Maybe then both of them would come to their senses. 

 

“I’m marrying the man of my dreams tomorrow! I’ll be Mrs Hwang soon!” Jisoo yells before breaking into a fit of giggles. She sounded as happy as she claimed, this was probably the happiest Sungwoon had ever heard her be. You can’t take this happiness from her. 

 

“Sungwoon, I searched so hard for someone who I could love like this! I can’t wait to marry him and spend the rest of my life with him!” Jisoo was always open about how much she loved her husband to be, but this was the first time Sungwoon was hearing it so directly. It makes Sungwoon’s mind up, he was no longer wavering. 

 

“Hey loser get off the phone!” Yura’s familiar voice calls out from the background, causing Jisoo to break into another fit of giggles. “Here comes the briiiiiide!” The sisters sing, before hanging up. 

 

“If you break her heart, I’ll kill you with my own hands. Marry her and treat her well.” Sungwoon warns, before walking past Minhyun to his room’s door. He opens it up and signals for Minhyun to leave. At this point, there was no going back. He had made his decision. The wedding would go ahead, and Jisoo would get the man of their dreams.

 

\------x------

 

The church is full with friends and family of the bride and groom waiting for the service to start. Chockfull of loved ones, it seemed to be around two hundred guests had made it. At the front church waiting is Minhyun, Seungwoo and their cousin Mark. Jisung was at the altar waiting to officiate the big day. 

In the congregation Woojin and his friend Park Jihoon were with their portable cameras, snapping away and filming every little detail. Both seemed very focused. 

The wedding organ swells, and the wedding march song begins but at the back of the church the man of honour and two bridesmaids have to work at giving the panicked bride a pep talk, trying to convince her from jumping off a ledge, metaphorically speaking.

Jisoo was beautifully dressed in a off white, lace and silky dress. It was as classic as her beauty. She looked as if she was royalty that had stepped out from a Disney movie. Her hair up in a bun and her veil tucked inside. 

She was more breath-taking than her future husband, which was hard to believe. They would make a stunning couple. Minhyun was in a beautiful navy tuxedo chosen by his future bride, and it worked to exude his looks. Together they had to be the best looking couple Sungwoon had ever laid eyes on. 

The morning had been so rushed getting Jisoo together. She had woken up with a banging headache, reeking of alcohol. Sungwoon had rushed around like a headless chicken making sure that she got ready in time. He worked with the hair and makeup, and helped her put her own wedding dress. Before rushing her to the church. 

What he hadn’t noticed in morning rush, was the anxiety that had made its way in Jisoo’s heart. It was only when they had gotten to the church, that Sungwoon had noticed the fear in her eyes. Sungwoon had never seen Jisoo like this, he was never one to get scared like this. 

“Oh my god! I can’t do this!” Jisoo looked like she was on the verge of an anxiety attack. “He’s too good for me!” This was truly the worst time for Jisoo to be having second thoughts. Sungwoon should have prepared for this, but he never would have expected Jisoo to be panicked like this!

“No he is not!” Yura speaks up in defense of her little sister, claiming that Minhyun was the lucky one, but it does nothing to comfort her sister. 

“Awwww Jisoo, you’re perfect for each other!” Jennie tries the nice and softly approach, but it seemed like Jisoo was close to jumping off of the deep end, all her doubts had reared their ugly head. 

“No we are not! He’s calm, relaxed and easy to be around I am scatterbrained, stressed and a workaholic!” Jisoo was slowly spiralling and it’s up to Sungwoon as her man of honour to step in. He steps in front of her, gripping at her shoulders. 

“Do you love him?” Jisoo nods her head with hesitation. “And he loves you that makes you perfect for each other.” Sungwoon decides that no big speech would work on Jisoo, she just needed to see things as simply as they were. 

Jennie nods her head in approval and agreement, meanwhile who Yura looked worse for wear due to her drinking the night before, looked very close to the end of her tether. 

“Oh gosh, Woonie you’re right!! He loves me and I love him!” Jisoo’s panic seems to slowly dissipate, a broad smile make it’s way across the beautiful face. The look in her eyes changes, she looked steeled and determined. There was no going back now. 

Sungwoon gives Jennie a thumbs up and the brides maid, rushes out to give the organist a thumbs up. The wedding march suddenly starts to play and Sungwoon pulls down the veil of Jisoo’s beautiful handsome stick dress. She looked like a princess, and soon she would be getting the prince that she had always wanted. 

\----x----

After months of planning, the wedding of Hwang Minhyun and his bride Kim Jisoo had taken place. Both parties had swapped beautiful heartfelt vows, and had promised each other their love, their support and the rest of their lives. 

Sungwoon had just about held it together, supporting Jisoo the whole way there. He lets out a sigh of relief when the doctor says his “I do”. There are no interruptions. No one spoke up, and the rest of the ceremony was a peaceful event. 

An hour later, the wedding guests were gathered to celebrate the wedding. The Queen Elizabeth hall which had held the engagement party was now hosting the lavish wedding party. The wedding reception holds two hundred plus guests, six to each table, in the middle table is the wedding party which holds close to ten people.

“My name is Seungwoo, if you needed to know. Ladies and gents!” Seungwoo is confident as usual when making his speech. His charm and confidence charms the guests. 

“Get on with it Seungwoo!” Jisoo playfully scolds. The guests laugh enjoying the playful back and forth between in laws. “Anything for you sis! You are family after all now!” Seungwoo answers cutely gaining more laughs from everyone, Sungwoon included. 

Sungwoon was watching his counterpart give his speech with laser focus. Not that he wouldn’t be interested any other time, but Sungwoon was putting a lot of effort into not looking in the direction of the groom. The last time he had, he had caught Minhyun staring at him pretty hard.

“I reckon you chose the best way to join our family, marrying my little brother.” Seungwoo’s sweet comment seems to warm the hearts of many. Even Jisoo softens in reaction. 

“Look at him! He’s not exactly the exciting, charming, stunning guy like his brother.” Seungwoo is back to his teasing. 

All the guests laugh, Sungwoon included, but it’s short lived as he catches sight of the groom watching him again. Sungwoon wanted to yell. To tell the groom to stop. To look elsewhere, to look at his bride instead. But he can’t, instead he turns to the best man. 

“Minhyun can be a bit weird, but he has the rest of the stuff women love the caring kind thing, drove them wild back in the day, the pushover thing is good when someone shopping needs some arms for her bags.” Jisoo gives Seungwoo a light shove in the rib cage, sending the guests into a fit of giggles. 

“No but honestly; he may not be flashy and super exciting all the time, but he’s definitely a good man. A reliable man who will do his best to take care of you and love you.” Seungwoo’s speech finishes off nicely gaining him some applause. 

Jisoo claps for her brother in law, before turning to plant a kiss on Minhyun’s lips. One that he genuinely returns. Sungwoon doesn’t feel the relief he had been hoping for. 

Next is Sungwoon’s turn to make his speech. He gets up, aware that all the eyes of the room were on him. He tries his best to ignore a pair of eyes, and focuses on making sure his genuine feelings of pride and happiness for Jisoo shone through. 

“A few months ago this friend of mine. This busy super lawyer called me to meet up, she revealed that she was getting married...” Sungwoon starts off his speech awkwardly, he didn’t like public speaking. But he would do it for a friend that he valued so much. 

“I saw her face, lit up with true joy and happiness, one that I had never seen...” Sungwoon recalls how this had only happened a few months ago. So much had happened in such a short time. It felt like a life time ago. 

“And I didn’t think she would ever beat that, she could ever look happier than that, but I was proven wrong when she walked up the aisle today. And I tried to think why?” There are some nervous chuckles in the audience. Seungwoo is not so nervous, he was enjoying the awkwardness of Sungwoon’s speech, not in a malicious way but in his typical playful Ong Seungwoo way.

“Not in that way, I mean what was making her happy, and I realised... it was because she was marrying the man of her dreams, not because he has a good job, or he’s handsome.” Minhyun pauses, briefly after catching sight of Minhyun. He was no longer looking at Sungwoon, instead he was nursing the drink in front of him. 

“The reason she chose Minhyun is because he loves her, and treats her right…” Sungwoon notices a change of expression in Minhyun, there was a dark cloud over him. He wondered if anyone else had noticed. 

“Minhyun promised the rest of his life to Jisoo, which is great.” Sungwoon has to swallow the sorrow he feels and continue. “And it’s a miracle If Jisoo can give you 5 minutes but for Jisoo to also promise the rest of her life, he is very lucky for that... they both are.” Sungwoon realises his speech is a little jumbled up, but he hopes that the newly married couple can feel his genuine feelings for him. 

Sungwoon raises his glass and ask for everyone to toast the couple.   
Breathe Sungwoon. Breathe. You can get through it. Even though it feels like he’s being ripped apart he keeps going. He would survive this, because he had in the past. For now he would fake it till he made it. He would be happy.

 

\-----x-----

 

Epilogue. 

 

“Hi, I’m back.” Sungwoon shuffles his shoes at the door, he looks down at the shoe rack which was stuffed with other shoes. There were shoes that belonged to his group of his friends. 

 

“Hey.” Taehyun greets, pulling Sungwoon into a hug. Sungwoon sighs, before leaning his head into the crook of his neck. Behind him, in the living room area, he spots the faces of his friends. 

 

“You’re all here?” Sungwoon greets his friends. “We wanted to be here for you.” Junhyuk gets up, walking towards Sungwoon and Taehyun. He wraps his around Sungwoon and Taehyun. 

 

“How are you doing?” San asks as he wraps his arms around Taehyun and Junhyuk, reaching through the cracks. Slowly Sungwoon feels himself being wrapped up in a cocoon of love and support. His friends. Always there for him when he needed. 

 

“Let it all out.” Taehyun encourages Sungwoon to stop holding back his heartache. With that, Sungwoon is able to let go. He had been so tense the whole wedding weekend. He had been desperate not to show any weakness, but now it was time to let go. 

 

Sungwoon sobs. His emotions had been bottled up. Now the tears were falling freely. He cries long and hard in the arms of his friends, until it feels like stomach is aching. He cries until there are no more tears left to cry. 

 

.

 

.

 

.

.

 

.

 

.

 

The end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry to those who read this and wanted a nielwoon for Sungwoon, but the original story I wrote ended like this. If you have watched the music video for Leona Lewis’ happy, you know it wasn’t a happy ending. I love happy endings, but sometimes stories are great when they end this way. Thank you for reading and for commenting, those pushed me to keep writing!! Love youuuu

**Author's Note:**

> That was chapter one, the get longer after this. I hope you like this for now.


End file.
